Dark Side of Justice
by YatsuKat
Summary: Morgana didn't expect, after Gwendolyn and Slytherin's betrayal, she'd be reborn. But she's not about to take it for granted. Watch out Dumbledore and Voldemort, the Dark Side of Justice will have her revenge! Rated m for at least semi-sexual/dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, again!**

 **First and foremost, don't expect as many updates as my other stories. Got enough of them as is, so this one is more 'If I got an idea for an update, I'll try and put it up.' If you want sex, futas, or seeming lack of public decency, while having semi-constant updates, check out 'Were'mon.' If I manage to get a few chapters done pretty quickly, then you got more to read, but if I don't then tough luck.**

 **Doesn't mean I won't take ideas to help speed things along.**

 **My original idea (see footer author's notes for details) was 'Naruto + Hinata = Futa Morgana Le Fay = Futa Harry Potter,' but I'll be changing a few things. Naruto will be replaced with pieces of DC Universe (Teen Titans, Young Justice, Dawn of Justice, The Dark Knight, Batman/Superman: Apocalypse, Smallville to name a few), and Fem Harry won't be a permanent futa. She'll still be able to become a fully functioning one, but she'll have to actively make it happen.**

 **Parts like her seeking vengeance on the descendants of Guinevere and Salazar, Guinevere is a bad guy named Gwendolyn, Merlin being a gullible prude, and Arthur being a loyal idiot (more or less) will still be there.**

 **Two key notes will be in regards to her power level and her morals. She doesn't quite care quite as much about morality, in that age doesn't quite matter all that much. But above all else, she won't allow anyone, least of all herself, to become someone else's toy/puppet. At least, not without being completely willing (no compulsion of ANY sort). As for power, in comparison to Gwendolyn, Fate, and Zeus, had nothing to hinder her magic from growing ever stronger while on the other side, making her the strongest magic-user in existence.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter.**

Return of Judgement

It was a dark and stormy Halloween night in England. Lightning coursed over the small town of Surrey as its residents finished their days with a refreshing meal with their families, telling each other about how their days went before they head to their respective beds. However, in one particular house, things weren't quite as pleasant-

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH! FIRST I LOSE OUT ON A PROMOTION, AND THEN I COME HOME TO FIND NO DINNER WAITING FOR ME! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

-scratch that. A whale of a man, with a lot of anger-management issues, and was stuck caring for a niece who he didn't want to have anything to do with. And he was currently taking said issues out on said niece, who was cowering, curling in on herself, and about 6 years old. Although she looked more like 3, with dull red hair, somewhat pale skin, and shaking green eyes. To make her situation worse, she only just learned that her name was Morgana Potter during her first day of school. Which was just that day. Wearing a somewhat ragged blue dress that was in reality one of her cousin's old shirt, slightly modified for her use, was the clincher for anyone who happen to stumble upon that scene.

Morgana was being abused. Big time.

But as she cowered in fear, she couldn't but feel something something start welling up inside of her. Something that filled her with anger. Anger at her uncle, anger at herself, and anger at her aunt, who had just suggested to her uncle. "I think I know something that would make her pay properly, Vernon. Let's take her outside for the night, then tomorrow, take a more... personal approach in... caring for her."

Grinning like a maniac, Vernon agreed with his wife. He then grabbed Morgana roughly by the arm and dragged/tossed her out into the backyard. He then locked her out for the night. However, when she landed, she had coincidentally hit her head hard enough to knock her unconscious. Just before it started raining to. But... a little while afterwards...

 **[Prince of Egypt – Plagues]**

The storm slowly started picking up, focused around Morgana's unmoving body. Her forced choice of clothing was steadily destroyed by strangely growing grass and the pouring rain as her body was given the care it so desperately needed, bringing it up to a size and weight better suited for a 6-year-old girl. But it was once that was finished that things really showed how badly Vernon messed up this time.

Starting at her shoulders, the grass covering her form wove itself together to give her a child-sized chest wrap and panties, then a flowing yet form-fitting forest green dress with a neck line that helped to show off the beauty she was to become in later years. And as each part of her dress was completed, she slowly rose up. Upon standing, the dress was completed, and the storm had pretty much became a hurricane with her as its center.

Her now crimson red hair shining through, she slowly opened her eyes to reveal them glowing like gems with power. Without naught but a word, she pointed her hand at the back door of her relatives' house. As though it understood, a bolt of lightning lanced down and blasted the door to smoldering pieces, allowing her access to the abusive people within. But what she had planned for them was something for later as she directed the wind to search for anything regarding her current parents, which was most likely in the attic if there was any. While her abusers would cower in fear of her in the meantime.

She was correct. Finding a trunk from her current mother, Lily Potter, the wind brought it back out to her as she finally deciphered what she was receiving in her head. The fun she had messing with Merlin, the love she helped cultivate, the betrayal of Gwendolyn and Salazar, and her curse upon their lines to ensure her revenge. She just never thought that she, Morgana le Fay, would actually be reincarnated, especially while still having the name Morgana. But that part didn't matter.

As she walked away from her former prison forever, she snapped her fingers, sending a few bolts of lightning crashing into the house and killing off the monsters that dared to call themselves her relatives. With that done, she only had one thing left to do.

"Gwendolyn and her bastard child with Slytherin, Mordred, may not be in actual control of the World of Magic, but their descending lines still hold sway over them. But not for long. The day will come when pay for what they did to I, Morgana le Fay, and my brother, Arthur Pendragon-" As she said this, a few things happened.

Elsewhere, in two separate locations, the last of the 'descending lines' suddenly stopped and shivered in fear without knowing the reason behind the fear. All they could tell was that something was going to be coming for them, and had the power to back it up. Unfortunately, for both of them, it was quickly replaced by what they considered more pressing issues. One, a wraith like being hiding in the country of Albania, desperately needed a new host. The other, an old man with a beard that easily scrapes the floor when he stands, wanted to refocus his sleep on his dream of continued glory, not realizing it was already taken from him for good.

What they didn't notice, however, was the darkened storm brewing over night-time London. The occasional flash of lightning helped illuminate to the people the black mass forming in the middle. Only a few managed to realize that the mass was somehow an castle as they managed to make out imposing walls and towers, and stone steps leading to a giant wooden gate that opened up and twin torches that lit themselves before the source of the castle materialized at the bottom. Morgana walked up to the gate, showing to all below her form. Upon passing through the gate, she finished what she was saying before her arrival before it closed behind. Her voice echoing clear throughout the night sky.

"-and let my people go!"

 ** **For anyone interested, here is the original idea:****

 ** **Harry Potter X Naruto (Side note: I will admit, the relationship between 'Morgana,' Ginny, Luna, and Hermione is similar to '** ** _The Lightning Weaver_** **,' I just don't recall the author. However, 'Morgana' doesn't actively hate men, instead she hates things such as rape, blackmail, betrayal, etc.)****

 ** **Non-negotiable: Naruto and Hinata get fused and become a hermaphrodite; 1**** ** **st**** ** **rebirth - Morgana Le Fay the witch, 2**** ** **nd**** ** **rebirth - Fem Harry the 'Ninja Goddess'; Prude and somewhat gullible Merlin; Guinevere is actually Gwendolyn, who manipulated Arthur so that eventually she and Slytherin would eventually rule; 'Morgana' – prankster, uses stuff such as seduction and manipulation to actually help instead of hurt (i.e. encourages things from food fights to orgies, but gets very upset if someone tries to mess with either well to-do families or her own people); 'Morgana' cursed Gwendolyn's and Slytherin's lines to never find peace/satisfaction until the Pendragon line (the**** ** _ **only**_** ** **time 'Morgana' actually bears a child, even though the only one who knows is Lancelot due to him being charged with keeping the child safe from Gwendolyn and Slytherin) gets penance; Dumbledore is Gwendolyn's descendant, and subsequently bashed;**** ** **NO Hermione, Ginny or Luna bashing; 'Morgana's' club 'The Menagerie' is overlapping night club/employment office/library/dojo (each with different corner door to minimize issues between perverts, homeless, parents, and kids); Bellatrix actually Confounded Longbottoms to protect them from Riddle/Lestrange/Black-induced psycho Bellatrix Lestrange; Bellatrix rescued by 'Morgana' before Hogwarts years****

 ** **Optional: 'Morgana' – stick with that or use something else such as 'Nikorra'; what order does Hermione, Ginny, and Luna join her; Sirius – declared innocent/free before or during Hogwarts; 'Morgana' – when does she start Hogwarts****

 ** **The biggest reason for the changes is just really: the last week or so has been quite terrible for me, and it ended up making this story at least somewhat darker than I intended. Sorry.****

 ** **As for the DC examples I mentioned, it's just really to keep things simple. There isn't going to be anything quite fancy with them, like Crisis on Infinite Earths or The Darkest/Blackest Night. One of the biggest reasons for their inclusion was to keep Morgana in perspective. I usually try to have a legit reason for overpowering certain characters, and let's face it, the only thing canon Harry Potter has going for it is versatility in attack. Otherwise, they're quite pathetic, so God-level Morgana wouldn't be able to be called OP with just them. Although I do want to bring in one other source of information for DC: Death Battle. Good show, and not quite as bloody as you might expect.****

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again!**

 **First and foremost, don't expect as many updates as my other stories. Got enough of them as is, so this one is more 'If I got an idea for an update, I'll try and put it up.' If you want sex, futas, or seeming lack of public decency, while having semi-constant updates, check out 'Were'mon.' If I manage to get a few chapters done pretty quickly, then you got more to read, but if I don't then tough luck.**

 **Doesn't mean I won't take ideas to help speed things along.**

 **This time, I'll be showing parts of how certain characters end up joining Morgana's forces. Particularly (in reverse order): Hermione Granger, Fem Doomsday, Harley Quinn. Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Narcissa Malfoy will probably wait until sometime after Ginny and Luna.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter.**

Rising forces.

 **Harley Quinn – (age 9 Morgana):**

"Mmm...wh...wha?" a young woman mumbled groggily, as she woke up from unconsciousness. But once she heard the next couple of words come out of her mouth, she snapped awake. "Mr. J?"

It was at least a couple of months since she became the criminal known as Harley Quin, and subsequently saying things like 'Mr.' instead of 'Mistah.' She knew something was definitely wrong if she was using her original speech patterns. Her growing fear jumped at seeing the state she was in.

The costume Mr. J gave her was in tatters, barely covering her. She was pretty sure her makeup was either a mess or plain out gone. And finally, she was restrained like a sinister lab experiment, made even more apparent by the lacking light, stone walls, and metal restraints. All of it led to one conclusion-

"About time you awoke. Though, for the record, your currently still a virgin."

-whoever had knocked her out while she and Mr. J were creating some 'smiles' had taken her hostage. And judging from both the place they were in, and the fact that time out with Mr. J was supposed to be her debut, her captor, who sounds like a little girl for some reason, wasn't connected to really anyone from Gotham. Such as-

"I do have a quick question. What exactly did you see in a guy a clearly gay suit, while wearing makeup, and has a major obsession with another guy that clearly has issues? Seeing as he dresses up as a bat."

-now the voice was getting on her nerves. "Just who do you think you are, insulting Mr. J?!" she cried. But she was shocked into silence once more as her captor said "That was rhetorical, Harleen." and revealed her form as the table she was stuck to lifted her to see properly.

Despite the seeming lack of contact with the outside world, ever since she went to live in a floating castle, Morgana hasn't let that stop her from seeing what the world had to offer. Of course, that included the corruption and terror the people of Gotham City face. Sure, the Batman has started making a distinct difference there, but she felt he was holding back in some way more than just childhood trauma. It got her even more concerned when people such as the Joker started showing up. What got her attention was just how the clown had created Harley Quin via a concussion and a conveniently placed vat of toxic waste that should not be at an asylum.

It also benefited her body greatly. Standing above average in height for a 9-year-old girl, with vibrant crimson hair, shining green eyes, toned muscles, and a tan to die for, she was quite beautiful to Harley. But once Harley took a look at her clothing did she take a sharp breath, and realize that the child before her wasn't an ordinary one. Even child prostitution rings didn't have their 'employees' wearing a dark blue cloth around the chest, dark green form-fitting mini-shorts, black fingerless gloves and boots. Combined with her somewhat smirking expression and the fact she wasn't wearing anything else - Harley could clearly see Morgana's lower region through the shorts – declared one thing.

Morgana was sexy, knew it, and wasn't afraid to show it. And powerful to boot.

Morgana then said "Whatever the case with the Joker and Batman, I wasn't about to let a pretty little thing such as yourself stay with that crazy ass gay clown. Especially when he forced you to become this for his own amusement. You-" "YOU LIAR!" But she was cut off by Harley vehemently denying what Morgana was saying about the Joker. Sighing, she said "Figures." then sent a blast of magic at Harley.

"Ah!" the blonde cried out, taken by surprise by Morgana's spell resonating and stimulating her body. _What is this?!_ Next thing she knew, the table and restraints were replaced by open air and energy as she was rendered spread-eagle while facing the girl. She would've gasped if she could as she saw Morgana lower her shorts enough to completely show slightly puffed, but still cute, lower lips, then brought a hand down and start pumping three in and out in front of her. All the while, said fingers were glowing from concentrated magic.

"I rather wished this wasn't needed to snap you out of the clusterfuck the Joker put your mind in," Morgana said, a little bit mockingly. She then pulled her fingers out, and right behind it was easily _a 5 inch cock coming out of her!_ "but it looks like I might need a bit more force."

Next thing Harley knew, she was re-positioned so that her own region was open to Morgana, and the mental-case-mind-break began.

***** **This time, it may seem like rape, but because of how magic tends to vary and Harley/Joker usually being completely insane, Morgana's just using sex-based magic to turn Harley back into Harleen. She'll still be crazy at times, but no Joker-style crazy.** *****

Morgana bent over Harley, grabbing a hold of what little clothing was left, then ripping it off as her own clothes disappeared. She then got on top of Harley, her magic cock poised at Harley's mouth, who couldn't do anything as her mouth seemingly opened on its own, allowing access. She was still holding onto the 'hope' of Mr. J finding and rescuing her. But that 'hope' wasn't gonna last long if Morgana had anything to say about it. Starting with pumping her cock in Harley's throat, while her own tongue transformed and pumped into Harley's pussy. Her hands went to work on Harley's ass, roughly groping her cheeks.

Harley was surprised that she could still breath with Morgana's cock still in her mouth. But she was still crying some at what she was experiencing. Even as a psycho, she hated rape! However... as it went on... a part of her started thinking otherwise. The insanity instilled by the Joker was starting to lose hold, allowing to slowly see the situation in a clearer light. It just took a few minutes before it was any substantial work, seeing as it was only when the pair let loose their respective orgasms that it was enough. But what the orgasms awakened in her got both her sane and insane side pissed off.

The Joker had drugged her, gave her a concussion, RAPED HER, and then dropped her in the toxic waste!

"I see you noticed." Morgana said as she got off of Harley. "What exactly the Joker did to you?"

"Yes!" growled Harley through her tears. "That bastard! I trusted him!"

"Didn't like people like him before this life, still don't like them now." said Morgana before smirking. "I can make it so that you can eventually take your revenge, but you are going to have to swear yourself to me first."

Harley raised an eyebrow at that. That was all the girl was asking? Serve her, and she can set up Joker for her? However, she still had to ask "Why should I? I could always end up taking care of him myself."

"True." was the reply as Morgana started playing with Harley's body alongside planting kisses all over, getting some impressive moans from the blonde. "But I can give you a few advantages over him, such as magic," cue nipple play "superhuman body," cue finger fucking. "or even shape-shifting to make him your personal toy for a while." cue French-kiss. "If you so desire, of course. In the meantime, though, I have need of an army for a personal matter of my own. The details can wait until after you accept."

Even without the stimulation, Harley understood just why the girl said the deal like she did. It would be a lot more satisfying if she had some sort of ability to help her, like she said. After a little muddled thought, she couldn't figure out any sort of reason not to take it. Let alone the fact that Morgana was a natural at pleasing a girl. "I'm in."

This time Morgana gave her a true, yet still dangerous, smile as she positioned her cock at Harley's pussy. "Good girl. By the way, my name is Morgana Potter, but you can call me by my original name." Just before she thrust in, she told Harley who she truly was. "Morgana le Fay."

Harley could scarcely believe what she heard. This kid called herself Morgana le Fay, reborn! THE Morgana! The most famous witch in history! But considering how she was feeling as Morgana pounded away inside her, she certainly wasn't complaining. The blonde didn't even register the room changing to her on a large, round bed covered in red silk, with lilac pillows and transparent curtains, all surrounded by lavender- and cream-scented candles.

Morgana is only truly dangerous towards the ones against her, but in regards to her own, they'll be treated as either human beings or royalty. Various actions may determine which it is.

It was about an hour before Morgana had finally finished claiming Harley as hers. And Harley was a mess because of it, for cum was all over her. Harley didn't notice a thing as the candles, silk, and pounding lulled her to sleep pretty quickly, leaving her at the mercy of Morgana fucking her ass, tits, and then just really masturbated in various ways on her. But because it was created by magic, the cum sunk through Harley's skin and hair, giving her a shine and tone that enhanced her to perfection.

"I daresay she'll be surprised with how she no longer needs anything like a bra to keep her supple breasts and butt from sagging for the rest of her life." Morgana mused before yawning. "But that can wait until morning." She then brought the two up to rest on the pillows. Cuddling up to Harley, her cock withdrew into non-existence as she closed her eyes and thought to herself. _Sleep well, my jester general, for the real fun has yet to come._

 **Doomsday (female clone) part 1 – (age 10 Morgana):**

Even with no one really around, the place was a mess. Fire, rubble, bent metal, nothing was left untouched in the battle. But Clark had more important things to deal with, such as fending off Luthor's creation, Doomsday. However, only the Kryptonite spear created by Batman could kill the monster. Thankfully, with some help from his love, Lois Lane, he was able to retrieve it. As he flew straight at the monster - which was currently tied up by a raven-haired warrior women that idly reminded him of the mythological Amazons, and poisoned by Kryptonite gas from Batman - spear point first, he cried out in determination, ready to sacrifice his own life for the lives of the others. But something strange happened just as he stabbed Doomsday in the chest.

A silhouette of a woman appeared above and behind Doomsday, seeming to be holding a large object in above her head. Hard to tell with the energy dancing across Doomsday's body and the clouds of dust hanging around in the air. But he was able to get a clearer picture a little bit later, seeing as when the Amazon women's hold slipped, the hidden person slammed the object down on the monster's head, revealing it to be a giant wooden hammer. Which had enough force behind it to slam the monster flat on the ground, breaking the Kryptonite tip inside of it.

Unfortunately stuck under the body, Clark saw some of the finer details about the new face. Blonde hair in pigtails, mischevious stormy blue eyes barely showing from the fire, and wearing a red-with-black-trim corset that showed her midriff and half of her chest and black-with-red-trim hip-hugging pants, and finally plain dark blue fingerless gloves.

"Whew." she said as she hefted her hammer onto her shoulder. "Glad I made it in time. Now then." She then pressed something the the handle of the hammer, which transformed into a chainsaw that she grabbed with both hands. "Time for My Lady's sample."

"Excuse me." Clark grunted, tired and still feeling a bit of the Kryptonite affecting him.

"Huh?" she said, stopping what she was about to do and looked around. Noticing Clark still under the body, she exclaimed. "Oooohhh! Sorry, there. Didn't quite see you under Big Bad here. Just a sec." Tossing the chainsaw to the side, she then grabbed a hold of Doomsday and pulled it off of Clark.

Backing up a bit, primarily to lessen the effects of the Kryptonite, he told her. "Thanks, but, who are you?"

"Harley Quin." said Batman, cutting off a now pouting Harley. "Former psychologist turned maniac by the Joker, but disappeared nearly a year ago."

Harley reluctantly acquiesced to Batman. "True, but like you said, I disappeared nearly a year ago. Now I work for the one who managed to get me away from that bastard. I would tell you how My Lady is, but she wanted the honor herself. So just find the floating castle and you can meet with her if you want."

"Okay?" Clark said, somewhat confused about this whole ordeal. "And what about the chainsaw?"

Harley gasped. "Oh yeah! The sample for My Lady!" Quickly grabbing the chainsaw, she started it up before running it _clean through Doomsday's arm!_ Once she was done, she somehow managed to turn the chainsaw into a simple block that she placed _in a too small pants pocket!_ She then picked up the piece she cut off _without effort_ , then pulled out a small device as she turned to the three and said. "Thanks for reminding me. My Lady had gotten a crazy idea to make a clone of Big Bad here, with a few tweaks, to join My Lady's army. I sure hope she makes it female, it'd be interesting to taste alien/monster pussy. Now if you'll excuse me, you might want to do somethine about the rest." She disappeared before their eyes as they maintained blushes, including Batman, at what Harley said. However, Batman also registered what Harley said about 'My Lady's army.'

 _I'll need to see just what this Lady is all about, because raising an army is usually anything_ but _good._

Let's just say that the only person that didn't like the encounter was Morgana, despite the fact that Harley ended up naked, tied and gagged, and with a max-set steampunk style machine vibrating and pounding in both her pussy and ass at the same time.

Harley certainly thought it was worth it.

 **Hermione Granger – (age 12 Morgana):**

 _I wonder what exactly is taking Hogwarts so long to send that letter._ Thought Morgana while taking a walk around suburban London at about 8:45 at night. _It should've showed up a couple of years ago._

It's been nearly seven years since she killed the Dursleys, nearly three since Harley started people joining her, nearly two since she started the process of creating her own Doomsday copy, and nearly one when her acceptance letter should've arrived. At least according to what she heard from some of her recruits that had went to Hogwarts before.

However, she didn't quite dwell on it all that much, seeing as Why* is she suddenly smelling tiger a lot like the original werewolf- before Mordred cursed them to spite his daughter- Hunter? _A weretiger? When did_ that _happen?_

Further investigation, via magic, revealed a young girl, about her age, in a nearby house. And boy did Morgana like what she saw. Reddish-brown hair, chocolate eyes, and a cute and perky set of tits and butt, with a little hair right above her lower lips to finish. Her current clothing got Morgana's own tits to hardened a bit, as it was matching white bra and panties under a see-through nightie.

However, the girl was covered with an illusion, which hid a figure about a size or two smaller than Harley, but in the form of a were-tiger with red-with-a-hint-of-brown hair, green eyes, and black claws. This, as well as how the room was pretty much filled with nothing but books, set Morgana off some.

 _Clearly,_ thought Morgana. _she's never had life, so she lives through books. No wonder she's hiding her true appearance at what apparently is her own home. What about her parents?_

Directing herself away from the girl, she looked around the house. It was the girl's father that gave her an idea on how to make a connection to the girl. She just needed to make a quick call.

"Harley. It's me. Remember that one guy that showed up about a week or so ago, Dan Granger? It seems his daughter might be of use to us, not to mention she and his wife are pretty hot. What say you about us visiting them tomorrow for a chat?"

Knock, knock. "Hang on a moment."

The Granger family of three were just having breakfast on a Saturday morning when they heard someone at the door. None of them really knew who it was, at least until Dan opened the door and saw Morgana and Harley waiting. Surprised by them, but thankful they didn't have outfits similar to last time he met, he said. "Morgana? Harley? What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Dan." said Morgana. "Mind if we come in for a moment? It'd be best to explain things with your family attending as well."

Getting a little suspicious, but not enough for paranoia, he let the pair in to the sitting room, asking them to wait little for him and his family to finish their breakfast.

Once all five were in the sitting room, Dan asked "So, what brings you two here?"

"To try and help calm you down, I'll first be saying this." said Morgana, smiling. "No wonder you didn't bring any of your family with you last time, what with these two tigers."

That got Harley laughing, Dan gaping, and his wife and daughter sputtering and blushing. But it did the trick, since Dan was trying to wrap his head around the blatant comment, making it hard for him to stay suspicious.

She then turned serious. "Although the biggest part of why we're is is because is because of the literal were-tiger currently among us." Dan's daughter paled upon hearing that.

"You don't have to worry about us, dear." Harley quickly told her. "Especially when My Lady here was the one that created the original werewolf."

Explaining the whole story behind that, Morgana could see that the Granger family were starting to trust them. However, she knew that it was going to take at least a bit more convincing to get the girl, Hermione Granger, on board. Thankfully she did have an idea. She just had to run it by them first.

Getting there attention, she said "I think I have an idea that would probably help you feel comfortable in your tiger form. At least around us." Seeing their faces, she explained. "I could always come back later and give you a massage, Hermione. I honestly don't recall how many times it's helped."

In the end, it was decided that Morgana would come back later to help Hermione feel okay in her were-tiger form. In the meantime, Harley would entertain Dan and his wife Emma in the meantime, although Morgana did make sure to order Harley to keep it simple. As in "All clothes are to stay on, Harley! At least wait until _they_ decide to bring you in, got it?"

"You guys ready?" Morgana asked. "Thankfully Harley's kept her word. If you're willing, she'll be taking you to a night at Chez Bruce."

Dan and Emma were shocked. Chez Bruce was one of the higher end restaurants in London, if not England. One can't just eat a meal there without _at least_ a reservation! And they only really had a couple of hours before they _invited_ the couple to there! "But wha-"

"Jane here's actually training to be a masseuse, so she's here to learn a thing or two." explained Morgana. "That, and she's a pretty big cat person, so she's more likely to squeal at Hermione than fall back."

Morgana was correct, because upon realizing just what she was implying, the blonde-haired 18-year-old quietly squealed and said "We're really giving a massage to a cat-girl?! Oh, I can't believe this is happening!?"

Morgana chuckled. "Easy, girl, you don't want to spook her. We do need to get her okay with that form in the first place, and fangirls aren't going to help" Sheepishly, Jane quieted down, then the pair went to the sitting room where Hermione was waiting, Harley led Dan and Emma to their meal.

Wearing simple grey sweats, Hermione was still nervous about the whole thing. Even adding the fact that she was what was known as a muggleborn witch in a pretty prejudiced society, her life was pretty simple. Do Ron's homework, do good in classes, stay silent about any problems, and keep magic a secret from those not in the know. Becoming part cat just really required a few tweaks to make work. But then this one girl comes in with an apparently reformed criminal, _and somehow instantly knows the truth about her!_ _Let alone the fact that for some reason, it was A BLOODY TIGER THAT SHE BECAME!_

And she brought a woman to help with the massage that's supposed to help her as well. Hermione already has enough problems to deal with. But one thing she couldn't quite figure was Morgana herself. From what she saw, Morgana was Morgana Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived-And-Missing-For-Years. But from just the first meeting, Hermione could tell that Morgana wasn't anything like the stories. Made even more apparent by the fact that she returned in black slippers, a purple skirt and a red midriff shirt that looped around her neck and once around the middle of her back.

Clearly, Morgana's not going to follow _anyone_.

"Okay, here's how this will go." said Morgana as she turned the couch into a massage bed. "For maximum efficiency,-" She then dispelled Hermione's glamour, getting Jane to gasp and squeal while Hermione tried to hide her form. "oh will you calm down, you look gorgeous- you'll be staying like that. As well as completely naked. While on the bed, I'll the one doing the main massage while Jane will help when I say so. Any questions?" Getting a shake of the head, she then said. "Then strip, or would you like us to do it?"

Blushing, Hermione quickly proceeded to take off her clothes in front of the two, thankful that Hogwarts desensitized her to being naked around girls near her own age. Unfortunately, for her, none of her dorm-mates were really interested in other girls, so she had trouble handling Morgana and Jade, who were clearly interested in her like that.

Whistling, Morgana said while Jane whimpered a little in arousal. "Dang girl, why you hiding that tasty bod? You definitely don't have anything to be shy about." Hermione's blush got even worse. "Now up you get. Onto the bed, and on your stomach to begin." Once the girl was on the bed, Morgana simply said "Now we can begin. Jane, ears."

***** **Morgana, Hermione, and FC (Filler Character – Jane. She's also in standard white massage scrubs. Also, groaning/moaning while talking WON'T happen.)** *****

"Yes, ma'am." said Jane, walking around the bed to Hermione's head and started lightly scratched her on the ears, eliciting some purring to come from the girl. Meanwhile, Morgana went to Hermione's shoulder, poured a bit of oil on her hands, and started gently kneading them. Hermione moaned from how well the pair were making her feel, and they were just starting. She ended up not noticing when Morgana started moving down her back, and then to her sides. All she did when Morgana rubbed the side of her breasts was a quick gasp, but otherwise nothing.

Once Hermione was good and lulled, Morgana had Jade quickly strip and then start on Hermione's feet, moving up her body. Once she was working on the legs, Morgana made short work of her own clothes, then joined her on Hermione's legs. It was when they went over to her tail and butt that Hermione finally started to get what the pair were doing. Mainly because she experienced her first ever orgasm from their ministrations on her tail.

"W-w-w-w-wha-" "Shhh, Hermione. Don't worry, the pleasure is only beginning. Let's flip you over so that we can continue." Still dazed from the pleasure, Hermione didn't resist being turned onto her back, but she still blushed at the naked forms Morgana and Jane, who was drooling at her own form. But before she could try again to protest, Jane occupied her lips with her own as Morgana worked her fingers into Hermione's other set of lips.

"Jane, would you mind moving to her chest?" asked Morgana. "I do have a few questions for her."

"Yes, My Lady." said Jane as she stopped kissing Hermione and started sucking on her tits.

To temporarily let up, Morgana stopped fingering Hermione and moved up to make it easier.

"First off, might I ask how you became a tiger-girl to begin with?" The resulting answer somewhat shocked Morgana. Hogwarts was a mess! A BLOODY MESS! And to matters worse, one of Gwendolyn's spawn was the current Headmaster! No wonder Morgana didn't get a letter from their, if one of her sworn enemies was in charge of the school.

Further questions revealed Hermione's lack of friends, verbal abuse from her classmate Ron Weasley, and her being top of her class. Among other things.

Morgana smiled at Jane. "Looks like we got ourselves a cat among rats here. Sexy _and_ smart." She then started nibbling some on Hermione's neck while returning her fingers back to the girls pussy. "And quite a wet one at that." She then went silent, allowing Hermione to be the only one moaning her head off. After a bit, Jane finished with Hermione's tits and started nibbling a bit on the girl's G-Spot, cracking Hermione's resolve and getting her to climax all over Morgana's fingers and a little bit of Jane own tits. But before Jane could taste any of it, Morgana stopped her. "Why don't we let our sweet little kitty here have the first taste of the milk?" She placed her fingers in front of Hermione's mouth, who absentmindedly reached up and sucked them clean, enjoying the taste of herself.

Getting up on all fours, she playfully growled as she turned to face Jane's cum-covered breast, not really caring as her animal side took command of her body and mind nor Morgana changing the bed back into the couch it originally was, with Jane laying on it underneath Hermione. Coincidentally, she was also rubbing her pussy over the blonde's own, allowing Morgana to use magic to split her tongue in two longer ones. One for each girl, while Morgana's fingers pumped away in her own.

"Reowr!" cried Hermione as the onslaught intensified. She was amazed at how she was feeling with the two. _Why did I ever believe those idiots in thinking my cat side was bad? The things these girls, especially Morgana, can do, there's just no way to describe it. I just hope Mum and Dad are okay with my choices._

A half hour later, the three girls finally climaxed together. Hermione could barely stay awake afterwards, but was still able to have a proper conversation with Morgana as Jane went on her way back to her own home, courtesy of Morgana's magic. Which also gave Hermione a starting point with her questions.

"How exactly are you so good with your magic?"

"The simplest way to explain that is with my original name, before I was born as Potter." said Morgana. "It was le Fay. Yes, I'm Morgana le Fay, reborn. And my magic power's only gotten stronger ever since. Now there are a few things you should know." She then started to explain to the cat-girl about how she was betrayed by her Headmaster's ancestor, Gwendolyn, alongside Slytherin, how she was reborn, how she was getting ready to fight whatever army either line brought against her, and how she actually cares about people unlike their lines. Needless to say, Hermione was quite willing to join after the whole situation was explained to her properly. But she didn't like having to pretend otherwise until Morgana was able to actively join her at Hogwarts.

Reluctantly accepting the condition, Morgana promised Hermione that she was welcome to visit, or ask if Morgana was willing to come over to do whatever she wanted. She even promised to get the Prime Minister to keep people off her back in case Morgana called her in for an assignment around town.

"But once we reunite at Hogwarts, the mask stays off." Morgana told her as she redressed the two. "But for the time being, rest. I'll be here until your parents get back, and tomorrow, we can begin your training."

About an hour and a half later, Harley returned with Dan and Emma, clearly having had a good time together. Harley had explained what was going on, and how Hermione could be an integral part of it. Arriving back home, and seeing their daughter as a cat-girl wearing dark blue biker shorts and midriff vest with a pretty sizable diamond-shaped opening, exposing her cleavage, cuddling with Morgana on the couch with a bit of a shine to her fur, clinched the deal in their eyes.

The Granger family was joining Morgan in the fight against her enemies.

***** **Basically, for Hermione's appearance, look up Base Form Tigra from** _ **Marvel: Avengers Academy**_ **. Simplest way to describe it.** *****

 **Doomsday (female clone) part 2 – (age 12 Morgana)**

 _Once again, I really wish that My Lady allowed a more technological design for the castle._ A man thought as he made his way through Morgana's castle, which people have started calling "The Family Menagerie," with a message for Morgana from the labs. _Although I certainly hope that she's not with one of her girls like last time._

As it turned out, the castle Morgana 'created' was actually _the_ Camelot returned to the world. However, she did a few 'modifications,' otherwise known as one part becoming a bar/grill with a job board, one part becoming a 'training grounds' (Library/dojo), and the biggest part turning into a combo living quarters and strip club/brothel. But the key difference is that most of the employees of the club were either non-human females, or females that were once human but got a sort of 'boost' from Morgana. Granted, there is still a few humans, like Harley, living there, but the rest were mermaids, werewolves, etc. There were even underage girls as well, but they were either orphans or had permission. What made it called 'The _Family_ Menagerie' was the special discounts Morgana gives to committed couples, especially those that have kids but don't have a baby sitter available, despite the lack of activities for most of the younger generation (like an arcade). Also, if said children needed to speak to their parents while said parents were in the club section, special collars made it so that they couldn't even see any of what was really going on in there.

Even if Morgana didn't care about morality all that much, she wasn't about to antagonize people that would be part of her eventual army. If she can help it, at least.

Unfortunately, for the messenger, Morgana was 'breaking in' a few of the younger new recruits for her club. A couple of magic clones were either getting sucked or pounding away at a 16-year-old girl from Africa and a 13-year-old girl from Asia, while the real Morgana had a 9-year-old girl from South America riding her now 7 ½ inch cock. And all three girls were facing the door.

One other thing to mention about the castle: Morgana had installed doors to virtually anywhere on the planet, so that she didn't have to stick with just the UK.

 _Oh, great_. The man thought as he attempted to keep himself calm enough to deliver the message with a straight face. He wasn't succeeding all that much, until every last girl in the room, clone or otherwise, climaxed and the new girls nodded off as they were carried away to be returned home until it is their shift to work.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you My Lady?" he deadpanned after she sat up to address him, still completely naked. All he got was her smirking at him, causing him to groan. "At any rate, I have a message from the labs." Turning serious, he said. "The Project is awake, however, there is a problem. It's calling itself Lily Potter, and asking for you."

That caught Morgana off guard. Standing up, she summoned her standard green dress outfit, and solemnly ordered the man. "Take me there now."

Arriving at the labs, located underneath the damaged home of the Potters in Godric's Hollow, Morgana ordered the scientists currently working there to let her through to the Project, aka the clone of Doomsday she was planning on making. Unlike the original Doomsday, not only was this one female, but also partly human, giving the clone increased control, increased intelligence, and a better appearance. Among other things, but it was certain details that alerted Morgana to the possibility that Lily was indeed inside it.

Red hair, green eyes, and a energy signature similar to her own, the clone was currently wearing a standard set of gray bra and shorts usually expected on women undergoing some sort of experimental procedure. It, or rather she, apparently, was also attempting to rampage, wanting to know just what was going on.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

As well as what they did to her current body, which had Doomsday's spikes in various places to maintain a form that is both beautiful and deadly. With a bit of a dark gray tint to her skin, bone plating on her knuckles and joints, and muscles ready to rip the metal restraining her to shreds, but didn't quite realize that they were reinforced with magic. So she wasn't quite getting out anytime soon.

Silencing her, Morgana directed her creation to herself as she said. "If you would calm down, we'd be able to gain an understanding about all this, because even I stay away from breaking the barrier between life and death. Make a window to talk through, yes. Bring back the dead, no. So, to start off, why don't you tell us what you know about Halloween night in Godric's Hollow, 11 years ago."

If her thoughts were correct, then the reborn le Fay's mother had somehow been reborn herself in the body of Doomsday's clone. And the best way to determine that was by asking about the day she died. And when she started hearing in exact detail about then, she knew. She just had one small problem after the description was done.

"How are we to do this, because even with you reborn, your in a body unrelated to mine, so should 'Mom' be genuine or more of a pet name."

Lily gasped, then started tearing up at that. Her daughter was right there in front of her. She didn't care about not being biologically related to her daughter anymore, she can still be there to take care of her. Or at least be there for her. So once she felt the restraints open, and saw Morgana open her arms some, she ran over and hugged the girl. "I don't care. One of my greatest dreams was to raise a family. I thought Voldemort had taken that chance from me for good."

Even though she had experienced a _lot_ more than Lily, and as such shouldn't be affected all that much, Morgana still felt herself starting to cry at how she got a second chance with a mother.

After a while, the two calm down enough for Morgana to lead her back to her castle, surprising Lily with how the labs were under Godric's Hollow, and mind-blown by her main job as owner of a 'night club.' But she was especially angered by what Dumbledore had done ever since her death, showing just why she named her daughter Morgana.

However, upon arriving at the castle, Morgana saw the newcomers and deadpanned. "Really, you kids are attempting to rob me, of all people?"

 *** - an actual thought from Morgana wasn't needed.**

 **The lemons weren't quite all that good, in my opinion, mainly to show that Morgana wasn't going for finesse. With Harley, she was breaking her from the Joker's control. With Hermione, she needed confidence, which was helped better by pleasure than finesse. That, and she somewhat prefers to leave the really intimate times for actual couples, like Dan and Emma.**

 **Also, unless someone _requests_ otherwise, their will be a few differences between this and my other story 'Were'mon.'**

 **Lowest age she'll be with is 9-years-old, unless she uses a de-aging spell on herself. Then it'll be either 5 or 6.**

 **Harley, Hermione, and Lily are going to be some of the main group, but that doesn't mean others like Poison Ivy won't end up joining the group over the years. I just most likely won't be showing their acceptance moments.**

 **Unless something needs to be identified (i.e. Filler Character Jane), the only ID for lemons/limes with be bold letters at the start and finished.**

 **If she wants to get her point across quickly and effectively, Morgana will humiliate the other person in public (Example: Ron and Draco – they might end masturbating in the Great Hall, then jump each other there as well.). However, for the most part, she'll be doing with with just the ones that make her angry enough to force the issue.**

 **Harley's outfit during Doomsday part 1 is, best I recall, and version of her _Batman: Arkham_ series outfit. Only a bit more liberal in comparison, and without the make-up. While her hammer was just enhanced by magic into a Swiss Army Knife, basically.**

 **Characters such as Jane and the three girls are just Filler Characters. They won't play any big aspect of the story except when I need a role filled that none of the main characters can fill.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again!**

 **First and foremost, don't expect as many updates as my other stories. Got enough of them as is, so this one is more 'If I got an idea for an update, I'll try and put it up.' If you want sex, futas, or seeming lack of public decency, while having semi-constant updates, check out 'Were'mon.' If I manage to get a few chapters done pretty quickly, then you got more to read, but if I don't then tough luck.**

 **Doesn't mean I won't take ideas to help speed things along.**

 **Now we'll begin in bringing in Hogwarts. Among the few things to note for later is the age range for magic-users. Pretty standard stuff, the whole 'Magic-users take longer to age than non-magic-users' bit. Also, Morgana and her group will start acting/sounding a bit more crude in comparison, but that is to show just how much they really care about a world that needs some _serious_ work. Aka – not much at all.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter.**

Hogwarts calls

Morgana Potter was her reborn name, while Morgana le Fay was her original name. Not that very many people actually knew that. But in a growing age of heroes and villains, she had also taken a few other names that suited her too. She figured Joey and his friends had something to do with it, but she knew that names have held power throughout the tests of time. Therefore, she took the names of 'My Lady' and 'Madame Arcana,' among others. Although she did prefer to be simply called Morgana, as the only thing she planned on hiding was her preparations to obtain her revenge.

What's not to like about a name given to you in both of your lives?

However, whenever she has an encounter with people such as Batman, Lex Luthor, and just those that haven't earn the right, she is known as just Arcana, a more unisex name. It sounded about right, especially after she snapped her fingers and defeated both Dr. Fate and Klarion the Witch Boy in a magic duel at the same time. That pretty well classified her as the strongest wielder of magic on the planet. Like she cared about that.

She had just turned thirteen years old. Yesterday was her birthday. Thankfully, she had not only gained some true friends over the years, she had regained her current body's mother. Anyone else was more friendly acquaintances, most of them people she had saved or helped in exchange for their help, if she wasn't just feeling helpful at the time, which happened sometimes when she was helping someone from one of the 'criminal element.' Ever since Harley, she didn't have to live alone in the darkness of Camelot Castle, which she had turned into one of the top multi-facility places in the world.

Though, she supposed her life could have a lot worse. Above all, she could still have been with 'them,' powerless and helpless. But it wasn't worth it to waste away thinking about people were already dead. Even if it was because of them that her past life returned to her. Easily knowing that both Lily and James were magical, alongside herself, it was obvious why they had hated her. The Dursleys had a phobia to anything abnormal. More than likely, abnormal included having your parents die on you.

Returning to Camelot in present day London, she set to work making it usable as both a work space, living space, and recreational center for her brand of fun. Which she also currently partaking in on top of the head of the Sphinx in Egypt with an Egyptian woman.

 **Fucking** said woman's brains out in a specially warded hot tub with a 7 ½ in cock and five copies. The real her was plugging up the woman's ass, while a copy was slamming away in her cunt, two more copies were being jacked off by the woman's hands, another was getting sucked off, and the last copy was de-aged to a kid and getting titfuck by the woman.

For the record, she had switched over to turning her clit into a cock a couple of years after she met Harley.

"You like this treatment, don't you Ishlut?" she said as she lay in the water, watching and listening as the woman on her was gangbanged, splashing a bit of water every time someone moved as the water was up to the middle of the woman's pussy and the bottom of her own tits. It added another element of fun to it in her opinion. "All those big futa cocks using your dirty, sexy body?"

Morgana's words didn't garner a normal response, but the woman's body did give one in place of it. Just as the copy in her slit thrust in, she clamped down on both her pussy and her ass, squeezing the cocks in each. Her hands increased their tempo while her mouth's suction intensified. She couldn't quite do anything about the one giving her chest a makeover, unfortunately.

Groaning some at the increased pressure, Morgana said "You've been a good slut. Here you go." That was the cue for all the copies to cum, leaving the woman completely soaked in cum. Unconscious and twitching from pleasure, the woman slumped back onto Morgana, who then picked her up and laid her right beside her in the hot tub as the copies dispersed.

"Great fuck as always, Ishizu." Morgana said as she laid back **herself.** Unfortunately, she was interrupted as her phone went off. Sighing, she activated her phone and speaker. "Yes, Tigra?"

" _You do recall asking for the occasional update, right?_ " said Tigra. " _Well, this is one of them. Brooklyn Bitch was acting up again, only this time she attempted to trick one of the mermaids into the desert to rape. Lily's probably already have her in the Break Room at this moment._ "

Pinching her nose, Morgana said. "Serves her right. Hopefully, for her sake, she doesn't end up as one of the Toys."

" _Yeah, but if she does, no skin off of us. Just some paperwork with the Yanks._ " Tigra said. " _Cheshire also showed up and started an orgy on the stage after the China group were done their performance, by the way... Hehehe... Hold on, Bakura's getting my attention. Yes, Bakura?...WHAT?!_ "

"What is it, Hermione?" Morgana asked, concerned with her friend and lover's shout.

Tigra, or Hermione Granger, didn't hear Morgana. " _What the bloody hell is Professor McGonagall doing here of all places?!_ " That got Morgana's attention. _Professor McGonagall? The Transfiguration teacher Hermione mentioned? Looks like I'll have to cut my break off now. I was looking forward for a longer one._

"I'm on my way." she said before turning off her phone and stepping out of the tub. "Sorry, Ishizu, but break time's over." She mentally sent the woman back to her home, while locking off the hot tub so that it won't be found so easily without her. Morgana then teleported herself into the Menagerie right beside Hermione's table. Turning the corner to see her leather clad back to her, she asked. "Where is she?"

"Reowr!" Hermione jumped onto the table, surprised from Morgana's voice behind her. Turning around, she was about to reprimand her friend, only to sweatdrop at her lack of clothes. "Really? Professor McGonagall's here, and you're not wearing anything. You want to give her a heart attack or something?"

Hermione's warning came too late as the pair heard a cry of "Merlin's beard!" from the door. Turning to it revealed a seemingly middle-aged woman with dark brown hair, with a touch of gray, tied up in a bun, wearing a dark crimson long-sleeved dress that covered her entire body, but still maintain a level of beauty befitting her, and a pair of glasses that just screamed 'teacher' while still being somewhat old. Her sleek hand was on her pretty ample and firm chest in shock. Overall, Morgana was certainly liking the 'sexy teacher.' Although, considering that the woman was indeed shocked by her nude form, she had to acquiesce to Hermione's words.

With not even a look, Morgana's clothes faded onto her. A low-cut V-neck shiny navy blue vest alongside form-fitting pants of the same color underneath a white knitted skirt tied on one side. Black boots completed her look.

"That's not quite much better, love." Hermione said. "But then again, I'm about the same at the moment, so I can't quite say much of anything."

"M-ms. Granger?!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall. "What are you doing here?! And who is this...young woman...with you?"

Morgana answered that with her question. "You wouldn't happen to be looking Morgana Potter, would you?"

"Yes." the woman answered.

Morgana, with a bit of flair added, elegantly bowed and said "Morgana Potter, at your service." The poor professor couldn't take it, the daughter of two of her closest friends and students, was some sort of scarlet woman!

"For the record, I'm not scarlet." Morgana said. "I'm white. And since I didn't care about how the Wizarding World thought of me last time, I most certainly don't care this time. Most of them are rather prudish, gullible, and quite stiff, just like Old Man Merlin. Why else did they listen to Gwendolyn and Slytherin when those two turned me into the bad guy?"

"Not to mention that the term 'scarlet woman' requires the woman to be open for anyone and everyone." added Hermione. "Very rarely does My Lady here actually submit to anyone. It's either she dominates you, or not at a-aaaahhh!" To prove Hermione's point, Morgana cut her off with a hand petting her tail, making her gasp from the sudden arousal. Glowering at Morgana once her hand was off, Hermione said. "You didn't have to do that to prove a point, Morgana."

While the two were doing their little monologue, Professor McGongall's mind was racing at what she heard. _Last time? Old Man Merlin? What is she talking about? How does she seem to know Merlin and Slytherin without being a part of the Wizarding World? And who is this 'Gwendolyn'?_

Just then, a set of doors leading to another section of the castle burst open, a young blond boy running in. "My Lady, come quick! Harley and John are back, and they're both hurt! Something is seriously wrong! John is hurt worse than Harley, for the record."

Morgana was already up and running. Hermione turned to Professor McGonagall real quick and say to her "Sex is just her hobby, but she is willing to set it aside for us. Come along to see for yourself." and left to join her friend. The woman wasn't too far behind.

Arriving in the infirmary, the two saw Morgana already working alongside the staff on the light brown haired man named John, who seemed to have rather red skin and was crying out in pain. Harley was off to the side with an arm wrapped up, indicating a big cut.

"Hey, kitty." Harley said upon noticing them. "Glad you could join us."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, concerned.

Harley shrugged. "Not sure myself. Just really in Gotham, looking into two more recent arrivals to the scene, Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy, when we were attacked. All we could really tell was that they were using magic. We were kicking their butts when one managed to get John with a spell that made him like that. I got a cut from that distraction. Once all of them were gone, I got us back here as fast as I could."

"With good reason." Morgana added her results. "He's being affected by demonic possession."

"WHAT?!" cried the three women with her.

"Yes, but-" She was cut off when John cried out again, forcing her to use magic to put the man in a coma, then ordering the medics to put him in isolation until they could properly help him. "And keep me updated on his status." Turning back to her friends and guest, she continued. "But it is one of the strangest I know of. So far, it seems to just be burning him up. Normally it would've already been close to full take over by now, and yet it so far hasn't even tried. Last time required at least Merlin to intervene, and Etrigan was actively attempting possession. Hopefully I won't need to interfere."

Professor McGonagall was getting a migraine with all the shocks and surprises that's been happening. Rebirth, super-humans, demons, and the daughter of her favorite student was apparently the owner of a "Night club and bar, not brothel." And can also read her mind without using Legilimency. "If you want a good, strong drink, just let the bartender known that I said so."

"Thanks." she said dryly. "I don't suppose I'll be able to continue this conversation right now, so I'll just leave your Hogwarts letter with the bartender and be on my way."

"No problem." Morgana told her. "Although, for the record, I won't be coming for much training in magic." Getting her attention, she elaborated. "Dumbledore follows the footsteps of his ancestor, Gwendolyn, who had tricked everyone into believing that she was Guinevere and Morgana le Fay was evil. As such, his days are numbered."

"Have a good night, baby." Harley quipped. And with that, the teacher left, relieved at the end of the surprises for the day. She would have to wait for answers before it killed her. Although a shadow of rebellion had already formed within her mind, waiting until it can join Morgana and get some of that love. But it had to be patient, what with a pretty strict teacher persona up front, and it being a mere shadow.

Just then Morgana remembered Lily. "Hermione. How long ago did Lily take the Brooklyn Bitch to the Break Room again?" Hermione didn't need to answer as they then heard a thud and a cry of "Minnie!" from Lily. Running out of the room, Morgana, Hermione, and Harley saw that Professor McGonagall had apparently fainted after meeting Lily in her new body, wearing a black and silver sleeveless jacket-vest that ended just an inch underneath her nipples and loose slacks held up by a blue belt. **(Basically Tia Harribel's regular outfit with a different color scheme)**

Hermione smacked her forehead. "Great. Now we got an even bigger problem."

"Oh, you worrying too much, kitty." Harley laughed. "This just makes it easier. Lily can take care of getting her on our side a lot easier than us."

"She does have a point, Tigra." Morgana acknowledged. "They have a closer relationship than any of us do. Mom!" Getting Lily's attention, she said. "Take her into your room to sleep. With her arrival, its time for me to got to Hogwarts." The crowd in the club cheered at the last part of what she said, understanding that with that statement, the plan was set into motion. First step: take down Dumbledore from within Hogwarts.

"It's about damn time!" Lily said as she picked up Professor McGonagall. "Thankfully, though, it was Minnie that delivered the letter instead of someone a lot worse."

Morgana laughed. "Indeed. At any rate, I figure this is cause for a bit of...celebration... wouldn't you say, girls?" Lily, Hermione, and Harley all eagerly agreed, so it wasn't long before the teacher was in bed, and the three girls were all lined up, ready and waiting for the fun to begin.

 **Morgana** created three copies behind them, naked, then dispelled her own clothes as she sat down on the bed in her own room. "Whoever lasts the longest goes first tonight, and I have a few things ready to keep it fair."

As she grew her cock and started stroking, her copys started on the other girls. However, the copys enhanced things depending on their target. For Lily, the copy's hands and lips were doing a sort of electro-shock draining on her, rendering her at a human power-level. For Harley, the copy was a bit rougher than normal, to bypass Harley's higher than normal resistance levels, but weren't on Lily's level. For Hermione, the copy secreted some cat pheromones on her. Basically, they all were forced down to a more human level for this.

 _James, I may still love you, but eat your heart! You've got nothing on Morgana!_ Thought Lily as her copy opened both her top and the bone armor underneath. It took a bit, but they managed to figure out how to get her bone armor off of her as needed. But thankfully, it didn't hinder anything beyond what requires her to be naked, like then. Raising her arms, Lily's chest was completely uncovered as her top and armor slid off, leaving her ample chest fully exposed. The copy twisted and pulled at her tits as it worked its magic on her, arousing the Doomsday clone to loud groaning from the pleasure. She idly felt her pants and lower armor start to slide down, but her focus was increasingly working on outlasting her sister-lovers. But like them, the more the copy worked her over, the harder it was to last.

 _For once, the Joker actually did something right for me._ Mused Harley, remembering the other other times Morgana did something like this to her. In all honesty, she didn't care who won this little game, just so long as she got some loving herself. Morgana, despite being the domina of the relationship, had some unique tastes every now and then, and Harley was always ready to experiment. Especially if it was of the rougher variants, like now while her copy was stabbing her fingers into Harley's exposed nipples and planting hickeys on her neck, all the while she was bent over at the waist. Unlike with Lily, she felt her copy grow another pair of hands, drop her pants and panties, and then grabbed her arms to arch her back as one last 'arm' plunged its fist in her soaked pussy. _This is new._

In the case of Hermione, however, her brain was already long gone from the pheromones knocking her into heat. The only reason she was still standing was the fact the copy and decided to forgo groping her to eating her pussy out, letting Hermione play with her own breasts. Growling meows from the pleasure, her animal instincts were fighting to take over, wanting the alpha to give her good, strong babies. It still knew, unfortunately for it, that Hermione wasn't quite ready to take that responsibility on yet, so for the time being her instincts just wanted to be claimed. Hard!

It only took ten minutes for all three of them to cum at the same time, causing an issue of who would go first. However, Harley revealed an idea.

"My Lady." she smiled as she pulled a small pill out of her pants pocket. "This just came in from the Lab right after you left and right before I did. I'm sure ingesting this can fix things for us, as well as be something you like a _lot_. Saw the recording for it myself."

Interested, Morgana took the pill from the former clown. "Really? Let's see for myself." swallowing the pill, the four girls waited to see what would happen. After about a minute, she felt it. Grunting as she bent over a bit, holding her hands over her slit. Next thing any of them really knew, a mass of purple tentacles erupted out of her, tying up Lily, Harley, Hermione, and Morgana's copies with four each for their limbs, two for their breasts, and one for their clits/cocks. Three more were poised near their dripping-with-anticipation slits, their asses, and their mouths. Although they all were surprised to find three tentacles poised for Morgana's own ass, mouth, and cock.

"Let me guess," the girl said. "it was a girl that test this out."

Harley nodded, laughing a bit. "One of the guys tricked her into. Imagine his surprise when those things erupted out and started fucking everyone in the room, including both of them. Neither of them wants to be in the same room as each other again."

The others couldn't help but laugh as well, thinking about how a naive guy paid the consequence for his taunt. He was definitely scarred for life.

Without further words, Morgana sent a mental command to the tentacles to begin. Said appendages plunged right in, twisting, sucking, pumping, with some vibrating and soothing in the mix.

Needless to say, all four of them approved of the pill. Just need to keep an eye on production and distribution. Although only Harley gained a bit of an addiction to the tentacles, while Lily and Hermione preferred a once every so often approach. But all four knew one thing was for certain as the lay together, completely covered in **cum.**

 _The true fun is about to begin._

 **For anyone that may be wondering about John, did you really expect me to keep The Ghost Rider out? At the very least, her primary list of fighting allies is one for each base (animal, tech, power, supernatural, magical, etc.)**

 **I'll see what I can do about getting Superman and Batman, and the rest of them, some 'screen-time,' but they're primarily in America. Not England. And for the record, the upcoming Justice League movie won't be happening yet. With Superman still alive, Darkseid(He is the main bad guy for it, right?) will hold back for longer to properly prepare the invasion.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, again!**

 **First and foremost, don't expect as many updates as my other stories. Got enough of them as is, so this one is more 'If I got an idea for an update, I'll try and put it up.' If you want sex, futas, or seeming lack of public decency, while having semi-constant updates, check out 'Were'mon.' If I manage to get a few chapters done pretty quickly, then you got more to read, but if I don't then tough luck.**

 **Doesn't mean I won't take ideas to help speed things along.**

 **Last time, McGonagall came in with the Hogwarts letter. Now Morgana will be meeting with a new ally and enemy: the Weasleys. Ron will be the enemy here. Molly will end up similar for a little bit, but she will be joining the rest of her family. Percy, on the other hand, will be more of an ego-centric 'punching bag.'**

 **Don't own Harry Potter.**

Goblins and Upcoming Allies

 **"Ah."** Morgana moaned a bit as she woke up, feeling her mother-from-another-body eating her pussy in the early morning. "Yes, that's the stuff!"

Momentarily switching to her fingers, Lily said "Like always, eh daughter? Thought you could use a proper wake up before get to speaking with Minnie, who's nursing a drink at the bar right after waking up." Getting to a higher position, she continued. "Hermione's keeping an eye on her, while Harley's taking care of that one kid from the attempted break-in last week. Tim, I believe."

"Yeah, Tim." Morgana quietly grunted, before grabbing Lily's arm, stopping her. "Are you sure you just want a drink, or feeling a bit more peckish?"

"You know us too well." Lily answered. She then got on her knees and, through magic, grew herself a 7 inch cock, which she started prodding at Morgana's ass. "Mind if I?"

Morgana's grin was the only answer she needed to slowly push forward, knowing that Morgana would already have stopped any pain from happening as she felt herself slide smoothly into her daughter's slick back hole.

Moaning from a feeling that she hadn't had in quite a while, Morgana wrapped her legs around Lily, helping to drive her in further and arcing her own back from the fullness. She wasn't the only one, as Lily had to hold off from continuing on account of how tight Morgana's ass was feeling around her cock.

"Oh, you've got a tight ass, daughter." Lily said. "Can't believe I didn't think of this earlier."

"What we've done before may be good," said Morgana. "But it's only 'good' until you bring the entire list together."

Lily couldn't help but agree. You may have preferences, but you can't truly feel great without at least trying everything once.

"I daresay you can start now, but mind not being all that hardcore?" Morgana asked. "It's been a while since I had a fuck that was more intimate than fun."

Leaning down to kiss her, Lily agreed. "Okay, Morgana." With that, she started moving, making sure that the girl felt every bit of it. Every moment both in and out, Morgana felt fuller than ever. Although that might have something to do with the fact that the pair had a relationship closer than anyone either of them have been with ever since Morgana got her memory back and Lily got a new body.

It wasn't too long before Lily couldn't quite hold back and had to started moving faster. That and they did have a bit of a time limit, so they couldn't stay that way for as long as they would've liked. But the two did like it ether way, as indicated when they both had happy faces as they climaxed, covering them in Morgana's cum and filling her ass with **Lily's.**

Upon calming down, the pair quickly got cleaned up and dressed, with Morgana wearing a strapless blue bikini underneath a modified version of her old forest green dress, adding in a V-cut front stopping an inch under her bikini top and an opening exposing her entire back. A pair of ruby red slippers **(color is random, and 'slippers' means 'slip on, but don't slide out,' not the type in 'Wizard of Oz)** and a low braid completed the look.

Lily just put on her usual outfit.

"Let's not keep the professor and Tigra waiting much longer." Morgana said as she raised her arm, looping it with Lily's.

"Let's." agreed Lily. "I also have to catch up properly with her, as well as get a few answers. You didn't quite allow us to look into things back in the Wizarding World all that much."

Morgana sighed. "I know, but none of us were quite ready. I wasn't ready to make a move, Harley wasn't ready to be a part of it, and you and Hermione weren't ready to reveal yourselves to them." She then smiled mischievously. "It'll also give us a challenge, seeing as some of the only people that can move against properly are Bruce, Clark, and Diana."

Lily had to concede with that. Especially together, there were very few people that could actually fight Morgana and her forces, particularly Harley, Hermione, and herself. Morgana could conquer the world if she wanted, and virtually nothing could really stop her. But that was something that just made people love Morgana all the more, albeit while sweat-dropping at her answer when asked about it.

"World domination? That has got to be one of the most boring ideas I have ever heard of."

As Lily had told her, Professor McGonagall was at the bar, leaning on her arm while holding a cup of scotch on the counter. Hermione was right beside her, wearing a purple with red trim tank top and miniskirt with black stiletto boots.

"I know it may seem crazy, but it's the truth." Hermione was heard saying to the woman as they approached.

"You mean how I'm actually Morgana le Fay, reborn after Gwendolyn and Slytherin made me out to be a villain?" asked Morgana. "Or how I managed to reform a criminal, get you to embrace your cat side, and somehow revive my current mother in the form of a female Doomsday clone?"

"Both." Hermione told her, right after Professor McGonagall jumped and groaned from the resulting headache. "Professor McGonagall did have a bit of a problem with things like this, unless spelled out properly."

"That's true. Part of why she had so much trouble dealing James and Sirius without me. As tight as they were, I somehow was the only one really able to decipher their words. Even Lupin had trouble at times." Lily said, shrugging. However, what McGonagall said next completely shocked her.

"Too bad Sirius betrayed you guys in the end."

"Now what the hell are you talking about?" Lily asked, hands on hips. Her anger rose when Morgana said "Apparently Sirius was held responsible for the Dork Lord finding us in Godric's Hollow."

"WHAT?!" Lily cried out. "Sirius was the last person to ever betray us. Even if he wanted, he couldn't thanks to being your godfather via ritual."

"Hold on. Godfather via ritual?" McGonagall asked surprised.

"Mom." Morgana interrupted. "I think it's safe to say that we just found another thing to add to the list of screw ups from Dumbldore. As such, I want you and Harley to bring Sirius, as well as anyone that catches you interest, to here so that we can deal with them." The girl then smiled creepily. "Be sure to bring _her_ out first to help with those monsters guarding the place."

They heard a whistle come from Hermione and a gasp from Harley, who had just showed up from delivering one of their innocent prisoners back to his parents after a week. "You really want to risk Harlequin? You must really hate Dementors."

Morgana scoffed. "Hate Dementors? Those abominations are the result of Necromancy and Black Magic. The whole soul-and-happiness-sucking thing they have is actually the result of the ritual used to create them. Also, the damn Ministry turned what I had created as an extension of Hogwarts, to help connect to the other nations, into a fucking prison! I want that place cleared out! The prisoners and human guards are to be brought here so that they can be processed."

Grim faced, both women nodded, before Harley slumped down. When she straightened again, she gained a rather crazed expression on her face as she laughed. "Finally, I can come out!"

"Harlequin!" Morgana warned her.

Pouting, she said "You rarely allow me any fun, puddin'." She then shrugged. "At least I can try and see if I can get the dead to laugh, though."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Hermione said, sweat-dropping. Getting up, she said. "I'll be seeing if I can at least get one of my parents to meet up with you and the professor in Diagon Alley. You can then have at least a familiar face with you this time."

Morgana merely had to smile to show her thanks for the offer.

A moment or so later, Professor McGonagall asked "Would you mind spending at least a little bit of time with a magical family, before officially starting Hogwarts? I know you have a solid grasp on magic, but it'll give you another ally in the Wizarding World. The Weasley family, despite their financial problems, are a pretty decent family to be around."

All four girls raised an eyebrow at the name of the family the woman was suggesting, then Morgana barked out "Weasley! Get over here!"

Hearing her, a pair of red-haired man on a double date that morning quickly excused themselves to their dates and headed over to answer Morgana, who could make their lives non-existent if she wanted. Neither of them wanted to get her upset, especially when it was thanks to her and her club that they found girls that they could bring home to visit the family.

"Yes, My Lady?" they said as one.

"What exactly can you tell us about your family?" Morgana ordered. "Professor McGonagall here suggested them as a starting point for my return to the Wizarding World."

The pair was surprised with the question, but easily acquiesced to it. Between Bill and Charlie, they began describing their family. How their father had a bit of an obsession with non-magical things; how their mother was a bit of a controller, but meant well enough to not be a control freak; how their next brothers in age were a pompous stickler for rules, and prankster twins. But the youngest two were what caught the groups attention.

"Our youngest brother, Ron... well... something seems to be wrong with him." said Bill. "Even when we were younger, he always seemed to be oblivious, jealous, and gluttonous. Nothing any of us did really helped, even our mother. Best to keep an eye on him."

"As for our sister,Ginny, however," said Charlie, smiling. "I'd say she'd be a welcome addition. The one time we tested her, the only person that could reverse her spells after Ron and the twins pissed her off was Dad. Mom was too busy telling them off to help."

"She also has a crush on you as well, despite Mom wanting her to end up with a guy." added Bill.

Morgana smiled at that. "Interesting. Sounds like my type of girl. Definitely someone to look into. Although I will be getting info from you girls before bringing into the group. Anyway, thanks you two, for the information."

Seeing that they were dismissed, the two men returned to their girlfriends and explained what happened.

With nothing else to stop them, Hermione, Lily, and Harley left themselves to take care of their own jobs, while Morgana helped McGonagall recompose herself to head on out to their first destination: Diagon Alley.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall." called the elder man behind the counter. "How you holding up today?"

Thankfully, the pair of teacher and future student had arrived at the entrance to Diagon Alley, the Leaky Cauldron, early enough to keep out of the big crowd of shoppers, but not early enough so that barely anyone was really there.

"Okay enough, Tom." she responded. "Just here to help a student prepare for Hogwarts. She just disappeared until now."

"No problem, ma'am." Tom said. "Go right on ahead."

Not bothering to let the man know who she is, Morgana kept quiet. At least until she came in the Alley itself and notice the building marked Gringotts. "Professor, real quick. Are goblins still working the bank?"

"Yeeaah." McGonagall said, a bit concerned with the question. "Why do you ask?"

Instead of answering her, Morgana looked up at the sky and concentrated. Next thing McGonagall knew, the girl's eyes turned completely white as she raised her hands and dark clouds started forming over head. Dark balls of energy formed around her hands as lightning and strong winds started blowing through the Alley, while not entirely affecting much of anything, right before Morgana purposefully towards Gringotts. McGonagall quickly ran after her.

Coming close to the bank, she could see the goblin guards talk a bit before noticing Morgana, but what happened next completely shocked her to her core. The guards dropped their weapons and started shaking like leaves at the sight of her.

" **It seems that your ancestors were smart enough to let you know about me, huh?** " Morgana asked rhetorically, her voice echoing with a unique deepness that allowed her to be heard everywhere without having to raise her voice. " **I didn't expect myself to be reborn, but that matters not. I'm here for** _ **all**_ **my vaults, as I believe you should know just who I was born as in this life.** "

"Of course, My Lady! Right away, My Lady!" said one of the guards as they opened the doors. One of the two then ran to the head teller and whispered in his ear.

Everyone else was either stunned into silence or shaking like the guards at the power Morgana was exhibiting.

The teller the guard went to paled, said "I'm on it." and then left in a hurry. A few moments later, an alarm sounded, shocking the other tellers into action. They scurried around, packing up items, closing down booths, the whole works.

 _What the bloody hell is going on?!_ Thought McGonagall. _Why are the goblins so afraid of Morgana?!_

Her questions would have to wait a little longer as both the Granger family, with Hermione in human form, and a more regal goblin came into the room at roughly the same time.

"My Lady." The goblin bowed low. "I am Chief Ragnok. For surety, I'll be servicing you and your...companions?" Idly noticing the Grangers and McGonagall near her, Morgana nodded. "Companions. If you could...power down...we can begin with identifying _all_ of your vaults, allowing you knowledge of just what you have available here at Gringotts. You don't have to power down completely, though." The last sentence Ragnok quickly added to help keep her happy.

" **Very** well." Morgana acquiesced, keeping the eyes for intimidation factor. "I suppose the Blood Knife is still used." Ragnok nods. "Let's get this over with." She motioned for the other four to join her.

Arriving in a smaller room for privacy, Morgana was handed a Blood Knife and a piece of parchment, allowing all of them to see just which vaults Morgana had control over. Which, by the way, included:

"Potter, Black, le Fay, Gryffindor, Pendragon, and Emrys? The old man actually had a kid or something?"

"Uh, no." Ragnok explained nervously. "He made it so that magic itself would name his heir, and I guess it named you as heir. Le Fay and Pendragon you know of, as they were yours and your brother's, respectively. They also came down through your mother's line. As for Gryffindor, Black, and Potter, those three came from your father's line."

"And what about this little note about Slytherin?" Morgana demanded.

Ragnok gulped before explaining that there was another that had a bigger claim than she had. "Despite what the one known as Voldemort calls himself, after he lost to you, he lost the right to call himself 'Heir of Slytherin.' However, someone by the name of Harleen Quinzel has a direct line to Slytherin."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Harleen Quinzel, is a descendant of Slytherin?" Morgana asked, completely caught off guard by that fact. After Ragnok confirmed it, only Ragnok and McGonagall didn't start laughing. After calming down enough, Hermione explained. "Harleen is the original name for former criminal turned lover/soldier for My Lady here, Harley Quin. Who's currently busy on assignment so she'll have to get back to you on that."

"Ah, okay." Ragnok said after a moment. "Thankfully, with this now out of the way, we can get started on auditing your vaults. Among other things." Sending a goblin off to get started, he focused back on Morgana and said "In a few minutes we'll know everything about your accounts. In the meantime, anything I can get you? Refreshments? Reading material?"

"Some light refreshments will do." Morgana told him. "And while we wait, what do you know of Sirius Black, the line of Slytherin, and Albus Dumbledore?"

A mite surprised and confused, he took a moment to say "Welll...Lord Black was your godfather, a close friend of Jame Potter, and the Head of the House of Black, despite his mother wanting to disown him. However, he, uh, was placed in Azkaban by Dumbledore and Barty Crouch, Senior. Without a trial, might I add."

"What?!" McGonagall was shocked at what she just heard. "You mean to tell us that not only is Black actually innocent, but Dumbledore knew, and _still_ sent him to Azkaban?!"

"Yes." he confirmed. "Even so, he had already marked My Lady here as his heir, in case something were to happen to him."

"And Slytherin?" Morgana asked, indifferently.

"What most people know is that Slytherin had a child that continued his legacy. As well as your curse." said Ragnok. "What most _don't_ know is that he first had a Squib daughter, that escaped the curse. Unfortunately, her very identity was erased by Slytherin. But we had eventually managed to locate her line, leading down into Harleen Quinzel, who we had trouble finding ever since she started working at Arkham. Until now, that is. However, surprisingly, she had developed at last enough magic to, by law, become Head of the House of Slytherin."

That got Morgana chuckling darkly after she figured out what the goblin was saying. "If I make sure the curse doesn't affect her, then she can take the House without a problem, and be a major bitch-slap to that bastard!"

"Actually, I was thinking about the one calling himself Lord Voldemort. He's from the younger line of Slytherin." said Ragnok

"Meaning he doesn't have any legal right to that House," said Hermione. "at least without challenging Harley first."

Now Morgana was laughing maniacally. Harley could legally control one of her enemies' Houses, ultimately turning it over to herself for the time being, and their was nothing that could be done about it! However, the good mood she was feeling was about to be over as a goblin came in with the vault audits, as well as a picture. Once Ragnok saw the picture, he paled enough to be called blank white as he shakily handed it over to Morgana. Curious, she took it and looked at what it was showing. She instantly regretted it, and so did everyone else.

If there was any look that could kill, she had it as her hair started flying wildly, her eyes became fire, and her teeth turned razor sharp. Add in lightning claws, and a tornado forming around her with enough force everyone onto the walls, and the humans with Morgana could see just why the goblins were terrified of her. " **JUST WHERE THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU GET THIS?!** "

The goblin who brought it in was stuttering so badly, even himself could barely understand what he was saying. And that wasn't including the winds. "It just appeared with the audits, I swear! Please don't kill me!"

" **YOU BETTER BE CORRECT ABOUT THAT, OR I WILL BE HAVING YOUR HEAD!** " yelled Morgana, angry beyond belief. Taking the audits, she declared. " **ANY COPIES OF THIS THAT ARE IN THE ENTIRE BUILDING ARE TO BE DESTROYED!** _ **UNDERSTAND?!**_ " Seeing the two creatures nodding fast enough to look as though they weren't, she walked out, dragging the winds, the Grangers, and Professor McGonagall out with her.

Outside of the office and in the main lobby, the five came across a family of redheads and a smaller family of blonds staring intensely at each other, neither group wanting to upset the goblins. At least until Morgana returned, then they started shaking as well from her. However, Morgana did notice more of them shook in awe/excitement than in fear.

Looking at the red-haired family, she asked " **Weasleys?** " Seeing them nod, she powered down, saying " **I'll be leav** ing explanations for you with Minnie here. In the mean time, though, I would like to talk a bit with the cutie." By now, she was pretty well right in front of the red-haired girl that she was sure was Ginny Weasley. "Something tells me we'll be seeing each other a lot." Glancing at what could only be her mother, she finished with "Although I wouldn't mind having your mother join us."

By the end of her words, Hermione and her parents had a combination of knowing and 'happy' expressions, McGonagall was pinching the bridge of her nose in resignation, while the Weasleys and the blonde family were varied between steaming blushes, 'happy' faces, and scandalized looks at what they heard. Except the youngest two boys, who didn't seem to realize just what exactly she was talking about.

After a bit, the oldest boy cried out "How dare you?! Stay away from my mother and sister, you-" but the pair of twins there quickly stopped him, not about to let their brother upset the 'sexy girl that could totally fry all of them in one go if she wanted.' They preferred to live, thank you.

And they were just in time, as Morgana looked at them with a knee-shaking smile and told them "Gred and Forge, I presume? I would've had to make an...example...of him."

"And considering that she isn't pissed off like before," added Hermione. "that means she would've bent him over and _plugged_ him up. If you get what I'm saying."

"Sigh. I'm seriously doubting my suggestion of spending some time with the Weasleys before Hogwarts was a good idea." McGonagall said, pinching her nose. But she couldn't do much of anything after the Grangers smirked and Dan rhetorically said "Well, Miss Potter can always stay with my family. After all, she is already a close friend to us."

"WHAT?!" cried both magic-wielding families.

Bowing like a performer, Morgana said "Morgana Potter, owner of The Family Menagerie, the first ever international bar, employment office, night club, brothel and multi-topic school all rolled into one castle. At your service!"

The blonde man scoffed at her words. "I highly doubt The-Girl-Who-Lived, of all people, would even be anywhere near a place like that."

Morgana merely raised an eyebrow at his words. Looking at the woman with him, she asked "This your husband?" at the woman's nod, she continued. "You wouldn't happen to know who exactly married you to a sack of nuts instead of storing them for winter, would you?"

"Burn!" Emma said.

While the woman chuckled at her words, Ginny's mother was gaping, the two blonde males twitched, the oldest red-haired boy sputtered, while the other redheads just guffawed at the sheer audacity of Morgana's words.

"What do you say you spend the day with me and mine?" Morgana suggested. "You look like you could some time away from idiots and being an actual woman once again." Needless to say, the blond-haired woman, known as Narcissa Malfoy, accepted gratefully. But to ensure that the rest of the day was without incident, Morgana blasted the blonde men with some magic, making them tumble out of the building like drunken idiots. Outside, the wrapped their arms together and proceeded to dance off to the side, with not a care in the world except each other.

Seemingly dusting her hands off, Morgana said "They won't be going anywhere until you come for them, Narcissa, leaving the day open for us." With that, the now bigger group headed back out into the Alley.

Back outside, they were momentarily stopped when both Narcissa and the Weasleys remembered they didn't get any money from their vaults. Hermione stopped them, saying "Morgana has enough in Gringotts for all of us. Just don't piss her off." Despite some protests, that ended any actual arguments, allowing the shopping trip to go unhindered.

Every shop they went to, the new additions were continuously shocked by Morgana: in the Apothecary she made copies of herself and then paid for all of their supplies; in Flourish and Blott's, the books literally walked themselves through the air to them; Eeylops Owl Emporium already had a snowy owl waiting right outside for her. But what really got them going was in Ollivander's and Madame Malkin's.

"Hey, brat!" Morgana cried out as she entered the wand shop. "Guess who's back!"

Next thing any of them knew was a pretty loud 'THUD' and 'CRASH' before a certain old man the rest had bought their wands from appeared in front of them on the floor.

"I didn't know you knew Ollivander." Hermione said, eyebrow raised. "But why'd you call him 'brat?'"

"Cuz even in a new body, I still remember the days when he was a child." Morgana explained. "Hence, brat." To help prove her point, despite trying to prove her wrong, Ollivander fumed while whining "I'm not a brat!"

Only Ron didn't sweat-drop and think _You're not helping your image._ in some way, shape, or form. The drops grew when Morgana merely poked him in the forehead while saying "Quiet, brat." Turning serious, she said "Now, where is it?"

Ollivander tried to protest, saying he had no idea what she was talking about. Morgana merely had to mention how his usual method of handling customers would be seen by Parliament to get him to listen, handing over- "A Bo Staff? Your foci is a Bo Staff?!" asked Hermione.

The old man had given Morgana a five foot oak staff. It was covered in various symbols, some they had recognized, some they didn't. Then, right before their eyes, even more symbols joined the others already on the staff.

"Got the thing while in Asia, back in the day." Morgana explained. "The monks may have been some rather big prudes, but they sure knew there way around proper foci. Back then, the only place magic users actually used wands was Europe. Everywhere else was smart enough not to be reliant on those sticks. It certainly helped that they had the tendency to have foci that they could use to properly fight with, like a bo staff."

"That explains all the times you've complained about Hermione and the others using wands." Emma said.

Morgana nodded. "Even if it is easier to use, a wand is a crutch, something that keeps you from your fullest potential. Wand-users have, as I feared, grown lazy and complacent, never realizing that the reason why new-bloods like Hermione had a better skill at magic was because of their bodies. They started out without magic, and grew stronger because of it."

"You lie!" Percy cried.

"Am I? Let's face the facts here. The families with multiple generations of magic users are dying out, losing power, and being outdone by newcomers to the scene. On top of that, they prefer blaming others over actually fixing the problem themselves, turning into sheep and cowards that allow so called Dark Lords to rise."

Even the Grangers were surprised with that, as long as they had been with Morgana in comparison to the rest. But, once they started thinking about it properly, they had to agree. With a wand, it was too easy to just leave things with just a wave. It certainly doesn't help that the Ministry of Magic declaring wands the only magical foci allowed.

"Anyways, since I got back what was already mine," Morgana said, smiling. "let's get going to the main event: clothes shopping at Malkin's. My treat."

While the males shuddered at that statement, the only female that didn't squeal was McGonagall.

At least publicly, she still was a woman after all. The woman just had a reputation to uphold.

 _But do we really want to continue maintaining that reputation?_ A voice said in her head, catching her off guard for a moment before shaking her head and moving over to Madame Malkin's shop with the rest of them. She did quietly chuckled at the fact that except for Dan, the men of the group were being carried along in the air, unable to escape.

Upon arrival, however, she found a flustered Weasley family and a blushing shopowner.

"Sigh. She flirted with you, didn't she?" she said more than asked, remembering the day before. Receiving a nod, she explained with "Morgana owns The Family Menagerie out in the Muggle World." Unfortunately, that just resulted in Malkin being knocked over and out by a spurt of blood from her nose. Apparently the woman knew about the Menagerie, and fantasized about the place.

"That reminds me." Morgana said, momentarily coming near them. She leaned over the downed woman and said "As long as you follow the rules, first day's free and couples get a 50% discount. Members also have the chance to be 'serviced' by some of the more special girls, including my good self. I daresay I could put in a word for you with the manager if you help us today."

Next thing anyone knew, except Morgana and the Grangers, Malkin was already up and measuring _each_ of them. Quickly making work with the males, she set them up with higher-class clothes. At least until Ron made a fuss about it, irritating Morgana and Malkin, which got him second-hand clothes for complaining about someone being kind to him. Although they secretly gave Percy mid-class clothes thanks to him attempting to both suck up to Morgana and reprimand her actions at the same time. The rest got Acromantula Silk, which Morgana enhanced to a mesh with Dragon Hide, taking on aspects of both. Although she did change a few things for the girls in particular, as well as give Malkin a few ideas for possible shop items.

At their request:

Emma's new outfit consisted of a white button-up blouse with the top two buttons open, marine blue skirt over a pair of black pants that fit around her waist but flowed around her legs, and purple high-heel boots.

Hermione's was a red v-neck halter top shirt that read 'Bring it on, Tiger!,' a green sash wrapped around her waist, black form-fitting shorts reaching just above her knees, and black Amazonian boots.

Ginny's new outfit was a surprise for Morgana: forest green sleeved bra and transparent pants, keeping her private areas covered. This was completed by a dark blue Amazonian battle skirt and boots. As it turned out, Ginny had managed to come across the stories of Wonder Woman and Aladdin, and wanted to emulate Diana and Princess Jasmine.

Narcissa, Molly, and McGonagall had decided for something simpler, going for dresses of a combination of black, white, and brown. Although they still didn't get away without said dresses showing off their natural beauty, making the three both blush and feel a bit more confident.

Morgana, meanwhile, had given herself a new set as well. Gray slippers, lavender tube top dress that had a slit revealing her right leg, and wire mesh suit underneath it all. All in all, they certainly got the attention of the crowd in Diagon Alley by the time they walked out and returned Narcissa to her husband and son, who were incredibly upset at being humiliated in public.

It was just about then that Lily showed up. However, she was upset, which concerned Morgana and Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Morgana asked. "Did something happen with the job."

"The job went fine. Harley's just dealing with the aftereffects of letting her out." Lily told them, before going into a rant. "But not only was Sirius sent into maximum security without a trial, but Bellatrix has been completely broken! And not just by Voldemort !"

Realizing just what exactly Lily was talking about, Hermione growled angrily, startling the magic-users. Morgana turned back to them and said "I'm afraid anything further between us is going to have to wait. I got to deal with this first." And left with the Grangers, leaving McGonagall with a bewildered family of redheads.

 **In this case, with Bellatrix, it was more of a one-sided friendly rivalry with Lily, so she wouldn't like what happened to her in the least. The picture with the Goblins will be explained in detail in time. Also, in regards to Ginny's outfit, combine Cinematic Wonder Woman skirt and boots with _Aladdin and the King of Thieves_ Princess Jasmine's pink outfit and elements of clothing style in _Legend of Zelda_. Jasmine's original outfit isn't quite suited for English culture and environment, so a few things like the leg designs are more along the lines of Link and Zelda.**

 **While it may be a bit mean of me to leave Professor McGonagall with explaining the full situation to the Weasleys, it just really ended working like that.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, again!**

 **First and foremost, don't expect as many updates as my other stories. Got enough of them as is, so this one is more 'If I got an idea for an update, I'll try and put it up.' If you want sex, futas, or seeming lack of public decency, while having semi-constant updates, check out 'Were'mon.' If I manage to get a few chapters done pretty quickly, then you got more to read, but if I don't then tough luck.**

 **Doesn't mean I won't take ideas to help speed things along.**

 **Plain and simply, the conversion of most of the Weasleys from Dumbledore to Morgana begins now. Warning: semi-humilation of Molly courtesy of Morgana, that will quickly become otherwise, and complete humiliation of Percy courtesy of Lily, getting him to submit (Unless you're a prude, said warning isn't to be taken seriously except in the base idea of what will happen to them). Ron will be learning the literal meaning of 'Pinball Wizard,' with a little help from Harley.**

 **Ginny will be helping out a bit with Molly, while Morgana will help with Percy, by the way.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter.**

Hammer that Fire!

"Sorry we're late, folks." Morgana said after she, alongside Harley and Lily, were invited into the Weasley home. "Sirius and Bellatrix weren't the only prisoners that were fucked up. Damn idiotic Ministry."

It took a few hours to process the prisoners back at the Menagerie, and that was mainly because a good bit of them either weren't supposed to be there or too affected by the dementors to be left alone.

Bruce _and_ Clark were extremely tempted to eliminate the British Ministry of Magic once they found out. Diana, on the other hand, just pinched her nose and sighed.

"At the very least, now they are getting proper treatment." Lily said.

"And those freakshows that make the Joker appear tame are gone." Harley added, giggling insanely as she slumped down on the couch. "I certainly changed my tune once we encountered them in person."

That got a snort from Morgana. "Well, considering Lily's report said you actively worked together with Harlequin to destroy the dementors."

That last statement surprised the Weasleys that were there at the time.

"What do you mean 'destroy the dementors?" Molly asked.

"Your husband still works at the Ministry, right?" Lily asked in return. When Molly hesitantly said yes, Lily told her "You'll most likely hear it from him. Their going to _freak!_ "

Molly however was still a bit stuck on how she knew where her husband, Arthur, worked. And the fact that she seemed familiar to her.

"Lils." Harley said, noticing Molly. "Isn't this the red-head girl you one time locked in a closet until she and some red-head boy got over their feelings and got down to it?"

That stopped Molly cold. "L-lily? B-but you're dead!"

"'Was' dead." Lily corrected before shrugging. "None of us really understand, but somehow Morgana created this body as a clone of the original, and I got stuck inside it. Even so, it gives me another chance to be with Morgana." She blushed a bit when Harley quipped "In more ways than one."

Morgana merely snapped her fingers twice and then pointed down, getting a pout from Harley as she complied.

However, Ginny was curious about what Harley meant by that. But before she could ask, Percy decided to show how pompous he really was. "That is impossible. No one can come back from the dead, and even so, no one of the Potters would associate with a criminal such as her. Let alone be reborn as a monster."

Everyone in the room couldn't believe his words, but most especially Morgana, Harley, and Lily didn't like it.

"Lily," Morgana said coldly as she sent a blast at Percy. "Have fun." Turning to Harley, she said "You get to deal with the spy by the stairs. If the twins work out, then you can be the first with them. How's that sound to you?"

Harley merely grinned widely before grabbing Ron, who was on the stairs, and ran on up. Next thing any of them knew, Ron was screaming, Harley was laughing, and some strange noises were sounding from there location. The strange noises got a minor sweatdrop from Lily and chuckles from Morgana.

"He turned him into a pinball." Lily stated.

"It's been a while since she used that one." Morgana responded, amused. "I wonder just how disoriented he'll come out."

Making it quick, the twins asked together "What do you mean?"

Morgana explained about an old classic game in the non-magical world called pinball, and then mentioned that Ron, under special protection, is acting as the ball. And the last time she made someone the ball for the game, they had came out so dizzy, the police had to put them in prison after literally bouncing off a moving car, a lamppost, and into an open police vehicle. For their own safety.

Only Molly and Percy weren't on the floor laughing from that.

Lily then went over to Percy and proceeded to begin teaching him a lesson. By stabbing him with a yellow glowing spike, which instead of wounding him, paralyzed him. **After** **that,** she pulled down his pants, only to recoil at his size.

"No wonder you're such a pompous suck up." she said, showing him the to rest. "That puny size would make any one wanted to be dominated."

While Ginny and the twins were back to laughing from that, Molly was outraged at what was being done to her son. But considering all that Morgana and her group had done that day, she was helpless to fight it. Although she couldn't help but blush when Lily opened her jacket, and then took off her chest plating, revealing her assets to the group. Turning back to Percy, she knelt down and started knocking around his little twig, getting a positive reaction to anyone doubting his sexuality.

Morgana then explained the spell she used on him. "You'll be able to gain...what surmounts to an erection for you. But you won't be able to cum, thus giving a _serious_ case of blue balls. And you'll be allowed to cum if you behave."

Feeling a bit kinky, Lily got up, picked Percy up, and dropped him on his back on the floor. She then dropped her own pants, plating included, to below her knees, allowing her to knee down above Percy's face and start fingering herself while twisting her nipples.

By now, Ginny had an atomic blush, not knowing much about what was happening, while the twins were holding their noses, liking the show.

Noticing both Percy's scared face and the twins' happy faces, Morgana decided to intensify things for them. She got behind Lily, knocked her hands away, and replaced them with her own hands, only two copies of her appeared to suck on the clone's tits. She also enhanced Lily's senses. This got her back arched, pushing her chest out, and her a bit bent over.

Absentmindedly, while her older brothers were knocked back via their noses, Ginny's hands started roaming, rubbing her apple-size breasts and lower lips through her clothes that she gained with assistance from Morgana that day. Molly, in the mean time, was blushing and fuming at the same time.

It wasn't long before Lily's orgasm came out, completely covering Percy's face in her juices. It also had enough force behind it to somehow knock him out after it hit him between the eyes. Or it could've been just Morgana using it as a cover to do **it herself.**

Fixing herself up, Lily sat down on the couch, a bit tired from the whole thing. "Whew. Hopefully he learns from that, otherwise the next time might not be so lenient."

Molly and Ginny thought perplexedly _That was lenient? I'd hate to see what's not._

By that time, Arthur had finally arrived home, and he certainly wasn't happy.

"Hi, hon." he said absently as he walked in, idly noticing his wife was in the room. "You won't believe what just happened today. Someone had broken into Azkaban, taken everyone, both guards and prisoners, and did the impossible by wiping out the dementors." Pinching his nose, he finished with "All that's known is that what was left of the dementors were their cloaks, riddled full of holes."

He spun around when he heard Harley, having just come back down from messing with Ron. "Would those holes be about the size of a finger? Because that's roughly the average size of a bullet's diameter."

"Who are you? Why are you here?" were the words that came out of his mouth as he finally noticed the three women that weren't a part of his family. When he noticed his sons, he added "What did you do to them?!"

Sensing his growing tension, Morgana walked up to him and breathed in his face, emitting an icy blue gas which calmed Arthur down. "How about you sit down and listen to things before you have a meltdown? Things aren't quite as what you might think."

Not sure what she did to him, Arthur nodded and sat down in the closest chair. Although he had to be further reassured when his limbs were locked in place, revealing that Morgana just gave him a quick-fix Calming Draught in the form of a gas.

"Now then, since you're willing to listen now, we can begin." Morgana explained. "My name is Morgana Potter. Yes, the 'Girl-Who-Lived.' Anyways, back on topic, my companions are Harley Quin, former criminal, and Lily, clone of the Doomsday monster and reborn soul of Lily Potter, my mother. Don't ask how, we don't know. As for your kids, Percy insulted Lily and Harley, Ron tried to spy on us, and Fred and George just saw something they liked a lot."

"And Professor McGonagall want at least her to live with us until Hogwarts starts!" Molly told him. "After what they did to our sons, that's not happen-" She was cut off from speaking when Lily and Harley grabbed hold of her and her mouth while Morgana tutted.

"I'm pretty sure that the father is the head of the family whenever he is available." she said. "And seeing as he is, you have no real say in affairs that affect the entire family. Sounds like you need a lesson of your own. Thankfully, for your sake, you'll end up liking this in comparison to Percy's." Turning to Arthur, she asked "Would you be willing to allow me, and possibly Ginny, to take care of this? I daresay she would probably like to...assist."

Said girl was certainly willing to learn.

 **Nodding hesitantly,** Arthur was wondering just what Morgana planned on doing to his wife. He didn't expect her to kneel in front of him and open his pants. Taking his much more impressive member in hand, she started lightly stroking it while saying "How Percy got such a pathetic excuse when _this_ helped bring him into the world, I'll never know." Seeing the man blush a bit at what she was doing and saying, she grinned and added her tongue, getting a minor groan from him. Once he was hard enough, she switched over to engulfing it in her mouth, giving him a blowjob that he couldn't help but moan loudly at.

All Molly could do was whimper at how a kid was pleasing her man better she ever could.

It wasn't long before he couldn't hold back any more, spurting into Morgana's mouth. However, once she got off of him, she beckoned Ginny over. Wondering what Morgana wanted, Ginny came over, only to have her start kissing her, passing some of her father's cum into her mouth. While it didn't taste all that bad, she ultimately preferred other things over the taste of her father.

After getting the red-headed girl to swallow, Morgana swallowed her bit and explained her actions. "I thought your father would appreciate what is about to happen." Dropping her dress and Ginny's pants, having placed her battle skirt in her room earlier, then started twisting the nubs above their pussies. The girl and her parents were completely stunned upon seeing to exact copies of Arthur's cock growing from that spot on both of them.

"His cum just made it easier for me to make _exact_ copies in every way possible, including his cum. Then there is also the fact that he'll feel _everything_ our copies feel, which means that if he joins us, he can feel himself fucking your mother in all her holes."

That got all three of them hard as a rock, while Morgana, Ginny, Molly, Harley, and Lily were feeling their pussies start to drip from it. What the Weasleys didn't know was that the part that allowed Arthur to feel what the copies felt went both ways, meaning that Morgana and Ginny will also feel it as well.

Sending Molly's clothes into her room, Morgana had Lily and Harley bring the woman over, propping her with her mouth covering Arthur's cock. Ginny found out the little tidbit Morgana didn't say after feeling as if her mother's mouth was covering her copied cock.

"Ginny, dear." Morgana said "Which would you like, pussy, or ass?" She knew the effect that it was having on the girl, barely keeping control over herself from the new sensations coursing through her. "Must warn you, though, if you do choose the ass, you must spend some time with the pussy first. It hurts like hell if the ass isn't properly lubricated beforehand."

When she decided on her mother's womb, Morgana got behind Molly and rubbed her copied cock on the woman's slit. Both of the other cock bearers moaned at the combined feelings. After a few minutes, she got up and over Molly's body. She then slowly pushed her way into Molly's ass, getting a cry from her from the pain. Thankfully, for her, it was as bad as it could've been, and only got better once the girl was fully in and waited, letting her get accustomed to the feeling.

She didn't think about taking Arthur up there before.

Once she felt the woman was ready, Morgan said "It may take a bit to position yourself right, Ginny, but you can put your copy in now. Once your ready, we can begin."

"At once." Ginny said, dazed from pleasure. Grabbing her mother's legs, she lifted them up with some help from Harley and Lily. This allowed easy enough access so that she didn't have to re-position herself later. Of course, Morgana had to re-position a bit, so that she could be a part of the upcoming action instead of just a plug. She ended up having to distort the floor to get proper support. But once the two were ready, any complaints Molly or Arthur felt ran out of the house as they both felt three copies of Arthur's cock pumping in and out of Molly's body.

"Ah!" Ginny cried out as she pumped her cock. "Your so tight, Mum! And so wet! I can't believe you're still like this after having seven kids!"

"And one of them was you." Harley quipped, co-playing with Lily on Molly's breasts. "Doesn't that just turn you on that your fucking your Mommy's sexy pussy, and with your father's cock to boot." She always did have a way to motivate people while fucking, and it still held true as Ginny subconsciously went a bit faster as Molly started getting into it, wanting more.

About a half an hour later, which was a miracle in and of itself, the three Wealsey cocks finally cummed into Molly. But it was enough to overflow and cover Molly's ass, legs, and face and Arthur's original cock. After they rested up a bit, Morgana and Ginny pulled out as their copies returned to the nubs that they were, while the excess cum was cleaned up by Lily and Harley. Molly was twitching some the entire time, completely out of it from the pleasure as she was gently laid onto the couch, her clothes returning with a wave of Morgana's hand after the pair were done.

Turning to Arthur, she released him from his restraints and said "If you want to do something similar again, just head over to the Menagerie and ask for either the owner, that's me, or the manager. One of us should be able to work something out so that it won't destroy your bank account in one go **or anything."**

With a nod from him, Morgana and Ginny fixed their clothes as Harley and Lily bid them a day, saying they'll be waiting for Morgana with Hermione at the station. Although Arthur did get them to stay for a quick meal, even if they had to help fix it. Aftwards, it was decided to just call it a day, with Morgana and Ginny heading to Ginny's room to spend the night. But things weren't quite done for the two girls, Morgana having noticed a couple of things with the other girl.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there." Morgana said more than asked after closing the door to their new shared room. "Perhaps something a bit more...metaphysical." Noticing Ginny stiffened in fear, she gently hugged the girl from behind. "You're not quite as alone as you might think. You're not even the first with superpowers, let alone wanting to keep them hidden." Kneading some of the tension from her shoulders, she slowly started rocking the two side to side a bit to help loosen her up.

It still took a bit before Ginny finally relented. "Me and my friend Luna were at her house about six years ago when it happened. Her mother was showing us a bit of her work, from a safe distance of course. She worked with potions and spell crafting. However, something happened. One of the potions in the room exploded. The resulting explosion of potions throughout the entire room killed her and affected us. I don't know exactly what happened to Luna, but I somehow gained the ability to manipulate things with my mind."

"It's called telekinesis in the non-magical world, by the way." Morgana told her.

"Thanks." she said before continuing. "Sometime later, Ron irritated me enough for it to actually show up, severely damaging the dining area. Mum and Dad called in Dumbledore to help fix things, and got me to explain things to him. He...ordered me to not tell anyone and not use it at all."

The older girl growled a little. "That ends now, Ginny. True, how you got it could've been a lot better, but you can't change that. But it's only a matter of time before your new power starts working against you. In reality, he's afraid of you and what you can now do." Turning Ginny to face her, she stated in a clear, sincere voice "The only voices that matter, are those that you care about, and care about you. And Dumbledore most certainly _does not care!_ " Morgana caressed the girl's cheek as she finished with "But I could honestly care less of what you can do, but what you do with it. Your power is a muscle, something that is a part of you. You control it, but you don't own it. Respect it, and it'll respect you."

Ginny was silent from that, turning those words over in her head. Despite what she was continuously told before, especially by Dumbledore, Morgana's words held truth in them. She may not like how she got these powers originally, but that didn't mean the powers themselves were bad. But was it okay to use as _she_ pleased, instead of listening to others about it. Morgana's next words were what put paid to any last arguments she had.

"If you want, you can use your powers to honor Luna's mother. Show that her work had positive results instead of negative, because normally that sort of explosion you mentioned _should have killed you_. And yet, you and Luna survived, and got powers to boot. In the end, you just need to find the reason for it. But it was not because Luna's mother died, and don't you forget it!" With a quick kiss, she led Ginny into the bed, banishing her clothes while switching Ginny's for simple red lingerie and white nightie, and went to sleep.

In the meantime, Ginny reflected some more on what Morgana said, and decided on listening to her from then on. Her power, telekinesis as Morgana told her, wasn't something to be feared. That's also when she recalled something about that day. With a little help from her mother and Hogwarts, she had learned about certain potions that could possibly explode like that time. As such, the potion that did explode then, shouldn't have, especially under the supervision of someone with Selene's, Luna's mother, expertise.

Someone had deliberately made it happen. And if she ever found who did it, then she'll do what she can to make them pay for not only hurting herself, but for pretty well destroying any sort of normality and peace Luna and her family could have had.

 **For anyone wondering about it:**

 **Hermione: original**

 **Ginny: original**

 **Harley: basically _Suicide Squad_ with a few tweaks so that she isn't quite as psychotic**

 **Morgana: not quite sure yet**

 **McGonagall (and most of the other teachers): outside of Snape and Dumbledore, basically picture the more canon teachers that show up (including Trelawney, who will have a reason for her canon madness) as the type of teachers that students and staff alike would have a crush on in some way, shape, or form. Otherwise known as beautiful/handsome versions of their canon selves.**

 **Rest of the Weasley kids: original**

 **Molly and Arthur: either red-headed _The Blind Side_ Sandra Bullock with a bit of pudge on her to show her status as a mother with multiple children, and someone else of your choices, or just stick with _Smallville_ Johnathan and Martha with a boost from the fact they have magic.**

 **Lily: _Tomb Raider_ Angelina Jolie with some additions from Doomsday that _did not_ make her ugly.**

 **In correlation to what I said in the beginning, Percy's bit was meant to show how Morgana and her group don't like Percy's attitude, while Molly's was to show that she could use a little bit more livening up in comparison to before.**

 **As for Ginny's involvement, and powers, I did say I was going to add her in sooner or later, and she and Luna are actually going to be power based from 'RWBY' as Glynda and Yang. She usually has some form of pyrokinesis, while Luna has the mental power, so why not switch it up a bit? True, 'The Witching Hours' that helped inspire this did have Ginny as an empath, but I'm talking about actual psychokinetic abilities, not simple feel the emotions of others.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, again!**

 **First and foremost, don't expect as many updates as my other stories. Got enough of them as is, so this one is more 'If I got an idea for an update, I'll try and put it up.' If you want sex, futas, or seeming lack of public decency, while having semi-constant updates, check out 'Were'mon.' If I manage to get a few chapters done pretty quickly, then you got more to read, but if I don't then tough luck.**

 **Doesn't mean I won't take ideas to help speed things along.**

 **Now we're getting on our way to Hogwarts, and Morgana's certainly not going to let the opportunity at the train station go. Let alone once she actually gets to Hogwarts and undergoes standard 'First Year Initiation.'**

 **Also, another villain from Batman will be showing up: Victor Zsasz. However, he, or rather SHE, will not be in her original body, name, or mindset. I learned of him from _Batman: Arkham Asylum_. Also, Harley will be changed so that she's more in tune with her _Arkham_ design than _Suicide Squad_.**

 **As for Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, and Raven and Starfire, which I plan on bringing into the fold so to speak, they will show up in time. Not entirely sure when exactly, but in time.**

 **Final note, chapter title is from an old movie called 'Titan A.E.'**

 **Don't own Harry Potter.**

An insightful powerhouse...didn't see that coming.

 **Ginny was** certainly liking the wake up calls she kept on getting ever since Morgana started sleeping with her. Every time she woke, it was to Morgana's hands being under her new sleeping clothes, playing with her breasts, nub, and her inner folds. However, on the day when they were meant to go to the station to get on the Hogwarts Express, the nightie and lingerie were missing and Morgana's tongue was working her way into Ginny's virgin pussy while her hands were groping her ass. Her first sight that morning was Morgana's own wet pussy barely an inch above her mouth, ready for the taking.

Momentarily stopping, Morgana knew the girl was awake as she shook her waist a bit as she said "Morning, sexy. I thought that we spice things up a bit today. You can go ahead if you'd like." before continuing. In the meantime, Ginny heard what she said, and gently brought down Morgana so that she could return the favor. Although it did take her a while to do it right, what with her being new to intimacy and sex. But Morgana did give her cues to doing it better, by either moans, the intensity of her tongue licking around inside of her, or both. Idly noticing the sun, Ginny deduced that Morgana woke her up to be ready properly for the trip, while having fun at the same time.

Even then, it wasn't all that long before the two came, with Ginny being first and Morgana having to finish herself off after. Somewhat dazed from her first intense orgasm, Ginny lapped up the juices on her face, savoring the taste, while Morgana lapped up what was over at her end. But before Ginny could swallow, Morgana turned around to face her and kissed her, giving the girl a taste of herself.

"Mmm." Ginny said, still dazed but finally coming down from her high. "We taste good."

Morgana chuckled. "And I'm just getting started, babe. But anything else can wait for the time being. What do you say we get ready, and have some fun with your brothers, who aren-" **She stopped** speaking as she felt her spells on the door alert her to Ron attempting to break in. Groaning at being interrupted, she flicked a blast of energy through the door, knocking Ron back and down the stairs. "Stupid idiot. It isn't polite to just bust into a woman's room, especially if it is your sister's."

"Ron?" asked Ginny, only to be answered by her mother. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" "Ron."

"Might as well get moving," Morgana said as she got up. "broke my mood for the most part. But not for this." She smiled mischievously before sultrily walking out of the room and into the twins' room, where they were still asleep surprisingly. Next thing Ginny really knew, she heard two rather loud thuds and spurts, then Morgana laughing as she came back in, her tits covered in small splotches of blood.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, but didn't get an answer except "Wait until breakfast, then you'll understand."

The two then proceeded to get dressed in their school uniforms, with some of Morgana's magic making them out of reinforced silk, with the skirt a bit shorter, the shoes gained a bit of a heel, and the shirt's top couple of buttons were left open to show what was underneath. Thankfully, for Ginny, the sweater vest that was a part of the outfit kept it from going any lower. But it was slightly tempered by the bottom of both the shirt and the vest stopping a little above their belly buttons, and was form-fitting to their chests. Their attire got Arthur and Molly, and a just arrived Percy, to stop and stare at the two from the table. Ron just got even more upset at Morgana.

"So," Morgana twirled around. "how do we look?"

Her answer came from Fred and George, who had just showed up at the bottom of the stairs, not sure whether to sport goofy grins at waking up to Morgana's naked body, or angry at the rather extreme prank on them. But once they saw her and their sister near the table, and wearing somewhat risque schoolgirl outfits, the pair ended up nearly back in dreamland. So they just settled with a combined "I'm never going to be able to see girls, let alone ones in school uniforms, the same way again."

Ginny laughed as she realized just what Morgana did to the pair, while Morgana just smiled, snapped her fingers, and said "Ready when you all are." as the girls' belongings flew down and set themselves up near the door, ready to be carried out to King's Cross.

In the end, it took Morgana to get the Weasley family actually out the door and on their way in time.

As they arrived, with about a half hour to spare, Morgana met up with Harley, Lily, and Tigra, who had forgone her human guise for the train ride. This time, however, all three changed their standard outfits.

Harley, it seemed, decided to go green with a rather dark green butler-style vest and jeans, with black combat boots. You could tell that was all she had on as not only was it form-fitting, but the jeans were about a inch below the waist, showing lack of panties, and the vest clearly showed no bra either. Her weapon was at the time in the form of a bat on her shoulders, finishing the look.

Lily completely forgone a top beyond her bone plating, while her pants became a magenta flowing skirt, and geisha sandals adorned her feet.

Finally, Hermione, or Tigra, stuck with a silk midriff version of the Hogwarts uniform sweater vest and silk mini-skirt, both dark velvet in color. Her shoes had no modifications done to them.

Kissing each of them in turn, and making a bit of a show of it, Morgana said "Hello, babes. You girls ready for this?"

Their responses: "Hell yeah, sugarcheeks!" "I've been wanting to see the castle again for a while." "Now I can finally stop feeling like a Bookworm Beaver, even at Hogwarts."

Of course, Ron decided to forget the last time and barged into the conversation upon recognizing Hermione. "Mia, what are you doing?! You know you're not supposed to be going around like a freak!" But the next thing he knew, he was folded by a punch from Lily, knocked back a ways by Harley's swing, and finally winded by Hermione landing on him while roaring. Morgana just simply shook her head and teleported Ron and his stuff into a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, which coincidentally had a few others on Hermione's enemy list as well, namely Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle.

Raising her arm, Morgana asked rhetorically "Shall we?" and lead the group to the train. Unfortunately, as they were getting on, Morgana and her girls were stopped. This time, though, it was because of a bit pudgy man in a bowler hat and a couple of people that Lily recognized as Fudge, Dawlish and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Kingsley, is that you?" she asked as they approached. "Why're you with this idiot?"

"L-lily Potter?" he stopped and stared, only to turn his head. "h-h-h-h-"

"No idea how I came back, if that's what you're asking, I just did." she said for him. She then figure out what the three were doing there and sighed. "This is about Azakaban, isn't it?"

He nodded, but couldn't do much else as Fudge cried out "So you confess, monster! Dawlish! Shacklebolt! Take them!" Knowing that was a bad idea, despite not knowing much of any of them, Kingsley stayed back. And a good thing too, as Dawlish had to suffer an uppercut from a war-hammer wielded by Harley who said "Yeeeaaaah, No!" He landed back near the doorway to the outside world. As for Fudge, he found his neck in the grasp of Lily's powerful hand.

"Listen here, you fucking idiot, and listen good, because I'll only be saying this once. You're treading on dangerously thin ice with us, and that was before Harley and I eliminated your prison. The Ministry's days are numbered, just as both Slytherin and Gwendolyn's spawn are doomed to die. So either grow both a brain and balls and join the winning side, or get the fucking hell out of our way!" she told him before tossing him over to join Dawlish by the door. Turning to Kingsley, she said "Let Amelia know that she can either talk to me at Hogwarts or at the Menagerie. More than likely, unless I'm on assignment, I'll be at one of those places." And with that, the group got onto the train, taking the last car that had just appeared for their own.

Kingsley, as he took Dawlish and Fudge away with him, thought _I'm not sure if Madam Bones will be laughing, shocked, ticked, or all of them at once._

"I'm guessing that would be Cornelius Fudge, so-called Minister of Magic and overall suck up?" Harley asked rhetorically, remembering Lily one time mentioning Fudge and later on learning about him being Minister of Magic. Also, by then, the train had just got on its way a few minutes ago.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, he's always was a sycophant. Kept on trying to get in the good graces of just about anyone and everyone stronger than him. He could never do anything himself."

"And he's now their leader?" Harley asked, perplexed. "Just how dumb are these people?!"

"Once certain people are out of the way, we'll be able to fix that girls." Morgana said.

The three 'super-witches,' more or less, nodded. Dumbledore, Gwendolyn, and Riddle were affecting things in the background, and in order to save the Wizarding World, they had to go. Ginny, on the other hand, was confused as to what they were talking about. She still wasn't quite brought into the group fully, so she didn't know the full truth. Although she thought of something else being a bit more pressing.

"Why are you looking like that anyway, Hermione?" she asked.

"You recall last year, the whole mess with it?" Hermione said. With a nod, she continued. "One time, I got Ron to consider infiltrating the Slytherin House using Polyjuice Potion. With a hair of the target, we could become them for an hour. He transformed into Goyle with it, while I was trying to use Millicent Bulstrode. Unfortunately, I had gotten a cat hair instead of one of her's. No idea how it turned me into a tiger-girl, but it turned out to be permanent. Dumbledore just convinced to hide it until I met My Lady Morgana here. If they can't handle me being part-tiger, then it's their problem. Not mine."

"And certainly not mine." Morgana said, bring Hermione into her lap. "By the way, Harley," She tossed a device over to the woman. "use this for privacy if you want to go ahead with the twins."

"What about if I wanted to bring them in here for it?" Harley asked, getting a positive response from all except Ginny, who blushed but didn't say no. Giggling, she got up and ran out, only to bump into a blonde girl about Ginny's age running into the car, panting in relief as she saw she was able to make it. Turning back to the rest of the train, Harley saw a few older boys running at them, anger and lust on their faces.

"Luna!" Ginny cried upon seeing the girl.

Realizing the connect, Harley transformed her weapon into a bazooka and fired, sending the boys back a decent ways. "While getting Fred and George, I'll deal with them." she said before heading out again.

Luna was the first to speak after she left. "Any chance I can properly join you now, My Lady, or should I wait a bit longer?"

Surprised by the blunt question, Morgana quickly spelled the door before saying "Show us the goods, both physical and metaphysical. You don't have to be afraid around us, as you can plainly tell."

Hesitant, Luna stood where all of the others could see her before beginning on her school uniform. First was her sweater-vest, then her shoes and stocking, but by the time she got to her skirt and shirt the girl got into the swing of things. She started swaying a bit as she slowly dragged her skirt down her legs, revealing white panties underneath. She started opening her shirt while still bent over, giving them an early view of her breasts, that had a small white bra straining some in keeping her above average sized tits in place. She let that dropped, and was about to continue, but Morgana raised her hand and said "Powers now. The show can continue afterwards."

Gulping a bit, Luna closed her eyes and concentrated. Clenching her fists, she slammed them together, summoning a pretty powerful and fiery aura that gave a look as though her hair was flying in the wind.

Morgana had to whistle. "Impressive, Luna, now I just have one quick question." Luna powered down. "How did you know of me, let alone my current location?"

"My daddy's the editor of the Quibbler, and he's heard of you." Luna explained. "I heard from him how you've basically surrounded yourself in people with powers, similar to mine, but didn't demand anything from them. Instead, you sought to help them, as well as people without powers. I...i just felt like...my place was somehow among you all." She was nervous at the end, hoping that her intuition was right about Morgana. Especially once she felt Morgana's power in the station, she knew that her place was with Morgana.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "An insightful powerhouse...didn't see that coming." She got off of Morgana, knowing how the girl would answer.

"You and me both, Tigra." Harley said, having just returned with Fred, George, and an extra that they knew from the Menagerie. "Looks like sweet little Sam will be joining us at Hogwarts."

The said strawberry blonde bowed at Morgana. "Madame Arcana. I hope I'm not intruding, but when I noticed you all were on the train, I wanted to sit with people I already knew." She then tackled-hugged Morgana. "And who better than the ones who gave a better life than my old one could ever be?"

"My Lady?" Ginny asked, confused. "What's with her? What is she talking about?"

"On occasion, even the Menagerie has people that want to cause problems." Harley explained for her. "Those that we managed to catch, we can sentence as we wish. If they are bad enough, the are sent to the Break Room, and either have their minds broken and later on rebuilt into better people. Others, such as Sammy's case, were turned into Toys." "Toys?" "Enchanted humans that by default, are about 11-12 years old in appearance, are futas, and can both transform into whatever human like form that the user wants, as well as take whatever you do to them without both complaint and problem. Hence, Toys, because you can play with them multiple times without real issue."

"Unless someone decides to adopt them." Lily added. "Then, with the proper paperwork, the Toy takes on a certain appearance and name, and they permanently become that new person."

"Who exactly was Sam originally?" ask Fred, only to be confused by the answer. "Victor Zsasz, the serial killer." Afterwards he switched to paling as the answer was elaborated. "Older man from Gotham City, the original me was delusional to the point of calling murder 'freedom for the victim' _and_ use his body to mark every kill he made. Fool attempted to attack a member of the Menagerie, Morgana and Co. got called in, and he became me. A futa that just so happens to know her way around knives, but thinks that murdering someone is about one of the rudest things you could ever do to someone."

That brought up another question, but Ginny had an answer this time. "Does it have something to do with what we did with Mum, copying Dad's..."

"Cock?" Morgana finished. "That's correct. Basically a futa, which is short for futanari, otherwise known as hermaphrodite, is a girl with both a cock and a pussy. On occasion, you may find a version that doesn't have a pussy, but most of the time, they usually turn out to be Traps, which are primarily guys that dress, look, and/or act like girls." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I've never quite understood that group."

Now the Weasleys and Luna were back to confused, but this time was on how a girl could possibly have both. At least until Sam got the okay from Morgana and pushed down her skirt and black panties enough to show her cock and pussy, ending any confusion from them. To help with the explanation, Morgana temporarily gave Fred breasts and a female face to demonstrate just a Trap more or less is.

"Now, since we should be all on the same page," Morgana said, gaining a smile that most of them have seen already. "how about we get down to the real fun?" **All of** their clothes disappeared, allowing Lily to take off her bone armor. "Since Harley already has the twins, you three just need to figure out which of you goes first in certain holes. If she agrees, you can try the both of you in the same hole at a later date. If you girls are willing, then Tigra, you take Ginny, while Lily, you get Luna. I'll have Sam. I can always fuck them later, fully bringing them into the group." Grabbing hold of Sam, she grew herself a cock as she positioned the younger girl onto it, sliding into her tight pussy. "Oh, yeah. Been some time since I've fucked a former Toy. Anyways, I would like one thing Lily, Tigra. On my signal, position Ginny and Luna so that Sammy can cum on the faces and tits."

With that, Sam, or Samantha Collins, started bouncing herself, feeling Her Lady's cock pumping inside her while Her hands sliding over her own cock, their combined magic leaving the both of them slick enough to have no problems while fucking. Quickly looking around, she saw Mistress Harley already having Fred and George pump her ass and pussy with reckless abandon, one out, the other it. Beyond that, she saw Mistress Tigra starting out doggystyle on Ginny, soon to be Mistress Ginny, on some of the seats and facing her and Her Lady. At least until she pulled the girl up into a straight up kneeling position to gently rake her claws over Ginny's nipples, making her moan quite loudly from the shivers that brung as she felt the cat-like cock lock itself deep within her. Finally, she saw Lily, more commonly known at the Menagerie as Mistress Mom, getting a rather vigorous blowjob from soon-to-be Mistress Luna.

"For the record, Sam," Morgana whispered in her ear, nibbling a bit on said lobe. "they'll be known as Mistress Psylocke and Mistress Moondragon, respectively."

Sam groaned in pleasure. "I can understand Moondragon, but Psylocke?"

Morgana nibbled at her neck while growing another set of arms to twist Sam's nipples. "Ginny's power is psychokinesis, allowing the full range. It centers around locking the target in place with her mind, and then twisting it," She quickly twisted the girl's nipples, getting a cry out of her. "as she pleases. Hence, Psylocke."

While the two were talking, the others had changed their positions. Harley had one of the twins fucking her doggystyle, while she was sucking the other off. Her tits were flying back and forth from the intensity, and they weren't looking like they were slowing down anytime soon.

Tigra and Lily, having a feeling after they came, started fucking Ginny and Luna's asses while standing. Said girls that were getting fucked were obvious starting to lose consciousness, only kept aware of anything beyond what they were feeling by the occasional hand slapping the butt cheeks. They were right when Morgana called out "Girls!" and increased her speed, Sam crying out in pleasure all the way. Carrying the two, they got down so that Ginny and Luna's face and chests were right where Morgana wanted them, ready to be have little futa-girl cum splash out on them.

A few moments later, the futa and twins couldn't hold it in anymore. With silent cries mixed with verbal ones, they came, filling asses, a pussy and a mouth, while Sam blasted out on Ginny and Luna, Morgana aiming her to get both girls covered.

"How were they?" Morgana asked her girls.

Tigra answered for her and Lily as the two pulled out. "Just really need experience, but otherwise they're good to go to join."

Right afterwards came Harley's answer, having to clear her mouth first. "While I was okay with it myself, Fred and George could stand to hold back some. Most others are more likely to hate them afterwards, thinking that they don't care about the other person's satisfaction during sex. But they certainly got tag-teaming down to an art, even amongst twins."

While Fred and George were glad that they were accepted, at least into the general group like Sam, but were slightly nervous from the flaw Harley pointed out to them. Although they did agree, they did have a tendency to be bit overeager at times.

Morgana hummed in thought. "We can work on that with time. Something like that needs work to make it a habit to hold back unless the other wants it." Flicking her hand, she cleaned everyone up, slid Sam off of her and into a seat, she said "Thankfully I had set you all up already with an Infertility Barrier, making you unable to create a baby with anyone, and I do mean _anyone_ , until you're ready. Which I'll then take off of you, by the way. Right now, tho-hold on."

She got up, moved over to the door to the rest of the train, and opened the door to face Ron, Draco, and Draco's goons. "What do you gay asses want? You're not allowed in."

"Then send out my family, who've you corrupted!" Ron shouted, only for him to be sent flying to the front of the train, surprisingly passing an older lady pushing a food cart through the train.

"And what about you, albino?" she asked Draco. "Like I said, you're not allowed in."

Draco sneered a bit. "I don't need to listen to the likes of you. I think me and my boys should show you and whatever other girls are in there their proper places. On their knees, servicing us."

Like that was going to happen after saying that to Morgana of all people. Although it was highly unlikely, all things considered, that being kneed in the balls would teach him a lesson. Even with having her cock shoved down his throat, which he didn't notice until it started going in. Thankfully, for him, she had already turned her arms back to normal. Crabbe and Goyle were merely locked in place, unable to do anything except watch their leader get face-fucked.

"Thanks for the not-wanted opinion of a biased idiot." she told him. "But I think you belong down there a whole lot more."

Deciding to make it quick, she pumped rapidly, whilst keeping the boy breathing throughout. She was still rather hard from earlier, so it wasn't long before she came in his mouth, keeping herself in long enough to force him to swallow the load.

Dropping him, she let go of his goons, saying "Do try and make sure that he doesn't bother me or any of my girls. Otherwise, it'll be more than simply girl-cock down his throat." She then went back into her car with the others and locked the door, leaving the two to carry a fuming and coughing Draco away.

"Now then," she said, walking up to Fred and George, taking their cocks in hand. "where were we?"

With the change of Harley adding her own cock to the mix, the group were needless to say exhausted yet incredibly satisfied from their hours-long orgy. Among other things during it that happened was the twins showing that they were taking the warning to heart, getting better in holding back to not insult any of the others. Although Ginny did, in the end, practically forced them to go hardcore on her body by way of her power taking over their bodies. But they didn't complain, knowing they couldn't impregnate her if they **wanted to.**

They still had satisfied/goofy grins as their clothes returned and they came out on the Hogsmeade Station. When they got to where the first years had to split off from the group, Morgana had Lily and Harley head out with Hermione and the others to set up for her arrival. As for Morgana and Samantha...

"Are you freaking kidding me?" the two deadpanned upon seeing the boats that the new students had to take across the Black Lake to Hogwarts. "These are the things we'll be using to get there?"

Grabbing hold of all the others, including the half-giant guide Hagrid, Morgana pulled them back before splitting the lake wide enough for them to not have to walk in one-by-one.

"Okay, kiddies." Morgana said to the eleven year olds. "This is a whole lot better than a boat ride, so just watch your step." With that, she started moving down the side, helping Sam bring the others down safely right after sending out a few balls of light into the path, allowing them to see everything down there.

Once Hagrid, being the last to come down, was at the bottom, Morgana and Sam lead the procession towards Hogwarts, the other kids amazed at both Morgana's power and the ability to see underwater life without being at an Aquarium. Even Hagrid was caught by the sight, so only the two leaders knew when they finally arrived straight up, having to snap their fingers to get everyone else's attention. And return the lake to normal.

Blushing sheepishly, Hagrid came up, opened the door, and showed them to Professor McGonagall, who was waiting on the other side interested in how they got there a little later than normal.

"Sorry, Professor." he said. "We didn't exactly take the boats."

Morgana shrugged. "You should invest in better boats if you want to still use that for the first years."

 _Figures._ McGonagall sighed, knowing that a lot of things around Hogwarts needed to be changed, but Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. _Hopefully she can actually fix that._

Letting Hagrid head on in, the woman said. "Seeing as we're a little behind schedule, I'll attempt to be brief. Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, and Transfiguration Teacher. In a moment, we'll be sorting you into one of four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. As long as you follow the rules, I'm sure that you'll be great assets to your House." She focused her stare. "But I better not hear of any rule-breaking, like attacking another just because of a grudge." Her impromptu speech done, she lead them into the Great Hall, where the rest of the school, as well as Harley and Lily, were waiting.

 _So that's Dumbledore_. Morgana narrowed her eyes at the old man at the high table. _Certainly inherited Gwendolyn's tastes in fashion. No self-respecting being would be caught dead in that._

Dumbledore's robes certainly matched his long beard, in that they were both a shade of silver, with purple trim on the outfit. A pointed hat and half-moon glasses finished helping his guise as an eccentric old grandfather figure, since he couldn't use clothes to give off twinkling eyes and grandpa smile, so he took care of that himself.

Focusing back on McGonagall, the young woman caught her instructions about how the sorting will work, which was just like how Lily and Hermione told her. The new kids would come up, sit on a stool, and have Merlin's mangy old hat say which house they're in.

 _Don't need to learn everyone's names just yet. Got all year for that._ Mused Morgana just before Sam was called up to be sorted. Of course, only Morgana and her girls weren't surprised when Sam, a muggleborn by Wizarding standards, was placed in Slytherin when the hat called out the choice.

"Looks like you'll be practicing some of your old skills if they're not careful." Morgana said out loud. "Might have to help you teach them a lesson before the day's out."

Sam's smile creeped the students out. "Oh, I don't think that'll be necessary, My Lady. But I'll be sure to call for you if I want them to stay alive." she said only to have Morgana walk over and smack the back of her head.

"Rein it in, brat. You can only openly traumatize Greased Batning and Loony the Old Goat, anyone else you have to wait until they attempt something. Got it?" Sam hung her head and nodded after seeing Morgana raise an eyebrow while in her face. "Good girl, now get seated."

McGonagall was seemingly starting to get used to how things went around Morgana, because she was quick in returning to the list of students. Although she had to stop for a while, again, once she finally said "Potter, Morgana!"

 _So who were based off of? Godric or Merlin?_ Thought Morgana to the Sorting Hat.

 _Oh, great._ Was the response. _Of all people to be reborn, it just had to be you. If I had a body again, it would be bald from the rage at the unfair world._

 _So what, they turned Merlin into his hat?_ Morgana raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Merlin's Hat sighed. _No, they just did the copy so well that I'm basically him. But I'm not actually Merlin himself. At any rate, the sooner I sort you, the sooner I can be rid of you until you find me again._

Morgana smiled. _How about you help me with a little prank this time, instead of being the target?_

Her explanation got a laugh from the Hat. _I'm in._

"Sorry for the delay, but we have here a rather unique situation here." It called out to the audience.

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked, although she was gaining an idea.

"What I mean, is that Ms. Potter isn't able to be sorted like normal." The Hat said. "For those that still don't understand, she'll be now under the Hogwarts House!"

Morgana's uniform insignia, to further explain, turned into the full symbol for the school.

"Please welcome the first person to be sorted into ALL the houses!" The Hat cried, earning cheers, laughter, and applause after a bit when the students started realizing just what the pair did. The two most energetic were Fred and George, wolf whistling at both her and her prank. They were just starting to quiet down when Morgana stood, bowed, and decided on sitting with Luna for the moment, who was starting to get irritated by one of her standard In-House bullies, Cho Chang.

"Sounds like you got yourself someone with a love/jealousy complex, Moondragon." Morgana said. How she portrayed Cho's bullying got Luna laughing, Cho fuming, and the rest either laughing or confused, depending on level of understanding.

Calming down for a moment, Luna looked pointedly at Cho. "Well...she _is_ a pretty little thing," Cho stopped fuming at the strange compliment. "And certainly has a tongue on her at times," Now she started wondering what Luna was talking about now. "I think I could probably change that to worship our bodies instead of be simply jealous, but I defer to your opinion. What say you?"

Finally realizing what Luna was saying, Cho felt afraid. Luna had somehow befriended The-Girl-Who-Lived, who had, according to gossip, also owned The Family Menagerie _and_ had both the Muggle and the creature as bodyguards!

Morgana stared at Cho. "That 'creature' is actually my mother reborn, Chang."

And can apparently read minds as well!

"I think I can leave you 'disciplining' her, Moondragon." Morgana said, just before they heard a cry of pain from over by the Slytherin table. "Going to have to play Mediator between Sammy and Slytherin kiss assers."

As it turned out, Draco had attempted to mess with Sam, and insult Morgana. And in response, she had flipped her knife in her hand and threw it into Draco's, stabbing into the table. The pale boy's cry quickly brought Snape and McGonagall over, although only one of them was really upset at the attack on Draco.

"Detention, Collins, for an unpro-" Snape started, only to be interrupted by Morgana's "You want to be her next target? She used to be a knife-wielding psychopath named Victor Zsasz before I got hold of her." Getting McGonagall, and the various non-magical raised students to pale while looking at Samantha, recalling hearing about 'Victor the Ripper.'

"How many criminals did you managed to convert to your side?" McGonagall asked.

Morgana took on a contemplative expression. "Honestly...I have no idea. I at least know of Victor and Harley, who were classified more as super-villains instead of regular criminals during their times, but otherwise I don't really think about it. First chance I get, I should probably take a look at the list." Now some of the older students turned to look at Harley, who was with Lily and Hermione at the Gryffindor table snorting at something funny while eating.

"Besides," Morgana brought the subject back to the current situation. "the gay albino attempted to mess with her and insult me, so she wasn't about to let that slide anytime soon."

"I kind of figured it was something like that." McGonagall said, still a tad shaken, but glad of the topic change. "I'm more upset that she used an eating utensil instead of a different object. Even so, I'm afraid physical violence isn't allowed, so I'm still going to have to take about 50 points from Slytherin." She caught Snape's scathing look. "Oh, don't you go looking at me like that! You know very well that Mr. Malfoy was at fault in this, and since you can't seem to be blind to his actions, all that can really be done is take points off while sending him to Madam Pomfrey. Although I will be seeing about setting up separate quarters for Ms. Potter and her group, in case someone else tries something."

"You might want to include Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood in the group." Morgana told her. "They joined on the train."

McGonagall sighed. "Just wait until after dinner."

Shrugging, the girl sat back down with Luna, but not before reminding a sheepish Sam of her rules. Although, none of them notice a few Slytherin students taking a contemplative look on their faces.

"It took a little to get it, but here we are." Professor McGonagall told the varied group upon arrival at a portrait that looked a lot like Morgana.

"This is our new home while here?" Hermione asked. She giggled. "My Lady not only commands us, but now guards our dorm as well."

The portrait Morgana laughed at that. "So brother was right when Batman showed up, that I was reborn."

Morgana narrowed her eyes some. "What are you talking about?"

The portrait sighed. "All I can really say here is that sooner or later, Batman will temporarily be transported through time sometime after those two bastards burned us. As for the part about Arthur...for the record, he's the one that actually killed Uther." The portrait swung open, allowing them access. "A letter explaining everything is inside on the table."

Morgana was stiff. If it weren't for how magical portraits worked, she would've called it a liar. But since it was pretty much an EXACT copy of her, it wouldn't have done that. After Lily shook her a bit, she rushed in, hoping that what the portrait of her said was true. The others found her on a chair, reading a piece of parchment, and starting to cry. Harley neared, only for the girl to drop the apparent letter and cry into Harley's chest. Picking the letter up, Hermione read it out to the others.

 _My Dear Sister,_

 _If you are reading this, then that means the strange man calling himself Batman was correct, and you have been reborn. I now know that you were Morgana le Fay all along, and understand why you didn't seem to think well of me at all. I most certainly wasn't acting as mature as I could've, by far. But not all of the responsibility can be placed at my feet._

 _That night, all those years ago, when I found you running out of the house in such a state, I was confused. I was just done spending the day under Merlin's tutelage, and had just learned about the consequences of rape and sexual assault. I am thankful that the timing was mere coincidence, but that was the farthest thing from my mind then. My beloved sister, a magical prodigy that one just couldn't help but love and want to befriend, looked as though she was attacked in such a way that it was no mere beating._

 _My hesitance and shock lost me my last remaining family that night, for I made sure that everyone who would listen know that Uther was no longer my father for what he and his companions had done._

 _Running inside the house, I saw Uther and a few other men in various states of dress and drunkenness. They were celebrating the destruction of a Satanic whore, which only confirmed my fears. They had raped Morgaine Pendragon. They had raped my sister!_

 _All I can really say, in my blinding anger, was that none were left alive except for me. But that didn't amount to much, seeing as someone then attacked me from behind, ultimately turning me into the fool that you saw when you had returned._

 _I'm not sure if you can forgive me, sister, for you were all I really had left. And I helped drive you away. But I did recall one thing that I idly found on the arms of all of them, including Uther._

 _A snake, coming out of the mouth of a human skull._

 _With deep regrets,_

 _Arthur_

All who heard were speechless at the letter. The strongest among them, the pillar of the team, had to go through that. From her own father, no less! It also cleared up a few things some of them were wondering about Morgana le Fay, but not everything. However, Luna in particular caught on to the last few lines of what Arthur had wrote.

"Voldemort's Death Eaters weren't the first?!"

 **I know the letter bit was kind of surprising and out of the blue, even for me, but I just couldn't get this out of my mind. For the record, the picture at Gringotts was of that very scene described in the letter, and it was there for a reason. Sorry if you don't like it.**

 **As for Luna and Ginny's new codenames, I'm going off how at least Glynda Goodwitch's version of telekinesis seem to be her raising the target, locking it in place, and then using it in an attack. And Moondragon's was based on a Marvel character of same name, but centers around Luna being 'Moon' and her power being from Yang, who was basically a dragon-like brawler.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, again!**

 **First and foremost, don't expect as many updates as my other stories. Got enough of them as is, so this one is more 'If I got an idea for an update, I'll try and put it up.' If you want sex, futas, or seeming lack of public decency, while having semi-constant updates, check out 'Were'mon.' If I manage to get a few chapters done pretty quickly, then you got more to read, but if I don't then tough luck.**

 **Doesn't mean I won't take ideas to help speed things along.**

 **Here's the updated version.**

 **Last time, Morgana and Co. finally arrived at Hogwarts, only to come across a letter from Arthur revealing her to the group as his sister Morgaine Pendragon. And what separated them in the first place, and ultimately created Morgana le Fay, was that she mistook him for siding with their father right after he raped her.**

 **Now, we'll be heading into her time actually at Hogwarts, starting with a little routine from a de-aged Harley, Hermione, and Lily.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter.**

Let's Dance!

With a slight groan, still a bit drained from the night before, Morgana woke up to find herself naked on a bed that she recognized was within Hogwarts. But she was slightly surprised to find herself alone in the bed, expecting at least someone there with her. At least until the door opened, and in came Samantha.

"Oh, you're awake." said the girl, noticing Morgana was up. "Anything you need before I bring you out to enjoy the show? Tigra, Lily, and Harley are putting on a last minute show for you from the Menagerie."

 **Leading the** older girl out into the common room, they found Ginny and Luna already on the couch set up in front of a screen that Morgana recognized from the club storage rooms. Properly awake now, she noticed that the girls were all in a similar state of dress as her, although Ginny did have a blanket around herself with a white bra kind of showing in the opening. Luna didn't have anything on at all while Sam had a ring around the base of her cock with blue markings coming from it.

"I thought that you'd like something such as a 'drink' once the show was over." clarified Sam, noticing Morgana looking at the ring. "Unless you'd like it to be part of your seat for the performance."

Still a bit confused about what brought all of this on, Morgana shrugged and motioned for Sam to sit down, de-aging herself to nine years old and then sat down on Sam's member, spearing her cunt. Ginny and Luna were surprised at what she just did, but didn't ask about it as the screen came on, catching their attention as they saw a much younger version of Harley and Lily appear on it. They wore torn form-hugging strapless one-piece swimsuits with a fluffy ball right on their asses, with bunny ears attached to a headband holding their hair back and slippers on their feet, finished by chokers around their necks. The only real difference between them was that Lily's outfit was dark gray while Harley's was light green. Surrounding them was a forest of sorts, and they appeared to be running scared from something.

After a bit, they hid themselves behind a tree, right before Harley said "Think we lost them?"

"Maybe," Lily answered, 'panting' from exertion. "at least we can take a quick break."

"Are you sure?" a husky voice asked, 'scaring' the two into each others' arms. "Now what is two cute little bunnies doing all the way out here, and away from your master?"

Looking up, the two saw a sultry smirking Hermione, just as young as them and wearing a purple bikini top and loincloth. She was laying on branch, as though she was just taking a nap, but woke up as the two came near.

"Please don't tell anyone." Harley pleaded to her. "We'll do anything, just please don't send us back!"

Hermione's smirk grew. "Anything? Even if I potentially end up eating you?"

At that, the two were a bit hesitant in agreeing, but they couldn't do much as Hermione stretched herself out, jumped down, grabbed them, and ran off to a small under-cropping nearby. Dropping them there, Hermione moved the vines and foliage around to hide them from pursuers. Turning back to Harley and Lily, she slunk down on all fours as she crawled towards them. "Looks like it's time for me to feast." The 'bunnies' grew scared, and just as Harley was about to shriek, Hermione lunged, catching her lips before she could. This rather 'confused' Harley and Lily, thinking that Hermione was planning on something else.

But their attitudes reversed when the tiger-girl cupped Harley's nethers, appearing shocked at what she felt. Noticing this, Lily grinned a bit evilly, before lunging herself and pinning Hermione down on top of blond. "Now, now, you said you wanted something to eat, right? I can think of something that'll serve quite well as your next meal."

By then, Harley was grinning as well, Morgana was starting to bounce on Sam's cock, and Ginny and Luna were perplexed by what they were seeing.

Lily pulled Hermione back off of Harley, then pulled down the loincloth while Harley got on her knees and ripped open the spot covering her wet cock and pussy. Lily's just broke through what was left there on her. Next thing Hermione really knew, her mouth was full with Harley while her pussy was occupied by Lily, who proceeded to take her on a wild ride by pounding her from both ends in a pattern that allowed them to work together but didn't allow Hermione to anticipate.

Sam, though flushed, smirked a bit, seeing Morgana recklessly bouncing on top of her. _Looks like that did the trick._

Ginny was having trouble caring about her modesty, while Luna was already past caring. To the point that Luna had dragged Ginny onto her lap, discarded the blanket and Ginny's white panties while moving the bra out of the way, then proceeded to furiously nibble on the red-head's neck, twist her nipples, and finger fuck her traitorous dripping cunt. At the same time, Luna's power was showing through a bit, giving off enough heat to affect the other girls but not hurt them in any way, driving them to higher levels of pleasure.

Back on the screen, Harley and Lily were getting ready to cum, and Hermione was 'finally' getting into the mood. However, the two 'bunnies' pulled out before they released, getting a growl in frustration. It quickly switched to a purr of satisfaction when Lily joined Harley in front of her, pumping their cocks for all the watchers to see, her mouth hanging open in wait. And she didn't have to wait for long before the two cummed, filling her mouth and covering her face and right above her tits.

Lapping it up, Hermione hummed and said "I'd say this bodes for a rather happy time together." She wrapped her arms around the two, gently laying down for a quick nap. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Harley and Lily merely nodded before the screen drew out of where they were 'hiding,' showing a couple of random human shadows passing by without knowing on either side.

As the screen died down and was replaced by a back to normal size and age, although naked, Hermione, Harley, and Lily, just as the ring on Sam disappeared and she cried out, cumming in Morgana's pussy. It was also by then that Ginny and Luna both orgasmed as well, but they were the only ones panting from **the fun.***

Quickly freshening up for the day, Morgana had to ask "Not that I don't mind the show, or the fun, but what exactly brought that on?"

"The letter." was all that really needed to be said before she got the full picture and smiled fondly. They did it to get her mind out of whatever funk that could've possibly come from her brother's letter. She gave them a kiss each in thanks.

"Thanks for caring." She said. "Now, let's get going. Don't want to waste time in messing with Dumbledore and his ilk from within the system, now do we?"

The now grinning group, now in their respective uniforms from the day before, with some alterations to Luna's to be similar to both Morgana's and Hermione's new one, made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They just didn't expect Bakura, a young boy the same age as Morgana and Hermione with white hair, to be there with a somewhat scruffy black-haired man with a mischievous grin wearing a dark blue suit, and a wild black-haired woman that had a demeanor like a slave.

The woman, although seeming to be a bit on the dull side in complexion, wasn't overly so. Even then, it didn't negatively affect her. Just made her a bit lacking in life. But it was the clothes in particular that gave off her demeanor, being a black choker, a wire-mesh tube shirt that was barely any bigger than a strapless bra, and a somewhat ragged skirt that only just reached her knees at the longest part.

"My Lady." Bakura bowed to Morgana. "We had just got done with the people from Azkaban. Only half of them were really supposed to be there."

"Seriously?" Morgana sighed in exasperation and disbelief from the result. "What the hell has this place come to if half a prison is full of innocent people? I'm guessing that this is Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange."

Bakura nodded. "Indeed. However, as you can plainly tell, Ms. Lestrange isn't exactly...all-together, shall we say."

"Bakura." Harley stopped him from continuing. "Best just say it as it is: she is broken, and now sees herself as a slave to the group."

Bakura shook his head. "She calls Lily her master. She won't listen to anyone else, so I was lucky enough to get her to listen to me long enough to bring her here."

By then, Hermione noticed one of her classmates angry expression baring down on Bellatrix.

"Hey, Neville." she called out to him. "You okay?"

"Ah, so your Neville Longbottom." Bakura said, noticing who she was calling to. "Bellatrix did end up mentioning something about a family that she helped damage." He then turned to Lily. "You mind allowing her to do something about that?"

Lily thinks for a moment before saying "Fine, if it'll help." Turning to Bellatrix, she commands. "You are to aid Neville Longbottom throughout the day until we meet at dinner. However, you are not to listen to him, and come straight to one of us if he tells you to do something like kill or stave yourself or allow yourself to be raped by him and his friends. Understood?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Yes master."

She walked over to Neville, head still bowed, ready to begin her first task given by her master. Thankfully, Neville was caught off guard by what happened enough to accept it without saying anything, but was still not happy at Bellatrix.

But they barely even got to their seats before they had another issue to deal with, this time in the form of Potions Professor Severus Snape snapping at what he just saw.

"I've had enough of your arrogance, Po-" he was cut off when Lily appeared with her fist in his gut, knocking the wind out of him before he could truly begin. She grabs his throat, forcing his now paling face to meet hers.

"Hello, Severus." she said coldly, her face like stone. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Been a while since we last met. And you haven't changed a bit, it seems. Degrading everyone except Slytherins, while letting the boys in Slytherin run rampant in there. Not teaching anything beyond how to read, and not caring if anyone outside of Slytherin gets hurt. And all because YOU HATE **JAMES!** " She slammed him down in anger, cracking the stone floor. " **Let's get one thing straight, you son of a bitch! You've crossed the line for the last time. So,** " She grabbed his ankle, picked him up, and spun. " **ENJOY YOUR FLIGHT!** " Right before throwing him at subsonic speeds out the window behind the teachers' table and into the sky, more than likely never coming down.

It took a bit, but it wasn't long before the cheering began. Most of three student tables, and some of the last, were beyond happy that Snape was finally gone from Hogwarts. The only table that didn't have people actually openly celebrating was the one with the teachers, who besides Dumbledore's glare tempered with a false smile, they were smiling gleefully.

They were more professional than the students, by far.

The noise was stopped when Morgana clapped, unleashing a sound wave loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

"How about we leave the actual celebrations for _after_ classes? I think me and the girls can scrounge up something properly in here once everything is said and done." she said, getting a wave of sheepish faces before they all settled down to finish breakfast and get through the day.

In the meantime, Morgana and Luna caught Cho's attention and gave her a stare that got her to gulp in slight fear and anticipation, knowing that there was nothing she could do against them. Just that she was most likely going to end up somehow enjoying being used by the two.

"Take care, you three, and keep me posted on John okay." Morgana said as Lily, Harley, and Bakura left for their respective assignments, leaving the others to begin their classes for the day.

Bakura went back to the Menagerie to help manage things, while Harley went back to Gotham to find Poison Ivy and Mr. Freeze. Lily decided to see if they get her placed in as Potions Teacher before Dumbledore could get one of his people in there.

Not too long before, Morgana received her class schedule, which had her placed in the same set of classes as Sam. This made it easier since not only she was in a class with someone she knew, instead of being alone and potentially bored out of her skull, she also could curb Sam's movements against other students.

The teachers would prefer not having to deal with a student losing their family jewels if they could help it. Less annoying that way.

But Morgana knew it was easier for Dumbledore to keep an eye on them both with them in the same class. Easier to 'deal with them.'

 _Two can play that game, old man._ Thought Morgana, licking her lips at the challenge. "This also gives me time to try out my prototype uniform design."

"Morgana?" Hermione asked, not the only one curious.

This all happened before they actually started classes, by the way.

Morgana explained "For a bit of a while, actually, I've been thinking of making a uniform of sorts for us to use. Mainly for school life at the moment. Not sure if I should include things like the military yet."

"And I'm guessing the schedule brought this up now." Luna then said.

Morgana looks at her for a moment before nodding. "Gonna have to get used to that, but yes. Ultimately, Sam and I would be the easiest to get rid of due to currently being part of First Year. Less of an issue for him if he boots us out now instead of a later year, when parents are more likely to cause a big stink about it. Unfortunately, for him, he has yet to learn that he can't really do anything to us. How about we show him the truth with a quick wardrobe change? And if they don't like, then too bad because it's staying unless _you_ don't like it."

The other girls didn't need to think about it, wanting to see just what Morgana had in mind. Next thing they knew, they were already in their new outfits.

The basics between them were black biker shorts underneath a mini-skirt, a top combining a bra with a midriff shirt, fingerless gloves, and knee-high boots.

"The tops still have the Hogwarts insignia for the moment, but the final design will have something else in place." Morgana told them.

The differences came from the colors, the design of the tops, and the heel of the boots.

Hermione and Morgana had high-heels, Samantha and Luna had no heels, while Ginny had more standard heel size. In the case of color and design...

Morgana's color scheme, covering her gloves, boots, mini-skirt and top was commonly known as 'forest camoflauge,' representing her love for the forest and the life it means, with blue and gold trim. As for her top, it was a solid wrapping over her breasts, looping around her neck and right under her shoulder blades.

Hermione's was purple with red trim, with the top being a sports bra with one strap over her left shoulder.

Ginny and Luna's were red with gold trim and blue with silver trim respectively, but their tops were the same: a combination of a string bikini and a sports bra, wrapping around their backs while being tied at the neck.

Samantha's was the simplest, sky blue midriff vest with white trim. Even with her past life, Sam prefers blue over red. The only time she prefers red is red hair, like with Morgana and Ginny.

"So, what do you girls think?" Morgana asked, wanting to know what they thought. She didn't have to wait all that long.

"If it wasn't for the fact that we're needed for classes right now, I'd say that we'd probably go ahead and jump you right now, so we'll settled for this." Hermione told her for all of them, clearly liking the new threads, before all four girls Frenched her. "We can handle any personal touches after classes today."

They then heard a throat being cleared behind them, reminding the group of the fact that they were still in public view, and need to get to classes.

"So what do you think, Daphne?" a ginger-haired girl with orange-tinted skin wearing Slytherin robes asked her dark-themed Slytherin friend. "Think she can help us?"

Daphne, a dark-haired girl with a bit of a strange purple tint to her skin hummed to herself a bit. "Maybe, but we should be careful. We don't want to have a repeat of last time."

* - **Just do whatever music you think is best for that whole thing. And it would've been a dance, but I'm not as good with those, so I can't really describe one properly for this.**

 **Terribly sorry that this was incredibly short in comparison, but I had absolutely no idea how to continue this chapter. So I'm ending it as is. Hope you like what I did with Snape.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, again!**

 **First and foremost, don't expect as many updates as my other stories. Got enough of them as is, so this one is more 'If I got an idea for an update, I'll try and put it up.' If you want sex, futas, or seeming lack of public decency, while having semi-constant updates, check out 'Were'mon.' If I manage to get a few chapters done pretty quickly, then you got more to read, but if I don't then tough luck.**

 **Doesn't mean I won't take ideas to help speed things along.**

 **Now we'll be taking a bit of a different route compared to normal. Otherwise known as 'We've got ourselves a _Slaughter!_ ' Malfoy Sr. vs Morgana. Guess who gets 'slaughtered?'**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or anything from DC Comics/Studios.**

Good Luck, Blondie. You'll need it, Man!

It was finally nearing dinner time, and Morgana wand the others could be found in the Great Hall setting up for a quick party for what happened that morning. Anything that required them to stay in class was covered via copies as the originals took care of the party. Of course, they did bring in a few others to assist.

"Just need input from Harley and we should be good." Lily said, right before said woman pounces on her back and says "I daresay you guys have already took care of everything, so I don't have to add anything in. By the way, Ivy's here, while Freeze is with Bakura setting things up so that we can help his wife."

Seeing Ginny and Luna's confusion, she explained about the two of them. "You know about Gotham City? Well, not too long ago, they showed up on the criminal scene, similar to me. Morgana wanted to find a way to recruit them. As it turns out, for Freeze, all we have to do is heal his wife-looks like cancer or something if he didn't manage to do it yet- as for Ivy, otherwise known as Pamela Isley," Harley's expression turned grim. "She was framed by a rapist."

"What?!" Morgana cried, turning to face Poison Ivy, who had here face down in shame and pain at the memory. Walking up to her, she pulled the green-tinted woman's head up and demanded "You better not leave anything out as you tell me who did it."

She didn't get the chance to start as the doors to the Great Hall suddenly burst open, with the group from the train encounter stomping through. Alongside them came a few others, such as a bleach blond man that got Ivy's attention quickly.

Morgana raised an eyebrow at this. "And what brings the party-crashers here, because if Blondie is just related to who I think, then you might want to talk to him instead of me. He was the one that accepted it and then decided to chicken out."

Luna snorted. "Probably because Draco didn't like the fact that it wasn't his father's that he was sucking on."

By then, some of the other students and staff had already started filing into the room, and wondered what was going on.

Pamela, on the other hand, started growling at the older Malfoy. This got Morgana's attention, but as she was about to call her out on that, Lucius Malfoy called out "I highly doubt that were true, let alone a weak little girl like yourself being able to do anything like the Imperious Curse."

One of the dumbest moves he could've ever done.

Morgana froze in place, turning slowly, an expression that held both suppressed rage and no emotion at all. "What. Was. That?" Her words came out through gritted teeth, each a sentence to emphasize how she felt just then.

"Deaf as well as weak," Lucius said, either not knowing or not caring of the apparent signs that even Fudge could plainly see.

"For the record, Morgana." Pamela piped in, liking where this was going. "While he wasn't the one that official did the actual framing, blondie _is_ the one behind the whole thing. So if you make him pay, I'm in."

Morgana's anger evaporated at that, turning into a positively evil grin that Harley, Lily, and Hermione reciprocated. Harley cackled insanely as she pulled out her phone, dialed up the general club number for world-wide announcements, and said "Rise and shine, happy-slappers. Bust out the popcorn and tune your channels to the Arena. We've got ourselves a _slaughter!_ " while Lily and Hermione brought out a rather big double-barreled gun. As Harley lengthened the word 'slaughter,' the two fired at Morgana and Lucius, transporting the two from Hogwarts and into the arena mentioned by Harley.

Reappearing, the two found themselves surrounded by a pretty massive wall and a moat of lava. However, the wall seemed pretty strange to Lucius, as their were floating screens around them and the wall itself was farther out at the bottom instead of the top.

"Like it?" Morgana asks. "When, in your original life, your easily on par with Merlin and traveled the planet, then turning a volcano into an arena is child's play in your current life. It's also why you don't feel the heat from the lava yet."

They were in a volcano?! Lucius couldn't believe it.

"Hey, girls! Which volcano was this again?" she called out smugly, receiving an answer of "Kiliminjaro, My Lady." from Sam, completely stunning the man into near fainting from it all. That's when they heard it.

" **Ladies and gentleman. Welcome back to another match in Judgement Arena.** " An uproar of cheers and battle cries sounded at that. " **Standing over in the Accused corner, with hair too bleached to be allowed, the English wizard with French history, Lucius Malfoy!** " Now they could hear the crowd booing. " **The list of his crimes should be coming up on your screens right about now.** " That changed the jeering boos to silence, and then to roars for his blood. Especially from the females watching the broadcast. " **Yeah, quite the monster. Wonder what Magical Britain was thinking in not dealing with him before now. But no more, for over in the Judge corner, needing no introduction for any of you but will get one anyway.** " Laughs were heard next. " **Your Mistress of Magic. The Answer to our Prayers. The Madam Arcana, Morgana!** "

As the cheers near became deafening, Morgana waved to the crowd and struck a pose as the announcer idly mentioned " **And it looks like she's going to end up making a pretty popular fashion statement, not to mention be on the list for Hottest Women on the Planet again. Right up there with Wonder Woman.** " and got some laughs and whistles.

Right afterwards, the countdown began, with Morgana bringing out her staff and switching her outfit back to her old forest green dress outfit, but with black armor over top and on her legs and feet to show she was ready for battle. Lucius just quickly brandished his wand, wanting to defeat Morgana.

If only for the fact that she had made him for a fool.

When they finally heard the call " **Fight!** " Morgana charged forward, sweeping Lucius with her staff into the air and then slamming down into his stomach. All the man registered was the pained of it slamming into his stomach and down onto the platform. Tossing him aside, narrowly stooping before the edge, she raised the staff in both hands above her head. She started spinning it, stirring up some winds as well as the lava, which was finally starting to affect the combatants with the heat.

Lucius backed away from the edge as fast as he could, not wanting to be roasted in lava, but was still dealing with the pain from earlier. He then met the platform again after Morgana swung overhead, slamming the wind down on top of him.

As Morgana landed blow after blow, but not quite killing him yet, the audience started cheered, seeing justice be done. But as she finally stopped attacking a pretty much literally black, blue, and smoking Lucius, they switched to chanting.

"Do you hear that?" Morgana asks. "That's the sound of thousands of people, all over of the world, that hate people like you. They've had enough of monsters like you destroying them and ruining their lives and loved ones." She raised the two of them as the platform disappeared and she said her final words. The last words he ever heard, right before pain and darkness.

"They want justice be done." " **KO!** "

"It is done." Morgana said after returning to Hogwarts, putting her outfit back to before the fight and holding out Lucius' wand as proof.

Thankfully, Kingsley's direct boss Amelia Bones was there as well, and knew of the circumstances behind Morgana's actions. So she was able to stop Fudge before he made things worse. "Don't even think about it, Fudge. Whether you like it or not, that was perfectly legal, and nothing about it was actual Dark magic. They have higher clearance than you."

Lily decided two add a few words to Amelia's. "Then there's also the facts that A) she's the Girl-Who-Lived, B) she's the owner of the Family Menagerie, C) we're friends with Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman on various levels," That got pale faces on the more knowledgeable listeners. "and D) she's far more powerful and knowledgeable than any of us, so you wouldn't be able to do a thing to her."

"And that's the least of your worries if you're anything such as a murderer, traitor, or rapist." Morgana finished for Lily, her eyes glowing momentarily for emphasis.

Sufficiently cowed, Fudge backed off, not wanting to be next. Although he had no idea how he'll remain Minister long after this debacle went public. As he left, Amelia stayed behind with Kingsley to talk to both Morgana and Lily.

It wasn't long before the party was in full swing, and Professor McGonagall was surprised by how well it went. Although she had no real clue what was going to happen with the Malfoys, especially since Narcissa had Morgana's support in maintaining control of the family instead of Draco. Even with some major opposition in the Ministry and Wizengamot.

Said girl on her mind then came up alongside Lily.

"Still wondering about earlier today?" Lily asked. "The whole thing with the Malfoys?"

"How exactly did you manage to keep the Dark-aligned families from trying to either imprison or kill you?" She just had to learn what she had that could keep them off.

Morgana shrugged. "Nothing really to it, Minnie." The Professor glared a bit at Lily upon hearing that from Morgana. "I'm stronger, smarter, and I have a lot stronger backing. It's not like they had anything they could do against me in the first place."

"And if push comes to shove in the political field," said Lily, "she can always call in Batman."

That's when Luna came up. "My Lady, Batman wants to speak to you. It's not anything good."

All three raised an eyebrow. "Precognition or Bakura?"

"Precognition." the blond explained, her face grim. "Bakura would be here otherwise."

"Fair enough. I'll be right outside." Morgana walked out of the Great Hall, swiping a donut from Harley and a sushi roll from Hermione for fun on the way.

"Now that she's out of the way," said the professor, "I've been meaning to ask, how you've been holding up? Truly? Something must've happened that help you come to terms with what happened that day."

Lily managed to keep the flow to a minimum as she giggled, remembering all that she did with Morgana to come to terms with her past. McGonagall sighed, understanding Lily's silent answer. Deciding on focusing on more pleasant topics to just talk about with old friends, she was about to open her mouth and start when the entire party was interrupted by Morgana's thunderous cry of outrage that nearly literally stopped the hearts of all of them.

Lily, Harley, and Hermione in particular, all thought _Who could've possibly done this?_ After hearing-

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN SUPERMAN'S DEAD?!** "

 **Not all that long ago, I found a watchable YouTube version of the 'Justice League' movie. So, any further chapters are going to be on a bit of a hiatus until I either get that back up to watch, or manage to find a copy that I 'download,' for lack of a better term, into my system. All I'll say about what killed Superman at this moment is that if he didn't actively use his powers, it would've been longer before his death.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, again!**

 **First and foremost, don't expect as many updates as my other stories. Got enough of them as is, so this one is more 'If I got an idea for an update, I'll try and put it up.' If you want sex, futas, or seeming lack of public decency, while having semi-constant updates, check out 'Were'mon.' If I manage to get a few chapters done pretty quickly, then you got more to read, but if I don't then tough luck.**

 **Doesn't mean I won't take ideas to help speed things along.**

 **Not much in the ways of fighting, but in the case of getting sense into a few people and additional information out of others, this chapter will be chock full of them. Hippolyta, among other things, has usually shown up as a girl with a grudge, so Morgana will need to knock some sense into her before it's too late for her people.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or anything from DC Comics/Studios.**

Just how stupid can a person get?

"-Are you even listening to me?!" Hippolyta demanded upon noticing Morgana, Donna, and their companions weren't listening to her rant.

Not too long after getting the Amazon victims at least semi-stable, the Amazonian Queen took Morgana and her main entourage off to the side and demanded some answers. Of course, Morgana remembered the last time she went off on a rant, so kept them quiet and partly distracted until Hippolyta actually stopped.

 _And it looks like that time is now. Kind of surprised it took less time this time around._ Mused Morgana, before saying "You done ranting like a little brat, or are you willing to try and talk little an adult, because we got Amazons that need curing, an alien invasion underway, and outside of me and mine, no real solid defense yet. So either find a way to help, or keep your people out of the way. Ok?"

"She's right mother." Donna piped in, "We may not allow much of anything at all on the island, but that doesn't mean we can be allowed to stay completely isolated. They've already left us far behind."

Hippolyta turned her rage at her daughter. "That doesn't give you any right to betray our laws, daughter!"

"Neither does it give you the right to imprison us when our way of life is just going to end up destroying us!"

That got on Hippolyta's last nerve, but before she could smack Donna, Morgana got in the way with her staff. She sighed in disappointment at Hippolyta's attitude.

"Even after all this time, you still have trouble believing no one is the same as Hercules and the others that hurt you and the Amazons so long ago. Get over it already. The rest of the world has already moved on. Either get with the program, or Themyscira will be nothing more than a prison for you and your people as you slowly die out because you wouldn't accept help from others."

With her ending words, Morgana pushed the stunned Hippolyta away, staff still by her side just in case she still needed it. She idly noted Donna's appreciative expression, as well as the hurt from the fact that her own mother would dare slap like that. And she was not the only one, seeing as Hippolyta finally started realizing just what she was about to do.

Just then, Charlie Weasley and Bakura came to report on a few new things.

Charlie: "My Lady. Got in contact with Harley. She's bringing it to Bruce and Diana's attention what happened here. At the very least, they'll be able to help. Norberta and Fleur have actually found a few decent spots to keep this place a paradise, yet have a more modern protection detail among its inhabitants. Those experimental weapons should be good here, seeing as we had started with bows and swords. The rest of us are doing what we can to prepare for the invasion."

Bakura's report, on the other hand, had some more important news, to both the invasion and Morgana personally.

"Victims are transferred, and they've already found an idea as to a cure actually."

"Already?"

"Yes. However, to be sure, they're going to test it before presenting it, so it's still up in the air. However, Johnny's finally up. He's being debriefed as we speak, both about his last assignment and the current situation."

"That's good news, at least."

"Indeed. However, the last thing is not so pleasant." Bakura then pulled out a piece of fabric that looked plain, but got Morgana to gasp. "This bears a copy of the energy signature of the one who helped the invaders, including with the death of Superman."

Morgana was silent as she stiffly walked outside a little while after that, but they quickly learned just what her reaction truly was by the storm gradually starting outside. While there wasn't any rain, but the wind and thunder were far more intense than normal.

 _Gwendolyn...you...you..._ " **YOU FUCKING BITCH! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S BY BLADE OR BY PYRE, YOU'RE DAYS ARE NUMBERED! YOU HEAR ME?! SOONER OR LATER, I'LL BE PERSONALLY SENDING YOU TO FUEL HELL'S FIRES FOR ETERNITY!** "

Her anger was beyond palpable. The target of said anger was definitely someone they didn't really want to mess with, if he/she could get Morgana that mad. It was only thanks to their unique relationship that Lily and Hermione were able to get close enough to calm her down. Or, to be more precise, calm her down enough so that the weather was calm, seeing as she continued ranting afterwards for at least ten minutes.

Lily had gotten annoyed and kissed her, getting Morgana back into reality.

But it was already done, and now Morgana had to fully explain about her past with Gwendolyn, aka 'Morgana le Fay' of the Arthurian legend.

Bakura cleared his throat after a moment of silence. "Well...this certainly complicates matters a lot."

"You think?" Morgana asked, still annoyed from earlier, "Not only do we have Steppenwolf invading, but he had help from _my_ worst enemy!"

"But unless something else from her actually shows up, then it'll just be Steppenwolf for the time being." Lily added, keeping Morgana in perspective for the present. "We just need to make sure we have a way to deal with her once the time comes to face her for good."

During that little byplay, Hippolyta was contemplating everything, from Steppenwolf to Morgana to Gwendolyn. Despite her own personal beliefs, Morgana and Donna were right in this case. Unfortunately, the Amazons weren't exactly allowed out of Themyscira just yet, so she's not sure if Morgana's doorway would be of any help.

 _Then again, she's never been the most conventional of people around. Still, at least she got a chance at a better life, unlike a good number of my people._ Thought the Amazonian Queen.

Kneeling, she got Morgana's attention before she started. "I'll see what I can do, but I'm afraid for the time being we'll not really be able to help. We might be able to change that, but not right now, so I'll allow Donna to go with you to help. Just, please, keep her safe."

"That part is a no-brainer, Hippy. But as for not being able to help, I did set up a door between the club and here, so you'd be able to transverse without the law set down when you first arrived here getting in the way. Always keep an eye on technicalities." Morgana said, knowing about the issue, "But I guess we can wait on that for the time being."

Donna in particular smiled, glad her mother agreed and that Morgana had a way to get off the island without being banished like her sister. She'd probably have to stay close to Morgana for the most part while out in Man's World.

 _And the first thing would be doing our job as protectors of justice and peace. Just like so long ago._

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, again!**

 **First and foremost, don't expect as many updates as my other stories. Got enough of them as is, so this one is more 'If I got an idea for an update, I'll try and put it up.' If you want sex, futas, or seeming lack of public decency, while having semi-constant updates, check out 'Were'mon.' If I manage to get a few chapters done pretty quickly, then you got more to read, but if I don't then tough luck.**

 **Doesn't mean I won't take ideas to help speed things along.**

 **Now we'll start getting into the main plot of the Justice League movie, or in this case, 'arc.' Not**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or anything from DC Comics/Studios.**

Insurance policy

"I'm asking for your help." started the talk between Bruce Wayne and Harley Quin and a small Iceland village, "I believe is a stranger who comes to this village from the sea. He comes in the winter when the people are hungry. Brings fish. He comes on the king tide. That was last night."

The pair, after finding some all too concerning things over in Gotham, had taken to traveling the world to find a few certain people that weren't quite in with Morgana and the Menagerie yet. This search's first target was a remote ocean warrior who would occasionally appear in the very village that they were in at that time. Although Harley did make a note to let the others know about the place so as to send more help than just said warrior.

What didn't quite escape either of their notices was a somewhat rugged-haired man among the ones they were talking to specifically, and had an inkling that he at least might have something to do with the person they were looking for. Coincidentally, said man was also the one that was translating for the 'mayor' of the village, more or less.

"Icebergs in the harbor, four months since the last ship got through."

"Who said anything about a ship?" asked Harley, before Bruce started again.

"There are enemies coming from far away. We need warriors. I'm building an alliance to defend ourselves. Look, I'll give you 25,000 to talk to this man right now. Outside."

Harley pinched the bridge of her nose at the rugged-haired man's next words, which got a round of laughter from their audience.

"Bruce," she said, getting her companion's attention, "Rug Hair's the one we're looking for."

That's when Bruce noticed a mural on one of the walls, which got him to say, "Tell us what those three boxes are and I'll make it 30."

That offer seemed to rile the translator up as he walked up to them with a stern face and said, "You should get out."

"Not while there is a threat to the planet, pal." responded Harley, hand over her dormant weapon. "Especially one that you can help with, Arthur Curry."

"Also known as the Protector of the Oceans. The Aquaman." continued Bruce, "I hear you can talk to fish."

A few minutes later, the three were back outside and walking towards the village shoreline.

"So let me get this straight." said Arthur, "You do it dressed like a bat? Like an actual bat?"

Harley snorted. "I had gotten my butt kicked enough times by him to see it in action, Ruggy. He is _really_ into bats for the gig."

"It's worked for 20 years in Gotham," said Bruce, "Harley was around for a couple of months before Morgana got to her about 5 years ago."

"And now I help her out as needed." said Harley, "Although I usually stick to girls while at the Menagerie."

"The Menagerie?" asked Arthur, "Why'd you come here for me if you had access to that place?"

"A few points of view between us don't exactly match." admitted Bruce, "But not enough to declare us enemies. Helpful for the upcoming fight, and when it comes, we'll need you."

"Don't count on it, Batman." said Arthur.

"Why not?" asked Bruce.

"Too lazy to fight?" taunted Harley, "Or do you just want to switch from water to lava, cause that's pretty much what we're looking at here if the attack isn't repulsed. At any rate, need to let the Menagerie know about this place. It should help set this place on full steady legs."

She went off to contact the others while the two men continued the conversation.

"It's because I don't like people coming in and digging into my life." said Arthur, "People from Atlantis tell me, 'Do this.' Now you say, 'Do that.' I want to be left alone."

"Is that why you help these people out here in the middle of nowhere?" asked Bruce, "'Cause you can just leave?"

"I help them 'cause no one else does." said Arthur as they arrived at the shore, pulling off his coat and shirt

"If you want to protect them, you need to work with me." Bruce told Arthur.

"'Strong man is strongest alone.'" said Arthur, "You ever heard that?"

"That's not a saying." retorted Bruce, "That's the opposite of what the saying is."

"Yeah...Doesn't mean I'm wrong." said Arthur.

"You ever hear of Superman? He died fighting next to me." Bruce told him.

"My point exactly." was the reply he got.

Deciding on changing the subject, Bruce asked, "What's in the three boxes?"

"It's ancient history." Arthur explained.

"What is it?" asked Bruce, not pleased with the answer. "Mankind's melting the polar ice caps, destroying the ecosystem. They got it coming?"

Arthur shrugged. "Hey, I don't mind if the oceans rise."

"How about if they boil?" asked Bruce, "Or become lava, like Harley said?"

"Dressed like a bat." said Arthur, "Your out of your mind, Bruce Wayne."

With that parting comment, Arthur dove under the water and swam off, with Harley returning a few moments afterwards.

"Doesn't mean I'm wrong." said Bruce, telling the blond woman the whole story.

"Looks like the main mission was a bust." quipped Harley, "But we do have a couple of other tracks to learn about the boxes, by the way." when she had Bruce's full attention, she explained her words, "There was one on Themsycira, so your best bet would be either Morgana when she gets the full story, or just find Diana and get the story from her. Seeing as she's Hippolyta's eldest, she should know."

 **To warn you all, sorry if the next few are as small as this, but it's mainly me. Once I get to a good, solid part, I should be able to fix that again.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, again!**

 **First and foremost, don't expect as many updates as my other stories. Got enough of them as is, so this one is more 'If I got an idea for an update, I'll try and put it up.' If you want sex, futas, or seeming lack of public decency, while having semi-constant updates, check out 'Were'mon.' If I manage to get a few chapters done pretty quickly, then you got more to read, but if I don't then tough luck.**

 **Doesn't mean I won't take ideas to help speed things along.**

 **First off, sorry if I accidentally mixed the last two chapters positions around. Didn't quite think about checking with canon to see where those parts showed up, but it works well enough I guess. At any rate, I'm going to try and keep times like that to a minimum. Helps with keeping things in order.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or anything from DC Comics/Studios.**

Setting the stage

" _On the local scene, this janitor's wife had some strong words for the aliens she says stole her man._ " came from a propped TV in the break room of the Daily Planet that two women connected to Superman sat in.

"She isn't on the Menagerie list, is she?" asked the elder, Mrs. Martha Kent.

"Last time I checked, no." said the younger, Lois Lane.

The two were taking a break together after Martha showed up, spending a few days in an apartment set up by Morgana's group until things are fixed properly with the Kent farm. While neither were truly intensely connected to Morgana, the teen had offered support for both of them and Superman, who had occasionally showed up at the club to just really talk to people who were in a similar situation. An 'alien,' even if they were human. The three were grateful that no one was really allowed to walk away with his secret identity if he ever told them, forcing them to stay inside the club to keep it in their memories.

Otherwise, it would instantly go back to the far reaches of their minds, making it incredibly hard for all except the most powerful of telepaths to even stand a chance at bringing it up again.

However, that didn't mean much in the past few days, seeing as the man was dead.

Getting to a different topic, Lois asked, "You do know I could've done something to help, right?"

Martha nodded. "Yes, but not only did they get there first, but I didn't want to add to your plate. I had gotten behind in the payments, and the bank was about to jump me for it. Thankfully, I don't have to worry. If there is anybody that can be trusted to deal with this, it'd be either them or Mr. Wayne."

"He's just a bit harder to actually get a hold of for this," acknowledged Lois. "let alone get solo aid from. He's usually stuck in the public eye."

That was true. While Bruce was still helpful, such as when he rescued Martha from Lex's clutches a few years ago, his position as head of Wayne Enterprises did put a dampener on his ability to just really help because he could/wanted to. Sooner or later, his actions always went public, so he had to come up with some reason/excuse that the populous would accept.

Bank issues for a friend's mother isn't really something worth it. At least as far as Martha was concerned, but then again, that could just be her experience/pride talking.

At any rate, they also knew through the club that trouble was coming to Earth, and Bruce was helping to take measures to stop it. He needed to focus on that first and foremost.

Just then, one of Lois' co-workers showed up at the door with a question. "Hey, Lane. Who was your source, um, the activist in that university?"

Lois responded with a question of her own. "The kidnapping story?"

The man nodded. "I got tapped for it. Anyways, there were all those student protests. Sounding political to me. So, who's your guy?"

Lois smirked a bit. "Well, I'll see is she can take your call, Garrett."

Garrett chuckled. "So it's a she. Hmm."

After he left, though, Lois whispered to Martha, "It's not a she."

"Sounds like I've overstayed my welcome." said Martha.

"It's nothing like that." assured Lois, or at least tried to. "I'm...I'm having some trouble keeping myself focused, I guess. It was hard coming back."

Martha shrugged. "Well, I hardly read the news, anyway. So much bitterness. Of course, I think it's all because he's gone. But I suppose a mother does." She then took a lighter tone to try and change the air. "But it's not like there's any less that needs reporting. I wouldn't be surprised if Morgana made you the one to report when she brings all of _that_ out into the open. And Clark did promise me you were gonna bring home another Pulitzer."

"Oh, did he?" asked Lois.

"Oh, yes, he did." said Martha. "He said that you were the thirstiest young woman that he'd ever met." After a couple of moments, she corrected herself. "Hungriest."

Lois nodded at that, finding at least a hint of truth at the older woman's words.

Martha continued with her praise. "He said you could smell a story further away than he could hear."

"Unless they already came knocking at her door." piped up Bakura, having just shown up out of nowhere.

"Bakura." the two ladies greeted.

"Sorry for barging in like this, but I thought I'd warn you." said Bakura, drawing a serious mood into the conversation. " _That_ story might have to come out sooner than you think. The first skirmishes of the invasion have already arrived."

That got the two woman to pale at the implications. The trouble was coming sooner than they would've liked.

"It gets worse." continued Bakura. "They at least had help from Earth. Superman's death was the first indication."

Those words were among the worst to hear for them. A human had helped to kill Superman, all for an invasion?

Why?!

At any rate, time was running out.

 **XX(Like Hermione/Tigra, Tracey/Starfire and Daphne/Raven will depend on current function)XX**

"You sure this is it, Daphne?" asked Tracey.

"He's here." confirmed Daphne. "I don't know how he'll react though. Or if he'll end up joining us or Mr. Wayne."

The two were recently assigned to make contact with a man named Victor Stone, who was declared 'dead' until recently when scans picked up enough of a signature to say otherwise. However, what confused a number was that it was more machine than human, so they were tasked to find out. Among other things.

At that moment, the two girls were standing outside of an apartment building somewhat towards a nicer edge of Gotham, hiding their appearances under a glamour charm for discretion.

"Let's go." Daphne said before walking forward, leading the way into the building.

When the two arrived at the room where she was sensing Victor to be, Daphne lightly knocked before saying only loud enough to be heard through the door. "Victor Stone?"

They waited a little bit in silence, before they heard a response. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk." Daphne told him. "Once we're finished, we won't bother you until you tell us your decision."

"Believe it, mister." said Tracey. "I've been around her long enough to known that she rarely has a sense of humor, so if she says we're here to talk, then we're here to talk. Nothing else."

A bit more silence followed before the door opened enough for the two to walk in. "Come in, then."

"Thank you." said Tracey for the both of them, right before he closed the door again. That's when they got a good look at him. "...that explains the read out they gave us."

Even if most of him was covered, it was pretty obvious to the two that the man was more machine than man now. Just how bad was the accident that caused this?

Despite that, Daphne slapped the back of her friend's head at the slip. "I apologize for my friend here. She's usually far more tactful than this."

"What exactly did you come here to talk about?" asked Victor, wanting to keep things simple.

"There is an invasion starting." explained Daphne. "It threatens the entirety of Earth, not just a select group. As many as possible will be needed to help fight back."

"We're joined with the Menagerie to try and help." said Tracey. "But that doesn't mean you have to do the exact same. Batman is creating a team of his own to do the same."

"What we're asking is that you don't just stay back and hide once the full attack comes." finished Daphne. She pulled out a file and left it on the counter near Victor. "This should give you the base idea of each of our groups. Sooner or later, Batman will most likely send someone of his team to try and talk to you. Read the file, then decide."

"We'll keep an eye out to see what's your choice." said Tracey. "Makes it easier than just having you call us. The Menagerie's still going to be open if you just want some R&R, though. But until then..."

"Azorath Metrion Zinthos." Daphne intoned. Next thing Victor knew, the two were covered in some form of dark energy and disappeared, leaving the file behind.

Victor stood there for what seemed like quite a while, staring at the place the two girls were once standing. Eventually, though, his eyes turned towards the file they left. A bit hesitant, he grabbed it, moved to a chair, sat down, and started reading through it.

 _Might as well at least read it._

 **XXXXX**

In the meantime, Morgana was looking over the potential solution to the Parademons, which was simple enough, but the creatures themselves did give a slight issue to her agreement to try.

"So you're saying that I would have to use sex to establish a connection into the Parademons, and use it to 'override' Steppenwolf's influence?"

"Pretty much, My Lady." said the scientist that explained the idea. "However, it would probably be best done at a place that could help gather and focus enough energy to ensure success. There's no telling just how many Parademons there currently are."

"Which means I have to do it in Stonehenge." stated Morgana, knowing what the scientist was talking about there. Even with her power, the unknown numbers required extra care to make it work.

She sighed in acceptance of the fact. "Understood. Anything else?"

"Well, there is one thing actually, although it's a bigger stretch than the Parademon theory. There might be a way to revive Superman."

Morgana tensed in surprise at that. Turning to stare intensely at the one who was before her. "...What?"

"There...might be... a way to...revive...Superman." was repeated, albeit with an unnerved tone from the stare. While it may not entirely seem like something to be unnerved at all that much, Morgana could easily make things worse with a mere blink if she was even remotely upset.

"Explain."

"Well...it came up after we heard about the Mother Boxes. The energy to change an entire/destroy an entire planet. If we could somehow use it with the Genesis Chamber..."

"We could _possibly_ bring him back." finished Morgana, seeing the problem. Even if magic can work with technology, there is a pretty major difference between human and alien technology. Not to mention natural/magical lightning wouldn't be enough if they needed to give the Mother Box a jump start. "Have you located a Mother Box and a possible power source?"

"We're still working on that part."

"Keep at it then. We need every able body we can, and a Kryptonian might actually be able to affect Steppenwolf if he was the only one that was targeted for assassination."

The scientist bowed before heading out to do as instructed, leaving Morgana alone to her whirling thoughts.

 _Just what is it about things like alien invasions and hostile take overs that causes things to so easily start spiraling out of control this badly?_ She couldn't help but wonder to herself as she banished her clothes and fell onto her bed. Things were similar when she attempted to deal with Gwendolyn and Slytherin in her past life, but now it's threatening the entire planet. Even she can be in need of help at times.

They just had a slight tendency to be less in amount and more in extremity.

Either way, she needed at least a little something to help cool down from all that has happened since the incident on Themyscira.

She then heard the door open. "Unless it's calmer news, I don't want to hear it."

"Good, because we weren't sent to talk." was the response, getting Morgana to sit up in confusion. But the confusion changed to a sultry smirk as she saw five of the Toys, naked and at attention.

 _Just the ticket._ She mused before beckoning the group closer, setting them up for the quickie she needed to reset herself. She didn't make any copies this time, wanting it all straight with the original.

 **For those that don't quite like the teaser at the end, sorry, but that's just how it is. Not to mention it is just meant to be a quick bout of 'stress-relief' instead of anything truly big.**

 **As for the note I made about Daphne and Tracey – while they are in places like Hogwarts, or don't need to be serious like a fight, then they'll be under those names. Otherwise, they'll go under Raven and Starfire. Keep things separate, and all.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, again!**

 **First and foremost, don't expect as many updates as my other stories. Got enough of them as is, so this one is more 'If I got an idea for an update, I'll try and put it up.' If you want sex, futas, or seeming lack of public decency, while having semi-constant updates, check out 'Were'mon.' If I manage to get a few chapters done pretty quickly, then you got more to read, but if I don't then tough luck.**

 **Doesn't mean I won't take ideas to help speed things along.**

 **Before anyone does anything like get confused, I one time ended up coming across a picture of Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_ , and she was depicted as a sort of Atlantica Jedi/Sith. The additions will be center more around her arms, legs, and back, so you know.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or anything from DC Comics/Studios.**

Setting the stage Pt. 2: Hogwarts

While Morgana and the others were trying to set things up outside, Luna had taken Ginny back to Hogwarts on a premonition that she had, and it wasn't a good one. She wanted at least a semi-substantial force on hand, just in case.

And as for battle dress, Luna and Ginny for a bit simpler style in comparison to the others, but still as stylish.

Luna went for a biker's style, with armor-plating on elbow-length gloves, short-sleeved midriff jacket, and steel-toed boots that combined combat boots with knee-high stilettos. Underneath was a sports bra made of chainmail with a leather undercover to protect the wearer and biker shorts on top of a joint-length mesh bodysuit.

Ginny, on the other hand, ended up with a rather uniquely designed swimsuit. The back was open from a little above the base of her spine up to right between her shoulder blades and one inch from each side, while the front was completely open from the edges of her stomach to the choker-piece around her neck except for enough of her breasts to be considered remotely modest. Her gloves and boots were similar to Luna's, but much, much sleeker in design and a bit longer. The outfit was topped by a transparent train behind her, attached at her neck and elbows.

"Remind me again," Ginny asked as they walked to the Great Hall. "why I'm the one stuck like this while you at least can walk around in public without much of a problem. I look ridiculous."

"No, you look hot." Luna told her. "And it's based on us, so something in the shy brain of yours wanted this."

Ginny stumbled as she blushed at the implications, but still conflicted over whether wearing this, especially around her family, was a good idea. She definitely didn't want to find out the reactions of Ron and her Mother. But any further thoughts were interrupted when Luna suddenly turned, pinned her against the wall, and planted a big kiss on the ginger girl. To help, she even caressed the edges of her tits. And after she pulled off, she was right in doing so, since Ginny was having trouble doing anything except think about the kiss and feel.

Cupping her cheek, Luna said before moving again, "There now, that's better. Don't think, just feel."

Ginny just stuck to trailing behind, transfixed by her friend's swaying ass.

Upon arrival, they found Ginny's brother Percy and a Ravenclaw Luna recognized as Penelope Clearwater standing guard as the occasional group went in and out.

"Think you mind letting us in to see Sam, Penelope?" Luna asked.

"Sure." The older girl said, moving aside. "I'm sure Sam could use a closer friendly face, what with cases such as Malfoy and Ron having trouble following orders."

Luna sighed once she heard that. "I can guess why."

Lightly dragging Ginny with her, the two made their way inside the Great Hall, and saw what Sam had done to the place to prepare the defending force.

The staff table had various maps, replicas, and accessories that help point out certain locations, while the student tables were replaced by a number of chairs, weapon racks, and a snack table to keep people fed and watered.

 _Is it natural to work fast with Morgana, or is it just me?_ Thought Luna as they made their way to Sam by the staff table. "Think you can use some extra help?"

The younger girl, having opted for a simple armored-ninja outfit to help with her primary fighting style, turned and smiled at seeing some friendlier faces. "Luna. Ginny. Glad to see you. But I have to ask why you two are here. Most of the action will most likely be out there."

"Yeah, but I had a pretty bad feeling that there was going to be something here soon." explained Luna in a serious tone.

Having an idea of why Luna was feeling like that, Sam winced. "Let's just hope that we're ready for whatever it may be."

"At any rate, we heard you've been having an issue with a few idiots." Luna said to change the subject.

"Like my brother, Ron." said Ginny.

Sam sighed. "Unfortunately. It wasn't all that long after you guys left to start setting things up out there. Thankfully, for the most part, it's been most annoyances than anything major, but it has been a problem keeping the two in check. Weasley, back away from the table."

That last part was directed at the snack table, where Ron was about to try and stuff his face.

"Make me!" He retorted before noticing Ginny's state of dress. "What the bloody hell are you wearing, Ginny?!"

Ginny responded by raising her hand and focusing on Ron, locking his limbs before tossing him onto Malfoy. "Like I care about your opinion."

"Ms. Weasley, I'm disappointed in you." said Dumbledore, but was quickly rebuked by Sam.

"Can it, Old Goat! We don't have time to deal with your insanity."

" _Indeed._ " a female voice suddenly echoed through the place, catching everyone off guard. " _Albus, my dear child, I'm afraid your time at Hogwarts is over. I'll be taking you with me now._ "

A snap was heard, and Dumbledore was replaced by a small pillar of some sort of potion connected to an explosive.

"Ginny!" Sam cried, but thankfully she reacted instinctively, tossing it upward enough for Luna to punch the base and send it flying out of the main window behind the staff table. It exploded just as it got out of range, although they weren't too sure if they were completely out of the potion's range. The magenta-colored gas made them a bit paranoid on that account.

Sam then directed her attention to the others in the room. "Get me a head count! And make absolutely sure that _no one was affected by that!_ NOW, YOU IDIOTS!"

She took out a hunting knife for emphasis, but the more competent people that were there were already scrambling to obey, coordinated by Professor McGonagall. After seeing things were in hand, Sam put away the knife and sat down on the steps in front of the staff table, feeling drained from the strange incident.

"I can relate, Sam." Ginny remarked, thinking of her brothers, particularly Percy and the younger ones whenever they got on her nerves. She had no trouble with Bill or Charlie when they were around, though.

Luna then cut in, drawing the two over to a more secluded spot. "Think you'd mind a bit of a quickie to help get you back on your feet?"

 **Sam smiled** before making a hole in her outfit, exposing her extra appendage and the slit underneath as she leaned back on the wall for support. Luna took slight charge by saying, "Ginny, you go high while I go low. Once we're done, we're sharing."

Blushing lightly, Ginny was not far behind Luna who got started on sticking her tongue inside the younger girl, giving her cock a couple of licks before drawing it into her mouth. While it wasn't as bad as Ginny might've thought, Sam's cock certainly wasn't a bad example for her first blowjob. _Might be why Luna had me deal with it._

In the meantime, Luna started channeling a bit of her power into her tongue, heating it up to increase the pleasure. This not only increased the juices coming to her, but also somewhat influence Sam's cock as well, heating it up as well as hardening it even further in Ginny's mouth.

Sam was having trouble keeping silent from the pleasurable heat Luna was 'hitting' her with. It was definitely something she was going to try out again sooner or later, most likely with her mother and Morgana along for the ride. But she knew that Luna had the right idea in getting her back in the proper swing of things, because she could pretty much feel some of her stress leaving with her cum, filling the two girls' mouthes.

Once Ginny separated herself from Sam, Luna took her and locked lips, sending a few of Sam's juices her way while taking some of Sam's sperm. Once it was all down their throats, Luna pulled back and licked her lips. "Delicious."

 **"Thanks, you** two." Sam said, fixing her clothes and standing up. "I daresay it did the trick."

"Ms. Collins." said Professor McGonagall, coming up to them. "The report has just come in. Only two were really affected by the gas. Unfortunately, they appear to be slowly changing into something else."

Just then, the doors opened, and the two mentioned were carried in by a few other students.

"Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas." said McGonagall, indicating the names of the two boys who were just brought in and laid down so that Pomfrey could look at them. The three girls gasped once they noticed the telltale signs of becoming Parademons.

"We need to get these two to the Menagerie, _now_." Luna said, Sam and Ginny nodding. "Their becoming Parademons, and if they're kept here, then we'll lose them for sure."

"They have the best chance there." Sam confirmed. "I'm calling them now for evac."

As Sam dealt with letting them know of the situation, Luna and Ginny moved to the two to check just how long the boys really had. Thankfully, while it was a bit on the fast-acting side, they still had a couple of hours without proper assistance, but it would go up to a few hours with help.

"They're still in the relative safe-zone, but it's still best to get them over." Ginny said out loud. "No sense in making it easier for the transformation."

 _But that does still beg the question: Just who was that?_

 **XXFamily MenagerieXX**

"Okay, thanks for the info Samantha." Bakura said. "I'm sending a few to pick them up now. Take care."

" _You too._ " Sam said before the line was cut, ending the communication. Bakura then sighed at the new information. While he knew that Dumbledore was connected to Gwendolyn, and that the woman was somehow still alive, but he didn't expect her to take Dumbledore. Let alone so suddenly.

"Get me a line to Morgana." Bakura ordered. "She needs to hear this."

"I was right behind you the whole time, Bakura." answered Morgana, getting the boy to jump and turn around.

"My Lady! My apologies, I didn't notice you were there." he said, only to be waved off.

"It's alright." she assured him, "This whole debacle isn't normal, even by our standards. And it's not like we can do much about tracking them down at the moment, anyways. We'll just have to do what we can to keep the coming casualties to a minimum. Now I'm off. Batman's called me to try and help bring Superman back. His weakness to magic will be helpful in case he comes back and a fight ends up breaking out between us and him."

Bakura winced. "Even so, good luck with that. Who knows when you'll get a clear enough shot to actually hit."

Morgana nodded at that, understanding where the boy was coming from. Even with his weakness towards magic, that doesn't mean she'll be fast enough to actually catch him off guard. And if he does end up without his memories like Batman said was a possibility, then there wouldn't be anything to hold him back if a fight broke out.

 _I just hope that Cyborg, Diana, Aquaman, and Flash are going to be enough to get me a window of opportunity. Especially since because Gwendolyn seems to be helping Steppenwolf, we're going to need as much help as we can get._

 **Okay, roughly next chapter, we'll be getting back to the swing of things with the actual 'Justice League' film. But first a few things:**

 **Cyborg – he'll still choose the Justice League, but like they told him the invitation to be allowed in for R &R (among other things) will always be open to him.**

 **Dumbledore – he'll come back in time, but for now, he'll be out of the way. This helps center focus on the current arc, leaving him for a later one, although it was originally just because of it coming out like that.**

 **Ginny, Luna, Daphne, Tracey, and Poison Ivy – the first four will be inducted by Morgana herself after Steppenwolf's attack is over, while Ivy will probably be more Harley's girl in comparison to Morgana's. Harley will still be with Morgana (as a 'wife'), but she'll also be with Ivy (as a 'husband').**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, again!**

 **First and foremost, don't expect as many updates as my other stories. Got enough of them as is, so this one is more 'If I got an idea for an update, I'll try and put it up.' If you want sex, futas, or seeming lack of public decency, while having semi-constant updates, check out 'Were'mon.' If I manage to get a few chapters done pretty quickly, then you got more to read, but if I don't then tough luck.**

 **Doesn't mean I won't take ideas to help speed things along.**

 **This time, we'll begin working on bringing Superman back from the brink. However, Morgana still doesn't quite have all the pieces to that puzzle. However, there will first be a couple of flashbacks through her, although they are primarily from Harley's point of view.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or anything from DC Comics/Studios.**

It has begun

Morgana was leaning on one of the gate cubicle walls as she waited for Flash and Cyborg to show up with Superman's body. She was mainly at that spot to help the two get in to the Kryptonian ship, otherwise she would've been inside the ship. While she was doing that, she also ended up letting her mind slip into the memories Harley gave her that led up to Bruce considering the current plan to revive Clark.

 **XXFirst SkirmishXX**

 _"Commissioner Gordon, it's been a while." said Harley upon arriving at where the latest Bat Signal was active, alongside Batman, Wonder Woman, and a newcomer called the Flash._

 _Said man, on the other hand, wasn't quite as enthusiastic about the meeting. Even after all the time she was under Morgana's command, she could still give him a headache or two. Occasionally at the same time. "Harley Quin. Still the same as ever."_

 _"What happened?" Batman asked, wanting to get to the point of this meeting._

 _"Either people were abducted from or near S.T.A.R. Labs." Gordon explained to the four. He showed a sketch of a parademon. "Here's the potential perp."_

 _While Wonder Woman said, "Parademons." Harley face-palmed and asked, "Please tell me S.T.A.R. Labs didn't get their hands on one of those so-called 'Mother Boxes.'"_

 _"Most probable reason." said Batman, seeing where Harley was coming from._

 _"They carried people away to find out what they know." revealed Wonder Woman._

 _"So the eight may still be alive." said Batman, only for Victor Stone to show up with an update, "Nine."_

 _Turning to face the cyborg, Victor continued his words. "The head of S.T.A.R. Labs was taken as well."_

 _"So you decided on joining Team Bat, Cyborg." said Harley, shrugging. "Whatever works for you, but the R &R they mentioned is still an open offer."_

 _The newly christened Cyborg nodded in acknowledgment as he walked closer to them, just as Wonder Woman said, "Then there must be a nest nearby."_

 _Gordon then spoke up again. "I plotted all the sightings in Metropolics, Gotham. No pattern I can see. The lines on the map don't converge."_

 _He handed the map over to Batman to see what he was talking about. However, Cyborg was the first one to speak up. "On land."_

 _"Braxton Island?" asked Harley, remembering the maps Morgana had her and the others go over multiple times in case the couldn't get one in the assigned area. "The island with the abandoned project to connect to Metropolis?"_

 _"The pipes would be useful for covert maneuvering." Batman said as Gordon turned to face the island in question._

 _After a moment, he asked, "Do you really think that..." only to trail off as the only thing out of place was a note that said,_

'Sorry to dash, but we've got places to go, people to save, monsters to kill. You know, the usual. TTFN, Harley Quin.'

 _Gordon just stuck to sighing as he felt a headache coming. Again._

 _Not too long afterwards, the five found themselves in one of the pipes underneath Braxton Island, and found a man waiting for them._ **(basically, Nicholas Cage's Johnny Blaze)**

 _"Johnny!" Harley called out, glomping the man who just grinned and returned the hug. "So your finally ready for missions again?"_

 _"Yep." he answered. "Bakura brought this up, and I agreed. Besides, I need to field test Xarathos' powers anyways."_

 _That got their attention. "Xarathos? The Angel of Justice?"_

 _"Originally." Johnny told them, turning back to the situation at hand. "Thankfully, one of the new abilities is evil sense, so I can lead you to them. Just be mindful of space once we get close enough. Too much evil can bring up Xarathos's new form a little too quickly for you to be close."_

 _While that got a few eyebrows, that was all before they worked their way to where the hostages were being kept. And they found Steppenwolf their interrogating them. "Just tell me the truth."_

 _The woman that they saw in his grip whimpered. "Please, just let us go. I have a family."_

 _"Wrong answ-" Steppenwolf said, but was cut off by a chain wrapping around his wrist and pulling hard enough to divert his attention. On the other end, Johnny quipped, "The only reason it is the wrong one is because no smart person would want to be with you. Or near you for that matter."_

 _He then walked forward, but even Harley was surprised by what happened during it. His head burned away till it was nothing but a skeleton, but on fire. And he wasn't slumping down dead in the slightest. Although his new voice certainly got Harley interested. "_ ** _Especially with how drenched in evil you really are._** _"_

 _He prepped the chain, setting it on fire as well, before throwing an end at Steppenwolf who dodged enough to just get clipped, distracting him long enough for Harley to start getting the hostages to safety. Cyborg and Wonder Woman were quick to follow, but Batman had to momentarily stay behind to give Flash a pep talk before joining them._

 _While the three were dealing with the parademons, Harley came out with two hostages, noticed Flash, and screamed in his face, "Damn it, Flash! Get in and help get these people to safety! Now, ya brat!"_

 _That seemed to do the trick, because once it was fully through him, Flash quickly went to work in civilian evacuation. This opened Harley to fight off the parademons as well._

 _Back with the fight, it quickly moved from the room the hostages were in and over to another with a metal bridge in disrepair. Steppenwolf was on one side while Johnny was on the other, only Johnny was in much better conditioned._

 _"What kind of human are you?" Steppenwolf growled out in anger, with a very small hint of fear._

 _Johnny replied with a chuckle that creeped out most of his allies. "_ ** _Host to the Spirit of Vengeance. The Ghost Rider._** _"_

 _He whistled, and then waited. A few moments later, Steppenwolf hears the sounds of an engine moving towards him from behind. Turning, he barely escaped as a uniquely designed flaming motorcycle ran over the spot he was standing. It stopped on Johnny's side of the bridge, the middle area of which broke and fell. But the Rider was unconcerned, especially once he got on his bike and started riding it on the walls of the area they were in._

 _Harley raised an eyebrow while all that was happening. "Certainly didn't expect that."_

 _She wasn't the only one to notice one particular detail about the parademons and Johnny – they weren't even attempting to try and attack him. It was as though they were afraid of the Ghost Rider._

 _Just meant more fun for her. She was getting a bit antsy with the wait until the actual big fighting began._

 _As the parademons died down in number, Steppenwolf finally gave the call to retreat, but not without a few parting words. "I will reclaim mother, even if I have to use that witch again! Make no mistake about that!"_

 **XXXXX**

They at least had certifiable evidence that Gwendolyn was most likely helping him. No other magic user would willing correspond with someone like Steppenwolf.

It was around then that the truck with Superman's body inside came up, with Flash pretending to be a military officer in the driver's seat.

"Really?" she asked rhetorically before turning to the man stationed at the gate cubicle. "Hey, buddy. Got a vehicle that you should definitely allow through."

As the truck came up, the man stepped out and asked curiously, "Why exactly do you say that?"

She smirked as she subtly placed a compulsion to keep it to himself. "We're going to bring back Superman, but the only place to do so is inside the Kryptonian ship. So, if you please..."

The man's eyes widened for a second before he stuck to silently opening the gate, not checking Flash for ID at all. Once it was fully opened, she latched onto the driver's door and saluted to the man. "Just remember, keep this to yourself for now. Allen, drive."

"Driving." he acknowledged as he started the truck moving again, letting Morgana slip back into memories. Only this time, it was the conversation that resulted in this plan being executed in the first place.

 **XXCrazy PlansXX**

 _Harley, Johnny, Bruce, Diana, Barry, Victor, and a newcomer named Artur Curry were standing on a lift as it made its way down underground. Barry was staring around in wonder, while Harley was interested in their destination._

 _It was the first time she would be even remotely seeing the Batcave after all, so she wasn't the only person on the planet that was interested in it and its contents._

 _But she was also interested in the square briefcase that Victor was carrying. She could tell it was something very important, and most likely powerful, but she wasn't a sensor so she couldn't quite figure out what was inside it._

 _Her musings were put on hold when the lift stopped and a set of doors opened up. Walking through, Barry was the first to speak in awe. "Wow, it's like a cave!"_

 _"No shit, Sherlock." Harley retorted before Barry could speed off. "Now come on, we need to figure out what to do next before Steppenwolf's attack happens in full."_

 _"'In full?'" Arthur parroted in slight disbelief._

 _"I'm afraid so." Johnny told him. "Superman couldn't have been poisoned like he did without human help."_

 _"And because Doomsday didn't kill him." Harley added. "He ultimately had more time to prepare and see that a full assault was a better idea to him than simply going after the Mother Boxes. With Earth's defenses fighting his forces all over, no one would really be able to counter his plan with the Boxes. That's at least how we're seeing it."_

 _"That doesn't mean it'll be a full out invasion." Arthur said._

 _"That's enough." Bruce ordered, wanting to get to the actual issue at hand. "Victor."_

 _Placing the case on a table, Victor explained the contents. "My father called it a change engine. It was found by the British during World War I. They studied it, but they couldn't even date it, it's so old. It was shelved till the night Superman died. Then she lit up like Christmas."_

 _"It wouldn't happen to be the Mother Box that was said to be given to Man to hide, would it?" asked Johnny, realizing just what was in the case._

 _"Most likely." said Harley._

 _Victor continued despite that. "They brought it to S.T.A.R. Labs where my father recognized it as a perpetual energy matrix."_

 _Barry then piped in with, "Oh, that sounds cool. I thought it was like a nuclear bomb."_

 _Harley and Johnny snorted. "One powerful enough to reshape an entire planet when with it's counterparts."_

 _Victor simplified what they said. "A Mother Box destroys as it creates. It's a cycle of life, but a million times faster. My father thought it was the key to unlimited energy, new formulas, cellular regeneration. But it's too volatile to control."_

 _"He used it on you." Bruce finished._

 _Victor was silent for a moment before answering. "I was in an accident. Should've died. My father thought that he could use the Mother Box to rebuild the broken parts of me with a few cybernetic enhancements."_

 _"But instead he made a living machine," said Harley. "One that you think may be stronger than its host. Perfect example of looking before leaping getting thrown aside by desperation there, people."_

 _Bruce's mind, on the other hand, was on a different aspect of Victor's words. "Too much life. Muscles, coordination, basic cellular integrity. A human being can only absorb so much. The Mother Box was designed to reshape a planet."_

 _Harley and Johnny silently agreed with Bruce, but were wondering where he was going with that train of thought. Arthur apparently had a similar thought, asking, "So?"_

 _"So, what if you were stronger than a planet?" asked Bruce._

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up!" declared Harley in shock. "You mean to tell us, you plan on doing something with both it and Superman?!"_

 _"Specifically, if we can use it to revive him..." he explained. "His cells are lying dormant, but incapable of decay. If he was in a conductive field, a boost from the Mother Box-"_

 _"-could bring him back to life." Barry finished._

 _Harley face-palmed at the idea. "That is one of the dumbest and craziest ideas I've ever heard of." She then smiled crazily. "I'm in."_

 _"The Kryptonian ship has an amniotic chamber which would be a perfect-" this time, Bruce was cut off by Diana, who declared a solid "No."_

 _He tried to reason with her, but she was adamant. "You have no idea what kind of power you are dealing with."_

 _"I'm host to a spirit that was tortured by the Devil himself." said Johnny. "Using what basically amounts to a really powerful battery to supercharge the functional remains of a incubation chamber is quite on the same level. I'm just going to let Morgana know in case something goes wrong."_

 _"Good thinking. The most likely issue with him would be his memories, so it'd be helpful to have magic there to help." Harley suggested, sending Johnny off to the side to fill their boss in._

 _Diana, however, was pretty upset that they weren't listening to her. "Don't you get it? Superman is dead. We all wish he weren't. But I'm not about to stand aside and let him become a monster like what Lex Luthor did!"_

 _"Small detail your missing, princess." Harley retorted, starting to get annoyed with the Amazon woman. "This isn't using some special set of ingredients with Superman as a catalyst. We're just waking him up with a rather strong cup of coffee, dammit."_

 _"How can you be so sure?!" Diana demanded of her, only to get a reply of, "And how can you be so sure that you're truly an Amazonian princess, let alone a demigod, if you're so afraid of the unknown in the fucking world?!"_

 _Even Johnny was slightly caught off guard from Harley's tone with that statement, but the former criminal wasn't finished._

 _"Look around you! Do you think any of this, any of_ us _, were capable of existing if any being before us didn't dare venture into the unknown to try and conquer their fear of it! You're a warrior, for crying out loud. Grow a damn backbone before the world loses its own!"_

 _Harley then moved over to where Johnny was and went silent, letting a tense silence fill the room until Bruce spoke again._

 _"While she could've done it in a better fashion, Harley is correct in that when more than just simply our personal lives are at stake, we don't have time to be plagued by doubt. If there is even the slightest chance for it to work, and it's the only choice we got compared to failure, we have to take. Otherwise, who are we supposed to be?"_

 _That silenced Diana better than what Harley spewed out at her. She was often plagued by doubt about her decision to leave Themyscira all those years ago, but honestly had trouble seeing it as a better life than the one she has now. Granted, it would've been easier and safer, but she chose to venture out. Chose to join the first man she ever met in an attempt to stop Ares from destroying the world. Would she have been truly safe if she had let the God of War do what he had set out to do, since Themyscira was still a part of the world despite its isolation._

 _She hung her head in silence as Bruce continued speaking. "Superman was a beacon to the world. But even he is just one man. We're all inspirations in our own ways, Diana. We don't just save people, we make them see their better selves. And yet, I've only heard of you through Morgana and Harley, at least until Luthor lured you out by stealing a picture of your dead boyfriend."_

 _"We all have things in our past that we have trouble moving on from." said Johnny, having finished the call. "But even with the Menagerie helping, it was Superman that was targeted. It was Superman that was struck down. You all especially need your biggest hitter to do something about Steppenwolf."_

 _"We will primarily focusing on the parademons." Harley added. "If we're finished before you guys, we'll send whatever useful help we can over to wherever your battle is. Also, the message has been relayed to Morgana about her being potentially needed for this."_

 _"Hope you can make it in time, because we are not enough. Steppenwolf isn't out there talking about ethics, and we cannot allow anything to hold any of us back. The way we're gonna stop him is by using his power, this power, against him." Bruce finished, indicating the case with the Mother Box._

 _"I agree." Victor chimed in. "I don't like the idea of reintegrating with the Mother Box, but I was running the numbers while you were Harley was being a bitch and you were preaching, and there is a high probability that we can bring him back."_

 _"You lose something when you die. Even Superman." said Arthur._

 _"Which is why Morgana and whatever contingency plan Batsy cooked up for this will be ready to go once he's back." Harley remarked, getting a nod and a glare from Bruce._

 **XXXXX**

However, after gaining that memory, Morgana had a sinking feeling that there was something more that they had yet to discover. All she could do was be ready and hope it is enough.

By then, the group, with Morgana replacing Johnny, were close to the Genesis Chamber that Clark one time told her about. However, instead of more civilian clothing, Bruce, Diana, Arthur, and Barry were in their crime-fighting gear, under the names Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and the Flash.

When they saw the chamber, Victor breathed out in awe, "This is amazing."

"Higher-tech races tend to have the good stuff when it comes to machines, Cyborg." Morgana quipped. "Even so, you might want to take a picture. Make it last longer."

Harley snickered at that while Victor looked right embarassed.

Morgana then spoke again, turning serious. "Alright everyone, get ready. We've got only one shot at this. Aquaman, get him into position in the fluid. Cyborg, bring it out. Flash, with me."

As the two walked off a few steps, Morgana explained what Flash needed to do. "Flash, run down this hallway until you can't anymore. Once there, turn around and focus on Cyborg's command. You need to build up enough power so that once Cyborg tells you to, you run and transfer the charge to the Mother Box. However, it has to be done at exactly the moment that it touches, _touches_ , the fluid. Got it?"

He gulped nervously, but nodded and sped off.

She turned back to the others to find Aquaman already in the water with Superman's body, and Cyborg already set up with the Box out and ready.

"I guess Luthor fried the circuits?" Morgana said more than asked, already having learned that was the distinct possibility.

Cyborg nodded. "It won't have enough power to wake the box by itself."

"Then link up to Flash and act as his marker." she told him. "You'll have the best chance of timing it right for his speed to do the trick."

Just then, Flash's voice came through the commlink between them. " _This must be the end of the line. So, I'm in position._ "

"The Mother Box is ready as well. You have to charge it the moment it touches the fluid." Cyborg told him, reiterating what Morgana said.

"5...4...3...2...1..."

 **The underline part is to indicate both Flash and Cyborg saying the countdown. Also, I mainly stopped it there because it's been a bit of a tough time for me lately, so my writing muse has been kind of fritzy. Thankfully, I got work tomorrow, so I can use that to try and re-energize my writing capacity some.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, again!**

 **First and foremost, don't expect as many updates as my other stories. Got enough of them as is, so this one is more 'If I got an idea for an update, I'll try and put it up.' If you want sex, futas, or seeming lack of public decency, while having semi-constant updates, check out 'Were'mon.' If I manage to get a few chapters done pretty quickly, then you got more to read, but if I don't then tough luck.**

 **Doesn't mean I won't take ideas to help speed things along.**

 **We'll be continuing off from last time, alongside a few details that set up the inevitable clash (Hint: Joker and Doomsday aren't quite over just yet).**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or anything from DC Comics/Studios.**

The Final Countdown

 **XXPreviously, on 'Dark Side of Justice'XX**

* _"So, what if you were stronger than a planet?" asked Bruce._

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up!" declared Harley in shock. "You mean to tell us, you plan on doing something with both it and Superman?!"_

 _"Specifically, if we can use it to revive him..." he explained. "His cells are lying dormant, but incapable of decay. If he was in a conductive field, a boost from the Mother Box-"_

 _"-could bring him back to life." Barry finished._

 _*"How can you be so sure?!" Diana demanded of her, only to get a reply of, "And how can you be so sure that you're truly an Amazonian princess, let alone a demigod, if you're so afraid of the unknown in the fucking world?!"_

 _Even Johnny was slightly caught off guard from Harley's tone with that statement, but the former criminal wasn't finished._

 _"Look around you! Do you think any of this, any of_ us _, were capable of existing if any being before us didn't dare venture into the unknown to try and conquer their fear of it! You're a warrior, for crying out loud. Grow a damn backbone before the world loses its own!"_

 _*"Superman was a beacon to the world. But even he is just one man. We're all inspirations in our own ways, Diana. We don't just save people, we make them see their better selves. And yet, I've only heard of you through Morgana and Harley, at least until Luthor lured you out by stealing a picture of your dead boyfriend."_

 _"We all have things in our past that we have trouble moving on from." said Johnny, having finished the call. "But even with the Menagerie helping, it was Superman that was targeted. It was Superman that was struck down. You all especially need your biggest hitter to do something about Steppenwolf."_

 _*"Alright everyone, get ready. We've got only one shot at this. Aquaman, get him into position in the fluid. Cyborg, bring it out. Flash, with me."_

 _As the two walked off a few steps, Morgana explained what Flash needed to do. "Flash, run down this hallway until you can't anymore. Once there, turn around and focus on Cyborg's command. You need to build up enough power so that once Cyborg tells you to, you run and transfer the charge to the Mother Box. However, it has to be done at exactly the moment that it touches, touches, the fluid. Got it?"_

 _He gulped nervously, but nodded and sped off._

 _She turned back to the others to find Aquaman already in the water with Superman's body, and Cyborg already set up with the Box out and ready._

 _"I guess Luthor fried the circuits?" Morgana said more than asked, already having learned that was the distinct possibility._

 _Cyborg nodded. "It won't have enough power to wake the box by itself."_

 _"Then link up to Flash and act as his marker." she told him. "You'll have the best chance of timing it right for his speed to do the trick."_

 _Just then, Flash's voice came through the commlink between them. "This must be the end of the line. So, I'm in position."_

 _"The Mother Box is ready as well. You have to charge it the moment it touches the fluid." Cyborg told him, reiterating what Morgana said._

 _" 5...4...3...2...1..."_

 **XXThe Final CountdownXX**

"0."

The moment Cyborg said that, Flash touched the Mother Box as it touched the fluid, and as far as Morgana could tell, electric hell broke loose.

She barely had enough time to put up a barrier to protect them as the electric energy danced everywhere in front of them, forcing Flash back behind them. Next thing any of them knew, debris from above joined the chaos as a whole opened in the roof.

"Outside! Quickly!" She ordered, opening a portal to the outside to make it easier for them. "Harley, where is he?!"

Harley checked and responded. "The memorial!"

Morgana swung her staff, using the wind and earth to boost their speed.

The group quickly arrived at the Superman Memorial and stood in a row, facing a bare-chested Superman who looked at them in confusion.

"His memory is missing." Harley said. "Either that, or currently blocked."

Morgana stepped forward. "I'll try something, but be ready for anything."

Taking tentative steps, she called out to him. "Kal-El? Kal?"

"...You look familiar." he said.

Morgana nodded. "Yes. We were friends before. I'm Morgana, and I onetime gave you an offer of a private space where you didn't have to worry about how others see you."

"Is...that right?" he asked. "Do you know...what happened?"

Morgana turned solemn. "You were attacked. No one expected it. I'm sorry for my part in failing you-"

"Cyborg, what are you doing?!"

Morgana turned around and noticed Cyborg was struggling against his left arm, which was poised like a gun at Superman. "Harley! Bat!"

Harley swung, her block turning into a baseball bat, in an attempt to knock Cyborg's attack off target. In the meantime, Morgana raised a slab of earth to protect herself and Superman. Unfortunately, Harley wasn't fast enough, getting the wall to be impacted by a small rocket. Morgana turned back to Superman, only to see him get upset at the impact. "Kal-El, no!"

He rushed forward, knocking her aside and shattering the wall. Focusing on Cyborg, he fired his heat vision, only to miss and hit a nearby police car that had shown up while they were talking.

Diana then spoke up. "He's confused. He doesn't know who he is."

"No shit." Harley retorted as Superman picked up his statue. "...make that 'Oh, shit!'"

Superman swung, only for his weapon to be demolished by Morgana's own swing.

"Arthur, we need to restrain him." Diana ordered before she and him jumped at Superman, only to be rebuffed by him. Diana then swings her lasso and wraps it around Superman's arm as Morgana tried to lock his body with magic, but for some reason couldn't. "Kal-El, the last son of Krypton. Remember who you are. Tell me who you-"

Morgana noticed that Diana's words seemed to work some, and decided to try a different approach that she was berating herself for not thinking of sooner.

As Diana found herself in his grasp, Aquaman, Cyborg, and Harley attempted to pin him as well. Flash then moved around to Superman's right, while Morgana moved in from the left. She saw him turn to look at Flash, which gave her the opening she needed.

"Legilimens!"

It worked, as she found herself inside Superman's mind, which was similar to what she saw the last time. However, something in his mindscape's Kent Farm was different, as portrayed by the damage to the house and the rough patches in the land. What was even more concerning, though, was the purple lines etched across the place.

 _If the poison is somehow still active in him, then how come it didn't diminish his strength?_ She wondered as she moved towards it, only to be stopped by, "Who are you?"

Turning around, she found a young Clark standing there, looking at her. "I'm Morgana, and a friend who can help with those lines that shouldn't be here. It is at least part magical in nature."

"You can help return my memories?" he asked. "The lines are keeping me from them."

"Just try and keep back." she assured him. "I'm not sure just how bad of a reaction this will have."

The boy took a few steps back, and Morgana concentrated on the house in particular. Her magic barely connected before the magic in it struck back forcefully. She recognized the signature straightaway. _Gwendolyn! You fucking bitch!_

She yelled as she pushed back. "Clark! Get over here!"

The boy quickly joined her. "Even with my powers, Clark, I can only do so much. You might be vulnerable to magic, but is still your mind! Hold onto me and focus!"

He did so, and she felt his mental strength boosting her own. With him there as well, she managed to make enough headway to open the door for Clark. "Quickly! Get in there and find your memories! Your full power should be enough to help me finish the job!"

Nodding, he this time rushed through, with only a minor attempt to stop him before Morgana reasserted her will. Although she was starting to feel a bit of a headache coming from the ordeal due to the struggle.

Thankfully for her, it didn't take too long before Morgana felt Clark's full mental signature again, which allowed her to finally destroy the 'infection.' The last thing she saw as she returned to the real world was the place repairing itself.

Once she returned, she found herself in Harley's arms. She looked around and saw Clark staring at Lois. "That's Batman's big plan? Lois?"

Harley nodded. "Apparently he thought that someone that was truly close to him could help fix him."

Clark then took hold of Lois and flew off. "I'm not too sure it'll be of much help."

Just then, the comms went off. " _Morgana! Harley!_ "

"What is it, Bakura?" asked Morgana.

" _The Joker and Doomsday have somehow come back! And they each have a pack of Parademons!_ " he cried out, getting the two girls eyes to widened drastically. " _The Joker's getting close to Gotham, while Doomsday's for some reason in Australia!_ "

"WHAT?!" they shouted before Morgana relayed orders. "I don't care what it takes, just shut them down! I'm sending Harley to help with Joker!"

Harley grinned maniacally at that, wanting revenge against that monster, before teleporting over to Gotham.

Diana came up and asked, "Morgana, what's wrong?"

"The first wave is here already." she told her. "And the Joker and Doomsday are back from the dead to lead. I need to head to Stonehenge to do something about the Parademons permanently."

"But what about Steppenwolf?" The Flash asked, concerned. But before she could answer, said being came down and took the Mother Box that was accidentally left in the ship.

"Our primary concern is his forces. We'll leave the big guy to you for now."

 **First off, all things considered, do you really think Gwendolyn wouldn't do something like use Necromancy on Joker or Doomsday?**

 **Secondly, we'll be getting back into the lemony chapters next time.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, again!**

 **First and foremost, don't expect as many updates as my other stories. Got enough of them as is, so this one is more 'If I got an idea for an update, I'll try and put it up.' If you want sex, futas, or seeming lack of public decency, while having semi-constant updates, check out 'Were'mon.' If I manage to get a few chapters done pretty quickly, then you got more to read, but if I don't then tough luck.**

 **Doesn't mean I won't take ideas to help speed things along.**

 **This time, I have a bit of a change to notify you guys of: this is replacing 'Blood Storm' in my rotation, and whoever wants 'Blood Storm,' just needs to review acceptance and can have it. Just try and keep Naruko in the perspective I tried to make if you do.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or anything from DC Comics/Studios.**

Coming to light

"Get her to the center, and hurry!" Morgana ordered as she marked Stonehenge to prepare for the ritual.

She was referring to the Amazon that still wasn't fully transformed into a Parademon that some of her employees/recruits were restraining and carrying for her. To help, they had rendered her naked, but currently in a bag of sorts until it was time.

Even if some of them might have knowledge of runes and rituals, none were really on the level for something like this, and they were running out of time fast. So she couldn't quite trust them to help with the markings.

Morgana herself was beside herself with worry over her girls that were leading the fight, with Harley, Ivy, and Tigra against Joker and Lily, Daphne, and Tracey against Doomsday (although Daphne and Tracey took the names Raven and Starfire). And she couldn't do anything about it except deal with the Parademons for good, leaving them with just the big bads.

 _Finished._ Morgana thought as she put the last rune down, just as the Para-Amazon was properly strapped down and out of the bag. She turned to her current companions. "I don't care if you stand guard or help the others, just don't interfere. I'll only be able to do this by myself."

They nodded, understanding enough to know that she needed to focus on the task at hand. However, they weren't quite needed out in the fight, so they stuck to setting up a perimeter.

Once that **was done,** Morgana turned to the Para-Amazon and moved forward, banishing her own clothes while activating the runes. She knelt on top of the girl. "Let's do this."

She cupped the woman's breasts (at least what's left of them) and twisted, catching the writhing girl off guard with pleasure. When she didn't notice any change, she added her magic to her hands and tried again. This time, the girl under her arched up and the runes finally started moving onto the girl. _Good. Now let's hope this will work._

Morgana slipped down, caressing the girl as she moved. Landing on her pussy, which was still human, she slid a few fingers in as she started licking at the nub above, magic flowing all the while. The runes on the girl started glowing as she now writhed under her ministrations, miraculously starting to slowly reverse the transformation she was partly under, which Morgana noticed once she momentarily looked up at the girl's face.

Deciding on a more drastic measure, she got on her knees, one hand still fucking the girl while the other brought out her cock. She leaned back down and rubbed her cock along the girl's juicy slit, planting kisses on her nipples. By then, the girl was having a seizure from the feeling, although part of it was probably because of the bigger parts that had shown up were being reversed (at least for her alone). She still had no idea if it was truly working with the ones beyond the ritual, but she couldn't focus on that.

With one big draw back, she pierced the girl's hole in one go, discovering that this particular one was a virgin with the pained cry and barrier Morgana felt. She quickly stopped thrusting and switched to playing and sucking on the girl's tits again, getting the pain to go away in no time.

After the girl moaned, Morgana started thrusting, increasing the pleasure as much as she could. A few thrusts later, the last of the Parademon transformation was reversed, but the girl was still very much out of it except for her orgasms that just burst out from her.

After what felt like an age, Morgana finally finished the job and came inside her. The resulting glow from the runes was akin to the sun as it shot upwards and out into the world. Minutes later, it died down, allowing Morgana to detach from the girl, get rid of her cock, and redress **them both.**

"Damn, that took a chunk out of me." Morgana idly remarked. "How are things with the others?"

"The clown's just gone down, and your little sluts are going to help their friends against Doomsday." a voice that caught her off guard spoke. "Although, I will admit, I didn't like the Parademons, which you all but destroyed or reverted to normal. Apparently a skank has standards as well."

Morgana swung around, staff ready, to see a transparent image of a masked Gwendolyn facing her. "Better a skank with standards than a bitch with none, Gwendolyn. I'm not the old hag wearing a mask after all."

Gwendolyn growled. "I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you."

"You betrayed your country. It's the least you deserved." said Morgana. _Not to mention what you were doing with my brother._

" _I_ betrayed my country?" laughed Gwendolyn, only for the image to get disrupted by Morgana, not wanting to hear anymore of the woman's lies. Just then, her companions made it to her.

"I'm fine." She told them. "Get her to the infirmary. I need to get to Australia."

"Yes, ma'am." they said, picking the Amazon up and carrying her off. Morgana, in the meantime, drew upon some of residual magic to refuel herself before opening a portal to where they were fighting Doomsday. _At least the bitch was right about them having dealt with the Joker._

Timing it right, she leaped through and swung her staff, a blade of energy appearing on the end. Doomsday was distracted enough to not notice until it connected, and then that was all the monster could think about.

"Everyone alright?" Morgana asked, noticing Johnny coming up as well.

"Tired, but otherwise pretty okay." Lily told her for all of them. "Barely anything beyond Raven and I could affect it until your attack. Any ideas?"

"Harley, Tigra, get the ineffective ones out of range." Morgana ordered. "The rest of us need to keep it occupied until Johnny can take him out for good."

"No need." Johnny said as he got to them. He pulled out a chain and walked forward, transforming into his skeletal form. " **The magic is still mortal in nature, which is weaker than divine level magic. Just keep it still long enough.** "

The chain lit with the same flames as he right before he swung, wrapping it around the monster and tying it up. The moment it touch, Doomsday started thrashing like a creature possessed, crying out in enough pain that it got Morgana to wince.

"Okay then. Do as he says." Morgana said, lashing out with her magic to pin the creature down. Raven quickly doing the same.

They didn't have to hold it for long, thanks to the hellfire burning the monster down to ash. Morgana then tossed the ashes into a transfigured box which Starfire threw into space.

"Something tells me that wasn't the end of Doomsday." Raven said stoically.

Morgana nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Something like that monster is to good for a villain to pass up. We'll just have to be ready for when the time comes."

Just then, Bakura's voice came through on their coms. " _Is everyone alright?_ "

"We're fine, Bakura." Morgana responded. "Status report."

" _It worked overall, but there are some casualties. Still getting the numbers._ " stated Bakura, somber. " _As for the Parademons, the only ones the returned to normal were the ones affected by this invasion. The others before them were long gone, and thus destroyed by the ritual._ "

"First off, I don't care about the number of casualties. Once you got the numbers, mark them down among the Fallen." Morgana stated, making sure that Bakura heard the name 'Fallen.' "As for their families, gather them in the Atrium. I'll speak to them personally. The affected are to stay in the infirmary until we're sure there aren't any negative side effects. Once they are fully cleared, send them back to their respective homes."

" _I'll be sure to keep an eye on them._ " Donna piped in. " _At least my Amazonian sisters will appreciate a familiar face._ "

"Thank you, Donna." Morgana said, grateful for the help. "What about Batman and his group?"

" _Just a moment._ " Bakura said. A little bit later, he answered her question. " _Looks like they're pretty well done with Steppenwolf. Do you want to do something, or just let them be?_ "

"Try and set things up so that they can be seen by the people as beacons of safety and hope." Morgana told him, only to get Bakura confused.

" _I don't quite follow._ "

"We may be heroes as well, but we're a different kind of hero to them." Morgana explained. "While we ultimately chose the darkness to fight the evil of the world, they kept to darkness because they were afraid of coming out into the light. Even if we're revealing ourselves now, we need a counterbalance, which is them. Even if they create something corny like a Justice League, they need to know that they can trust the people to not reject them."

"What about us?" Harley asked.

"We'll take care of the greater threats that don't deserve to live. The sword to their shield." Morgana said as they were teleported away. Her final words echoed across the land, and seemingly the whole world. "The Dark Side of Justice."

 **That's the biggest issue I really had with the Justice League in comparison to the Avengers: they didn't come across as relatable most of the time. I mean, seriously, I know Superman isn't meant to be and Batman is just paranoid thanks to his parents dying, but still. Most of the time, they're trying to hard to be symbols/beacons, and it looks like they're trying to play God or something. They unknowingly (possibly) insult war veterans that were stuck having to kill with their 'no killing allowed' policy, and all it really does is allow ones like the Joker to completely wreck the entire justice system because they keep on sending criminals to the same places they just got out of! So they would know how to get out again. AND NOTHING IS DONE TO PLUG UP THE PROBLEM AT ALL!**

 ** _Man of Steel_ through _Justice League_ , in my opinion at least, helps to show that even they aren't infallible. Hope tends to go farther when you can show people that you're scared, but still fight.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think, and sorry about the rant. Personally, I hate violence myself (to the point I'm most of the time soft-spoken and hesitant to do much against anything really), and I've found myself rather angry and vocal about their actions.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, again!**

 **Now we'll be focusing on a few details, such as Sirius, Bellatrix, and returning to Hogwarts, among other things. Mainly filler to help set up for the next eventual arc.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or anything from DC Comics/Studios.**

Settling and returns

 **XXAftermathXX**

"Thank you all for coming." Morgana started once everyone involved was in the room. "I know that this might not be something at least some of you want to deal with right now, but I assure you that this will help. As recompense for their sacrifice, your newly lost ones have been marked among the Fallen."

Many gasped at that.

"Surprising to some, yes, but so was the invasion. Not to mention that as it turns out, a great many only lost their lives because they went beyond their orders. They could've just stuck to following orders, but they did more than was asked. And since they were against unprecedented enemies that feed off of fear, it shows how brave they really were. Take pride in their memories."

She paused there to let all she said sink in. Everything she said was true, after all.

She then continued on with her speech. "I can not say for sure what the future may hold in store for us, but I will be there to help all the way if you'll let me. And even alongside me and the Menagerie, there now stands among us a group that have now come out of the shadows to be another beacon to the world. Ladies and gentlemen, the Justice League, although I still think you guys could've done a lot better than that."

It was clear to all that she was having fun with that last line, so it was followed by both laughter and applause as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, and the Flash walked onto the stage.

Superman was the one to respond. "What about 'The Family Menagerie?'"

"That's just to describe both who I cater the most to and the diversity they can expect, numbskull." Morgana said. "Or do you want to lose access to Butterbeer and Firewhiskey? I can do that, you know."

That got Superman to back off, not wanting to lose the drinks that helped especially when things were really tough for even him.

The whole back-and-forth got more laughter at seeing two incredibly powerful beings acting like regular people.

With that, Morgana let Bakura take over, as she needed to return to Hogwarts. She was still officially a student there after all.

 **XXSirius and BellatrixXX**

"How're things here, you two?" Lily asked, walking into the infirmary.

Until they were better prepared to be a part of the main group, Sirius and Bellatrix were assigned to help with clean up and check for any one that was potentially hurt during the whole thing. And while Sirius wasn't all that happy about it, he understood that he was rather out of his league with the rest of them.

"Everyone is now accounted for, master." Bellatrix answered with a bowed head, which got Sirius to flinch lightly.

"Even now I can't see her of all people act like that." He muttered, then answered Lily. "Everything is fine, although we did come across this one blue skinned guy in a wacky suit when we apparently started treating his wife."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "You met Freeze?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was what he called himself." Sirius said. "Why do you ask?"

"His wife's condition is the reason he became a villain in the first place." Lily explained. "We had attempted to recruit him, and with our resources, we could've done a lot more to heal her than a desperate man stuck having to live in extreme cold to survive. Hence the 'wacky suit.'"

"Oh." said Sirius.

"So where is the couple?" asked Lily.

"Mrs. Freis is stable in suspended animation while the doctors are working with Mr. Freis to create a full cure, master." Bellatrix answered.

"Good to know. Bella, take Sirius over to the training area." Lily ordered. "You two still need some work to be fully mission ready. But don't go easy on the mutt, okay."

"Yes, master." Bellatrix said before leading Sirius off, while Lily went back to Morgana and Bakura to let them know that Freeze had joined them.

 **XXReturn to HogwartsXX**

"If I could have your attention, please." Professor McGonagall called out during dinner. "I'm pleased to announce that the invasion has been defeated."

Applause sounded from the students, particularly the ones who knew enough details about what happened.

"Also, the students that were affected by it have been cured and are back with us now, alongside the ones who helped ensure our safety." She continued, indicating Morgana and Co. for those that didn't know about who protected them. She kept the victims anonymous for the sake of letting the whole thing rest behind them. "Even so, we can not let our guard down. The world is changing, and we'll be left behind if we don't be prepared. That is all for now."

With those words, the meal officially began, as well as the interrogation. While some of the pureblood students denied what was happening, the rest wanted to know about what happened beyond Hogwarts. Although some had trouble not getting distracted again by the uniforms they wore before the invasion. The Slytherins were especially surprised when Daphne and Tracey started wearing similar uniforms, both in shades of purple.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before Ron decided to speak up in disgust. "What the bloody hell are you wearing Ginny?!"

"Something you'll never find on a girl that would willing be with your filthy ass." Ginny retorted. She then floated and shot a goblet at Ron's head, knocking him off his seat to the laughter of the other students.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Morgana mock chided, only for Ginny to stick her tongue out at her. Morgana and Hermione laughed at the girl as Ron picked himself up and back onto his seat.

 _It's good to be back._

 **XXLooking to the futureXX**

Unknown to any of them, a strange ship appeared in a flash of light on the far side of Saturn. While it may seem to be in peak condition, if with some naturally time based wear, the engine wasn't entirely in the best of shapes considering the speed it was going around Saturn. It was enough to escape Saturn's pull, though, so it continued on a seemingly chosen path that had a direct line with Earth.

Just what lay within the ship? And what impact would it have for the inhabitants of Earth?

And just what the heck was the tiny blimp on the radar that everyone at the Menagerie missed in Metropolis?

 **Not much, but again, this wasn't meant to be much. As for the future, not sure in what order, but I'll be using 'Batman/Superman Apocalypse' and 'Crisis on Two Earths' for later arcs. The ship is Kara's from 'Apocalypse' while the blimp is from 'Crisis on Two Earths,' mainly to indicate that sooner or later, Parallel Lex Luthor will show up at that spot. Besides Cyborg for Green Lantern, I'm not entirely sure how CoTE will be worked out, though...not to mention when I should bring in Green Lantern anyways.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, again!**

 **Daphne and Tracey will now be officially part of the 'group.'**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or anything from DC Comics/Studios. Or anywhere else for that matter.**

New additions

It took a few days, but Hogwarts went back to as normal as a magic school in a castle can get. Though they did have to work out the replacements for Dumbledore and Snape, something could finally take care of. Thankfully, Morgana had gotten a Potions teacher for them,while Professor McGonagall became Headmistress while Professor Flitwick became Deputy. Morgana did have to help compensate for the weeks missed thanks to the invasion.

As for Daphne and Tracey, they joined the others in Morgana's Chambers, which allowed the group to learn about their respective backgrounds. They were relatively surprised when Daphne turned out to be a half-demon and Tracey turned out to be an alien.

Daphne's birth name was Rachel Roth, daughter of the Demon of Hate, Trigon. And thanks to that, she had powers represented by clones of herself in her mind that were based off of various emotions. During the first few years of her life, she lived in the realm of Azaroth. However, it one day grew dangerously stormy, and her priestess mother had sent her to Earth for her own protection. She didn't know what happened afterwards.

Once on Earth, she was quickly found by the Greengrass family and adopted, adapting to the Wizarding World under the name of Daphne 'Ice Queen' Greengrass, which was mainly thanks to her powers requiring total control. Otherwise it would've gotten away from her and hurt someone.

As for Tracey, it was both similar yet different. She was actually a princess from the planet Tameran, named Koriand'r, or Starfire in English. Unlike humans, though, her people were rather open to carnal desires if both parties consented, so they didn't really care about things like clothes all that much.

"Sounds like my kind of people." Morgana noted, eyeing Tracey with no small amount of lust.

Unfortunately, they were attacked by a group called the Citadel, and to keep things simple, she was the only one of the few that got off-planet that actually escaped as far as she knew. She then added something to Daphne's story, which was that she had landed coincidentally near where Daphne showed up, and was taken in by the Davis family that was there at the time with the Greengrasses.

"Nice way to start a friendship." Luna remarked upon hearing that.

The two had indeed become friends because of that, to the point that Tracey was so far the only one that really get through to Daphne, both when she lost control and when she held back far too much.

Speaking of which...

 **Daphne groaned** on the bed as Tracey worked her tongue into Daphne's pussy while pumping two fingers into her ass.

The two were naked in their private dorm room, early enough to have some 'quality time together' before breakfast. Which translated to 'Tracey gets Daphne ready for the day via sexual release.' Pretty well standard procedure, especially with the majority of idiots running about in Slytherin House that really grated on Daphne's nerves. She often needed some form of release in both the mornings and evenings.

The sex was just something they preferred over attacking their housemates, which would just cause trouble they didn't want to deal with.

Either way, though, neither of them really expected it when they heard Morgana lightly giggle, take hold of Tracey's head, and turn her tongue into a combination of a hyper human's, a snake's, and a frog's. The resulting ravishing the gray-skinned half-demon felt caused her to buck and writhe from the pleasure.

The sudden flux quickly got Daphne over the edge, quickly filling Tracey's mouth with her cum. While turning her tongue back to normal, Morgana pulled Tracey back and kissed her, taking some of it into her own mouth. "Thanks for the snack. It was delicious."

"Morgana!" Tracey stammered out in surprise, then noticed that was as naked as them.

"Luna had actually got the others to triple team her." Morgana said. "Which just leaves the three of us. And don't worry about time, we're secretly all under time dilation while in these chambers."

Daphne worked her way onto her elbows as she heard that. "Really?"

"Yep, which means that we don't have to worry about missing breakfast if we don't want to." Morgana stated, and punctuated it by directing Tracey to right on top of Daphne, their breasts pressing together. She then moved to where the two of them could see her. "Get a good look, because this is what you'll be feeling in just a moment."

They turned their heads just in time to see two cocks grow from Morgana's clit, one on top of the other. They gasped in unison as they realized just what it meant for them, with Tracey's instantly joining Daphne's already soaking slit. It made for easy access once Morgana started pushing, holding Tracey's hips to help support them all.

She gave them a breather to help adjust to their respective cock, then started moving in and out. It was their first cock after all, and Morgana didn't want to discourage them. It would leave a whole lot missing from the potential fun to be had.

Tracey and Daphne were kissing the daylights and at least trying to rub the curves out of each other in an attempt to both stave off release and increase pleasure, although the second was more because it caused their nipples to rub together.

Daphne in particular had no idea how her powers weren't going off even remotely, but she didn't care. Sex worked. She figured it out when she heard Morgana say "Given enough training, and the two of you will be growing cocks as well with your magic." and got a _completely unanimous_ cry of " _DO IT!_ " from her mind clones.

Apparently the one thing that could unite all of them, including Rage, was sex.

Tracey barely heard a word, completely losing herself to the overall ministrations. Even if she has been living with humans for a while, she was still a Tameranean at heart, so she wasn't going to hold back if pleasure was to be had. Although a back part of her mind heard and was upset that she hadn't figured it out before. A bunch of Tameraneans would _love_ having a cock and a pussy, although there was still the ones that were okay with just one. To each their own.

Then Morgana did something that shocked the both of them, having no idea it could be done. She made a copy that changed the cock lay out so that Daphne and Tracey could slide their heads sideways to suck it off. _Clones too?!_

The two Morganas grinned but said nothing, although the surprises for the two girls weren't done yet. Their senses were connected, bouncing the lust and feeling between them. Then their arms were forced around each other as silk tied them together, with the ends digging into Daphne's ass and between their tits. The copy changed its tongue to similar what Tracey's was when Morgana changed it, aimed at their quite-swollen-by-now clits, while the original started playfully swatting Tracey's cheeks occasionally, getting them to jiggle.

They stayed like that for who knew how long from Daphne and Tracey's perspectives, cumming gallons over and over until Morgana and her clone finally painted their insides white, and incapacitated Daphne's mind clones for easily weeks. They unknowingly redefined 'sex coma,' but not even Daphne was going to know that until she discovered that she didn't have much trouble with her powers and went into her mindscape to find out why.

The magicked parts disappeared as Morgana floated the two to their personal shower for a quick wash. She chuckled at their stupors. "We are just getting started, you two. We're just **getting started."**

The three cleaned up quickly and joined the others out the door, making it to the Great Hall. Daphne and Tracey were still feeling enough of their morning fun that they didn't quite fix their glamors back into place, as evidenced by Professor McGonagall coming forward and asking/demanding, "Ms. Greengrass! Ms. Davis! Care to explain?"

"Didn't exactly leave their minds untouched enough to properly fix their glamors, although they look _so_ much better without them period." Morgana explained, not subtle at all in her glances at the two girls. Neither were their companions, especially Ginny and Luna who were distinctly attracted to their unique skin tones.

And they weren't the only ones that were remotely interested. Some of the other students were at least intrigued about their skin tones.

Although that didn't mean that some of them were more disgust, shocked, horrified, or in the case of Draco and Ron, disbelieving/outraged and smug respectively.

"You dare sully a pureblood family with your lies?!" Draco cried out with Ron barked, "Serves them right for being slimy snakes and trusting you!"

Morgana snapped her fingers, and Ginny and Daphne reacted. Ginny floated Ron up and to the ceiling, leaving him up there hanging on for dear life. Daphne, in the meantime, intoned " **Azarath Metrion Zinthos!** " and surprised everyone when her eyes glowed white and her hands were covered in some sort of dark energy that enveloped a free bench and wrapped it around Draco without breaking.

Hermione quickly dealt with the partial glamors as they worked, while Luna and Tracey moved to stand near Ginny and Daphne respectively, as a show of support. It didn't hurt when Luna's hair started floating and a fiery aura enveloped her while Tracey did similar to Daphne, with the only difference being that both her eyes and hands were light green.

"Still think I'm bad for them?" Morgana asked. "Don't answer that. I don't really care. Just understand this-"

She lashed out, forcing the two boys to suddenly move to float frozen in front of her.

"-I will not tolerate that sort of attitude to anyone under my command. And the only reason I didn't do anything to you just now, is that I knew that they would be able to take care of themselves just fine."

She sent them tumbling a few feet away, then guided her girls to sit at an open enough spot at one of the tables, leaving Professor McGonagall standing there.

The woman was struggling with her sudden feeling of arousal at the displays of power in such beautiful young women. On somewhat rare occasion, thoughts and doubts would pop up in her mind about Morgana and her choice of not being a part of it all. This time was strong enough to visibly affect her ability to move at the very least. Either way, she knew that she needed to do something before it became too much. _And the only place I can think of right now is talking to both Lily and Poppy. The two of them together should be able to help._

Once all six were seated and started eating, the questions started coming in. Only this time, it was primarily about Tracey and Daphne, but said two were surprised when Morgana, Hermione, Sam, Luna, and Ginny all said "Would you like someone talk about your story?"

That silenced people pretty quickly, realizing that they wouldn't really like that happening to them. Didn't mean they weren't still curious, though.

What they _did_ answer, however, was the questions that were either interest in the Menagerie or further inquiries about the Justice League and the invasion. It was still a pretty big topic.

The world was getting much bigger than any of them had originally thought. And even if they didn't figure it out yet, the Wizarding World was getting left behind until Morgana returned. She's their best bet of making it to the next century.

 **Things have been rather rough for a week now, so I'm sorry if this turned out to be not as good as it could be. Dad's car pretty well gave, and I'm the only car available for my brother to continue working. They just had a tendency to have rather bad timing in both bringing it up and what I needed to do.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, again!**

 **For base reference, this arc is 'Batman/Superman: Apocalypse.' Time to bring in Kara Zor-El, otherwise known as Supergirl.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or anything from DC Comics/Studios. Or anywhere else for that matter.**

A daughter of Krypton

Johnny casually rode his bike through the November night streets of Gotham City, having just dealt with a demon worshiper that tried to become one himself.

However, recent nights have had a series of blimps in the sky marked 'GCPD,' for Gotham City Police Department.

 _Hopefully the radio has something about that this time._ He thought as he turned the connection on.

" _Welcome back, folks. This is Gotham Talk Radio._ " a man said through the system. " _Give us a call at 555-7630. Tonight, I promise, we're not going to talk about President Luthor's impeachment._ "

Johnny chuckled, realizing that practically everyone at the Menagerie forgot about him of all people.

" _Instead, I wanna switch gears to Gotham's new fleet of automated surveillance blimps which took flight earlier this week. Are these unmanned eyes in the sky a black eye on people's privacy? That's what civil liberty groups are saying. What about you?_ "

"Only if you not in a building, idiots." Johnny muttered to himself.

" _Before we get to your calls, here's headline news. Vicki?_ "

" _Well A.J., blimps aren't the only sights we've been seeing these last few nights._ " Vicki's words brought Johnny's mind back to the more recent events that had happened after Steppenwolf's invasion.

For starters, a giant asteroid showed up with a course towards earth. Superman had went up to try and stop it, only to discover that it was made of Kryptonite, rendering him useless.

Thankfully, Batman was able to come up with something that Morgana helped launch at the asteroid, destroying it.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the debris left behind. " _A rash of meteor showers has lit up the skies from coast to coast this week, following the destruction of a giant kryptonite asteroid by our own dark knight._ "

Johnny's eyes narrowed a bit as Morgana was left out, only to here Bakura's voice interrupt the broadcast. " _Johnny? Are you still in Gotham?_ "

"Yeah, Bakura. Why'd you ask?" Johnny responded.

" _Get to the harbor. Something's aimed to land in the bay._ " Bakura instructed. " _A ship to be precise._ "

Johnny made his way to the harbor, just in time to see a flaming object crash into the bay and cause a _massive_ wave that swept him back into a wall.

Johnny coughed out the water that got in his mouth. "Shit!"

" _Johnny?_ "

"Get damage control over here." Johnny told Bakura. "Damn thing caused a wave that damaged easily a few blocks all around."

" _On it._ " Bakura said. " _Be ready to help Batman should he need it._ "

"At least once he gets it to shore." Johnny said as he watched a modified version of Batman's Crawler slide over the water to the rough site. "And since when did he get the chance to make that?"

"He actually just stuck to modifying it this time around." Harley said, showing up. "Didn't quite have the chance to truly make it sea-based yet. Anyways, I wonder what hit."

A few minutes later, they noticed someone climb into the Crawler, but they had a suspicion that it wasn't Batman. Especially when it suddenly started moving towards them at a pretty high speed. Even though the two got out of the way, it only hit one of the docks and blew up there, missing them entirely.

"The hell?" Harley exclaimed as Batman walked out of the water. "Batsy?"

"Someone came out of the ship that just came down." Batman told them. "We need to spread out and find them."

"Johnny, get moving. You can move faster than me." Harley told him. "I'll get Bakura's, now that the brooms are out."

The place was already on it's way to being fixed, so they could focus on finding the new arrival.

 **XXXXX**

They found a lead from two men, saying they encountered a naked blond girl that didn't speak English and had super strength. It ended up with a minor scuffle with the police after she was found out on the streets, showing flight and heat vision as well.

As the police fired at her, Batman tried to stop her once she got to the roof of a building, only to push him away and try and run, accidentally flying again.

Thankfully, Johnny wrapped his chain around her ankle in time. "Gotcha, kid."

As gently as he could, he pulled her down to the roof he was on as Batman showed up.

Johnny unwrapped the chain, then backed away with his hands in the air. "You wouldn't happen to know of say, Krypton, would you?"  
The girl's eyes widened. "Krypton."

"At least you understand that." Johnny turned to Batman. "Think you can get Superman over here? He'd probably want to hear about this in person."

" _Actually, you might want to bring her here._ " Bakura cut in. " _You do recall the translation ward, right?_ "

"Fair enough." was all Johnny said before he guided her to the nearest Menagerie door.

 **XXXXX**

"Her DNA is definitely not human."

"Yeah, we get that, Bruce."

Bruce and Harley were looking at a read out of the girl, now known as Kara thanks to her words being heard as English.

"Enhance." Bruce said, focusing on one part at a time. "Extremely high concentrations of neural stem cells."

"What?" Kara asked from behind them.

Unlike when she first showed up, she was now wearing hip-huggin jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt on top of a simple pair of white bra and panties.

"You might be able to get stronger than your cousin in time." Harley explained. "At least in some places. Where is Clark, anyways?"

On cue, said man walked in wearing a dress shirt and jeans. "Sorry I'm late. Lois didn't entirely want to let me go alone."

Harley crossed her arms. "She'll need to wait her turn. By the way, Clark, Kara. Kara, Clark, otherwise known as Kal-El."

Kara took the initiative and hugged Clark. "Kal!"

"Hello, Kara." Clark answered, then thought of something. "You wouldn't happen to be hungry, would you?"

"Probably be best to get something anyways." Harley said. "Even I feel a bit peckish. Maybe a reuben."

Harley led the two out of the room as Kara asked, "What is this place?"

"The Family Menagerie." Harley told her. "Basically, a club that cultivates proper love and understanding. Although some would say otherwise, mainly thanks to the sex that happens sooner or later, but we do make sure no problems come from it. At all."

"But if you just want a place where people won't care about you being an alien with powers, this is it." Clark added. "Whenever I need a chance to get away from regular life, then I can usually be found here with a drink. Heh, still surprises me with how little alcohol are in the drinks."

Kara blushed, managing to understand what Harley in particular meant. "Okay."

Clark hugged her. "Don't worry. If there is one thing the people here hate, it's taking advantage of someone. Period. So you will be able to find at least someone to talk to while here."

"Okay." Kara nodded, believing him.

 **XXXXX**

"Okay, thanks. Take her to Metropolis in a few days so that Clark can help show her around. For now, focus on teaching her anything that can help fit in. Language, culture, history, whatever can help. I'll call in later with the others to meet her. Bye." Morgana said, ending Bakura's call about Kara's arrival.

She turned to said others. "Clark's cousin just came planet-side last night in Gotham. Harley and Bakura are helping him get her situated, though Bruce is a bit iffy on the timing. Still paranoid over the fact that Clark 'died' so that Steppenwolf could attack."

Hermione and Luna winced.

"Yeah, but so far, the biggest piece of evidence for that is her amnesia, and that's natural." Morgana told them. "Ain't no way even gods would be able to hide their influence completely from the Menagerie."

"So we have another Kryptonian, and this time a girl with amensia?" Ginny asked in summation. "I think Wayne might have something right about her. Not that she actually is bad, mind you, but..."

"But what if someone else from Apokolips takes notice?" Tracey filled in, only to get confused looks. "What?"

"Apokolips?" Morgana asked.

"The name of Steppenwolf's home world." Tracey explained. "It's pretty infamous within the galaxy."

Sam glowered at her. "And when were you going to mention that?"

Tracey shot the look right back. "Well you didn't ask, now did you?"

"Easy there, you two. At least we now know." Morgana intervened. "And you're words ring true. Just how sure can we be that Steppenwolf's the only problem that Earth will face from them?"

That's the big question there, ain't it?

 **I know it's short, but it's mainly to help set in the next arc. I didn't really have any other ideas to put in before this.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, again!**

 **This is just a little something to kind of mix things up a bit.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or anything from DC Comics/Studios. Or anywhere else for that matter.**

Reprieve (except love juice)

It was a Hogsmeade weekend at Hogwarts, letting the qualified students to go down and visit the nearby village, Morgana and Hermione being among them. Lily had finally disappeared with McGonagall while Sam, Luna, and Ginny were in the castle. But unlike the other students, they had a bit of a different reason for being there.

 **Madam Rosmerta.**

After secreting a copy to take her place, the two had taken her to a private room for some fun. And after they seduced her out of her clothes, the woman found herself with Hermione's catlike tongue lapping at her slit while Morgana did the same with her cleaned (to be sure of it) ass.

She was so glad for the privacy barriers they had put up, thanks to her rather loud whimpers and moans. Despite how it may seem at times, Rosmerta never had a lover, but had surprising endurance for it. Which was being put to the test, especially when she felt Morgana's tongue lengthened and basically fucked that hole with it.

She panted heavily when she finally came in Hermione's mouth, only to moan in disappointment when they momentarily broke away. The pair sat Rosmerta down on the bed in the room before turning to each other, locking lips as they both tasted the woman's juices, Hermione's fur rubbing against Morgana's naked body while Morgana caressed her tail and spine.

When it was all gone, they stopped and turned to Rosmerta. "Mione, you get it this time."

Hermione perked up as she looked at Morgana. "Really?"

The red-head nodded, laying Rosmerta down right after the woman saw Hermione grow a cat cock from her clit. She licked her lips absently as Morgana stuck her own pussy lips into Rosmerta's face, moaning into the red opening as Hermione rubbed against her a few times before sliding in, the unique cock working her over quickly.

Rosmerta completely lost it when Morgana got up momentarily, only for her to see younger versions of each latch onto her breasts with wide-eyed innocent vigor. It got even worse when she felt breast milk actually come up from her.

Licking like crazy, she practically forgot that Hermione was pounding away in her pussy with similar vigor, thanks to Morgana letting her know about Rosmerta's current state of mind. She didn't quite have to hold back, and damaging her wasn't a problem from the beginning so that didn't cross their minds at all.

They stayed that way for about an hour, each of them releasing together and leaving Rosmerta a sticky and sex-comatose mess.

As the younger copies disappeared, Morgana whispered into her 'ear,' "There is plenty more where that came from in the Family Menagerie in London."

They left the woman behind barriers and the copy in charge, walking out into the rest of **the village.**

On the way out, they encountered Fred and George, alongside three girls Hermione recognized. "Katie, Angelina, Alicia."

"So we can finally meet the sexy and mysterious Morgana Potter?" Katie spoke up in response, deliberately licking her lips in an exaggerated fashion.

The whole group laughed at that just as Morgana responded with "Think the five of you can handle me? I've actually been with Superman and his girl before."

Hermione looked at her. "When the hell was this?"

"Remember when I disappeared right after the Justice League was proclaimed?" Morgana asked, getting Hermione's eyes to widen in shock and rage.

"Oh, come on!" Hermione stomped the ground. "The one guy practically _every_ _damn girl on Earth wants?!_ No way in hell am I gonna let him get away again!"

The cat-girl promptly ran off in a blur, leaving Morgana to answer Katie's question. "Superman?"

Morgana simply shifted her form to Superman's, getting the girls to blush as Fred and George whistled. "That's Superman?"

Morgana nodded as she reverted to normal. "One of the most popular guys around, for both powers, code of honor, and looks."

"No kidding." Was the general consensus.

Fred then decided to ask, slightly changing the subject. "So, we five have been meaning to ask, what do we need to do to join the Menagerie?"

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Did you ever try sending a letter there? It's not that hard."

The five older students face faulted, getting a laugh from Morgana. "I know, but that's about it. Send a letter, and if you get one back, you're in. If you don't believe, ask Bill and Charlie. They're already in."

"Wait, what?!" Fred and George exclaimed. "They're already in?!"

"For a few years, actually." Morgana said with a mischievous grin on her face. "What? They never said anything?"

"At least not to us!" The twins glowered at the 'injustice.' The two quickly sped off, leaving the four girls laughing at their antics.

"Looks like their 'outrage' is more important than having fun with four lovely ladies." Morgana mocked groused as they moved on to continue their day. _Let alone what will come after._

 **XXXXX**

The three Gryffindor girls breathed out upon returning to the castle that afternoon, getting Morgana to smirk and cross her arms while leaning a bit, enhancing the view of her cleavage. "That much fun? Or were you just so caught up in me that you want to get some alone time before the day's done?"

Angelina and Alicia sputtered while Katie laughed. "Whose to say it wasn't both?"

"And whose to say the fun hasn't yet to begin?" Morgana shot right back, pressing up against Katie. Two copies pressed up to Katie's friends as well. "After all, there is plenty of me to go around."

One of the copies then spoke. "And don't worry about the twins. I'm pretty sure they already told you about the initial ride here this year, correct?"

 **Next thing** the three knew, they were in a room with a bed large enough for all of them and a few more, and naked.

Morgana and her copies smirked as they looked at each other, shrugged, and proceeded to toss them onto the bed and straddle them, not realizing that Morgana allowed it. Once they were in position, they dropped and started kissing their respective Morgana, which replied with fingers flicking/brushing/tweaking their nipples.

None of the Gryffindors noticed another set of three copies get ready behind them, but they certainly did notice when cocks found their way into both their pussies and their asses at the same time with no pain whatsoever. They groaned loudly from the feel as they looked and found the other copy and a cock coming from each.

They just realized that neither copy was moving until the original said, "How about we change it up a bit? You all can decide just how many of me, up to five, and in what position and intensity."

Alicia was the first. "Three, and just plug me up good."

Another appeared which got into her mouth as Angelina spoke next. "Spit roast, and I want it deep."

Katie was the last as Angelina's pair moved into position. "Five, and don't hold back, even after I'm knocked out."

Katie was suddenly facing upward, a cock still in her ass, as three copies appeared. One got on her chest and pressed her tits together around its cock, one turned her head and claimed her mouth, while the last did a spell that got her hair to envelope its cock and start pumping away. This seemed to be the cue for the rest as they started moving as well.

Angelina's two were the slowest of the group, but compensated with powerful thrusts that dug deep into the girl's body.

Alicia's was more average all around.

Katie's, on the other hand...she was kind of starting to regret it. Even though she said not to hold back, she was expecting a simple major pounding. NOT VIBRATING COCKS! The ones in her lower regions were especially energetic, sending tingling throughout her entire body that Morgana kept from destroying her nerves and mind. The girl didn't want to lose her mind from it.

Of course, this meant that she was the first to pass out and become covered in cum, but like Katie said she wanted, Morgana and her copies weren't done. As such, even while unconscious Katie could still feel the vibrating/pumping combo all over her sticky body, mechanically moaning and whimpering from it.

Morgana sent a quick message to her copies with Angelina and Alicia, which got them to set their own cocks to vibrate as well. The two girls vocally joined Katie as the pleasure in each skyrocketed, their arms and legs weakening _fast._

When she felt that Katie had enough, Morgana and her copies released as one before pulling out for good, said copies disappearing as well as Morgana's cock, leaving her to watch as Angelina and Alicia fucked their way to joining Katie in **dream land.**

 **XXXXX**

Harley had just come in the room, annoyed at Bakura for ruining her fun. "What is it, Bakura?"

"Sorry, but you might want to take a look at this." The boy handed a file to Harley, who opened it and read what was inside to her growing concern and surprise. "Everything checks out, and Bruce is talking to Diana."

Harley closed the file. "I'll get Morgana and the others. Though this does explain just how Kara seems to have the potential to be stronger than Clark. But the possibility of Kara being a conduit between magic and solar energy is too big a fact to keep things as they are right now. Especially with places such as Apokolips out there."

 **My idea is this: what if Kara had a primary power source in the sun, but had a secondary in 'natural energy,' aka magic? Essentially, this Kara will be a bit similar to giants and trolls, being somewhat resistant to magic (especially in magic-rich areas where the resistance grows).**

 **Overall, this chapter was mainly as a 'break,' focusing less on the current arc and more on Morgana and Co.'s favorite past-time: sex. And for the record, Harley was with Jade and Ivy.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, again!**

 **This is just mainly to shake things up somewhat. This is mainly about Morgana after all, so Hogwarts is still a major part of it all now. Can't have everything away from there.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or anything from DC Comics/Studios. Or anywhere else for that matter.**

Fish for Christmas

Morgana looked on at what was left of the Hogwarts populous that stayed for the holidays, a nostalgic look on her face. _Christmas. It always brings me back to those days._

Hermione noticed it when she walked up. "Everything okay, Morgana?"

Morgana shook her head out of memory lane. "Yeah, just memories of...darker days."

Hermione didn't say anything, just hugged the girl. Morgana returned the hug, silently thankful for the gesture.

After a few moments, they separated, Hermione made a suggestion. "Whatever it is, how about you wait to tell us until New Year's? That way, you can think about putting it behind you as the new year starts."

Morgana grew contemplative at the idea, at least a little bit, until Luna got their minds back on the present. "A few of us are planning on a snowball fight outside. Wanna join?"

Hermione immediately paled as Morgana started smiling in a way that unnerved Luna. "Are you sure about that, Luna?"

Luna looked at her. "Why not?"

"Have you heard about the one village in the Alps dubbed Christmas Town?"

Luna joined Hermione in paling, as she did indeed hear of that incident, but it was too late. Morgana was already out the door.

"Come on!" Hermione and Luna quickly followed after her, only to hear shrieks of surprise and an all-too-familiar-to-Hermione laughter. "Dammit, Morgana!"

When they arrived on the scene, Luna gained a massive sweatdrop at the sight before her.

Somehow, Morgana was dodging all the shots at her, and was spelling her opponents into various 'outfits' made out of snow. Snowmen, snow trees, and snow animals were the least of it.

Ginny came up wearing a snow catsuit and an annoyed looked on her face. "Next time, Luna, don't invite Morgana."

"Duly noted." Luna nodded, then noticed something. "Although..."

She pointed out Daphne, who was now dressed in a bunny version of Ginny's 'suit,' and was clearly not happy with it. At least if her darkened snow tornado heading towards Morgana is of any indication.

It didn't help her mood that Tracey had the same on, and was rather clingy to her fellow 'rabbit.'

Morgana simply laughed at the girl's expression. "Oh come on, Daph, lighten up! Or would you rather I turn you actual clothes into a real version of that and joined Tracey in rutting with you right here in the snow?"

Daphne's eye twitched as she blushed. "This was supposed to be a snow _ball_ fight, NOT SNOW FASHION!"

"Hey, I have great taste in fashion." Morgana retorted playfully, twirling her staff. "I could've always made it a blinding yellow snow jumpsuit after all."

Daphne reeled, now green with disgust. Unfortunately, she didn't notice some of the snow trip her, landing her on her back and leaving her open to Tracey making out with her.

Finally deciding on ending it, Morgana snapped her fingers and dispersed the snow on the people, leaving the affected areas on them as though they weren't just covered in snow.

As she walked back, the first thing she heard was Luna asking "By the way, just how is this level of magic possible?"

"While there are spells that do require specific things in order to work." Morgana explained. "Most you just need these three things: power, knowledge, and direction. The Animagus transformation is a prime example. You need the right level of power to change into the animal, especially if it's a different mass than you. You need to know just what you're turning into, the more in-depth the better. But you could say that direction is the most important, because otherwise it just won't work period since your magic won't recognize what you're trying to do. It's also why things like magic circles, staves, and wands, unfortunately, exist. They help with direction, allowing you to focus more on the other parts of the spell."

Having managed to overhear, McGonagall walked up to them. "You have no idea just how true those words are with magic, Ms. Lovegood. Incantations and wand movements are meant to help the younger years even further, at least until their magic is stable and strong enough to edge them out of it later on."

"Though you don't have to deal with that if you have a god inside your head, like Nelson." Morgana quipped.

"Dr. Fate, host to Nabu, and a Lord of Order." Hermione clarified, getting a look from McGonagall.

The conversation was changed abruptly when the snow suddenly surged behind Morgana followed by a surprised yelp.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, Seamus." Morgana called out to the now sprawled boy. "Or am I just too much 'boom' for your mind to handle?"

A large round of laughter followed that question as Morgana led them all back inside, only to sense a pulse from the lake that got her to subtly make a copy of herself to investigate.

Said copy found a few Menagerie mermaids waiting for her. "What's wrong?"

" _Sorry to bother you, but we accidentally ended up overhearing a few Atlanteans._ " One of them told her through a mind link, showing the whole thing to her as well. " _Arthur's half-brother is planning on uniting the kingdoms and going to war with the surface._ "

Morgana sighed in exasperation. "How long until he gets the chance to start?"

" _We're not sure. The Atlanteans were unfortunately rather vague._ " Was the reply, which Morgana didn't like. Too little to go off of.

"Don't risk your lives, but try and get me more information." Morgana told them. "Once we have something to go off of properly, we'll bring this up with Arthur, at the very least. This does involve him, after all."

" _Understood, though honestly I hope we get to put him on the throne instead. I don't think many at all would willing go against him._ "

"Are you sure it isn't just because of certain 'muscles' that I remember you drooling over last time we all were in the club?" Morgana asked with a raised eyebrow, getting the mermaid to respond with " _What girl wouldn't want a guy like him or Kal to drool over?_ "

"Fair enough." Morgana shrugged. "Until you get to the ones who like girls more than guys."

The mermaid acquiesced to that, right before Morgana raised the water around her and promptly locked lips, getting the water-dweller **to moan.**

The others quickly left the two alone as Morgana's clothes disappeared and she joined the mermaid in the water, transforming into a mermaid herself with a seemingly glowing blue tint to her scales and silky fins.

Morgana grinned at the mermaid as she slid two fingers into the girl's lower hole before returning to kiss the upper one, although a few minutes later she moved down to the neck as they laid down on an algae covered rock that Morgana manipulated to not cause any sort of problem.

The mermaid started writhing in pleasure when Morgana added a slight electric shock to her fingers, just enough to effect the nerves.

When Morgana finally felt something come out, she lapped it up from her fingers in front of the mermaid's face. "Nice tang to it."

The mermaid swiftly leaned up and latched onto one of Morgana's nipples, sucking away as they switched places. The transformed girl let her work as she knew how merfolk did the deed, preferring a _lot_ of foreplay before the main event.

That, and apparently like breast-milk, but Morgana wasn't about to complain.

She had already made sure her breasts were ready before the mermaid started, keeping the size down while increasing the amount each had within them for the mermaid's taste while a hand went down to her own lower hole.

As a little treat, Morgana also made the water play and suck on the mermaid's tits, aiming whatever came out to her own mouth. Some more replaced the lowered hand and rubbed over both of them, plus a little in.

Eventually, the mermaid finally backed off and let Morgana create an appropriate cock above her slit, right before she swam into a vertical position and let the mermaid slide on with **a moan.**

 **XXXXX**

Morgana groaned a little as the memories of her time with the mermaid came to her. "Damn, it's been a while since I've been with one."

"One of what?" Hermione asked.

"A mermaid." Morgana replied. "They just love breast-milk and foreplay, and combined with water all around..."

Her audience shivered a little at the idea.

Morgana then turned serious. "They also sent a warning about Atlantis. Arthur's brother, Orm, is planning on attacking the surface, most likely on account of their shared mother."

"But we don't know anything about timing, do we?" Luna asked, getting a shake in reply. "Then we're stuck until more information comes in or they attack. Not like we can do anything right now."

The blond then leaned forward. "And I've been wanting to try out sex as something such as a catgirl, though I might be better as a bunny or something."

Surprisingly, despite what happened earlier, even Daphne was interested. Though she was annoyed at becoming a bunnygirl.

 **Note to self: work on my ability to do scratch-work chapters.**

 **And as for the whole thing with Arthur (Aquaman), thought I'd try a bit of overlapping with arcs. Sort of make it so that roughly around the Kara/Darkseid one is done, _Aquaman_ is being 'broken in.' _Crisis on Two Earths_ will still happen, but not for a while yet.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, again!**

 **It's about time for Morgana to start revealing the past, with this case being just how she became Morgana le Fay in the first place.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or anything from DC Comics/Studios. Or anywhere else for that matter.**

One tale ends, another begins

"My Lady? It's time."

"Okay." Morgana breathed out, making Bakura a little anxious. It wasn't every day that one saw Madame Arcana of all people nervous.

"My L-"

He was stopped by Morgana's hand. "For the moment, it's Morgana. I know what this seems like off-hand, but you have to understand, I practically did everything I could to destroy any knowledge of this. And now I'm throwing all out into the open like it doesn't matter."

She sat down on a nearby chair. "Once I start, there is no going back. I wouldn't be surprised if this either made or broke everything here."

"I'm afraid I might have to disagree with you on that, Morgana." Bakura responded. "After all, just how many of the females, let alone people period, here have truly not had to deal with traumatizing experiences that practically destroyed them? Sure, not all of them are on the same level as each other, but the Menagerie ultimately was the deciding factor that reshaped their lives to something better. Now it's time for them to return the favor, so to speak."

Bakura helped Morgana back up to her feet and lead her to where she was needed to be before heading out, but not before Morgana said "Bakura, thanks."

"No worries."

He found his seat alongside Lily, Hermione, Sam, Ginny, Luna, Tracey, and Daphne in a private spot, with all the girls concerned about Morgana. "The upcoming show was just getting to her some."

"Should we be worried?" Lily asked.

Bakura was silent for a few moments, then told them "Just be ready for the waterworks."

That didn't do anything alleviate the girls, but they couldn't continue as the lights suddenly dimmed except for the stage.

A few moments later, and the curtains opened...

 _A medieval-age village was in the back ground as Morgana laughingly danced around three older boys who were apparently angry at her for something. Though that was pretty obvious as they were soaking wet, and now where close to a big enough body of water for it. Just a forest._

 _Though the group did feel as though the forest looked familiar, for some reason._

 _"You wench!" one of the boys called out, only to trip over seemingly nothing and get a face full of mud._

 _"Is this really the best you got?" Morgana laughed. "Elizabeth and the other could do much better if this is as far as your bodies can take you."_

 _One of the boys finally had enough and dragged the other two off to the village. "Just wait until thou father hears about this!"_

 _Morgana scoffed. "Oh please, like that drunkard is capable of doing anything to me."_

 _But once the boys were out of earshot, Morgana's demeanor changed as she stared towards the forest. "Is me simply being different really so bad? I mean, it isn't like I'm rebellious or unkind. I do help around the village, after all. But because I prefer being outdoors instead of learning to be a housewife..."_

 _She was silent for a few moments before she start singing. "_ I've been, at the edge of the forest, and away from the rest, never really knowing why. _"_

 _She looked towards the village. "_ I wish, I could be a happy member, but I like wood o'er ember, no matter how hard I try. _"_

 _Morgana started walking, showing a minor montage of various locations in the general area of the village/forest. "_ Every turn I take, every trail I track, every path I make, every road leads back. To the place I know, where I should not go, yet I long to be. _"_

 _The next few lines had her running and climbing up a lone tree between the village and the forest. "_ See the light where the sky meets the tree, it calls me! And no one knows, how far it goes! If the wind in my face on the trail stays without fail, one day I'll know, _"_ _She looked back at the village and climbed down. "_ if I go, there's just no telling how far I'll go. _"_

 _She walked back through the village, smiling and waving to the ones who did the same. "_ I know most of us in this village, seem so happy in this village, but all of it is by design. But everybody in this village, has a role in this village. _" She looked up at the top of the local church. "_ So maybe I can role with mine. _"_

 _Morgana started walking up the side with a purposeful stride, making stairs appear beneath her feet that got the onlookers staring in partial awe at her magical prowess even back then. "_ I can lead with pride, I can make us strong. I'll be satisfied if I play along. _"_

 _But as she got to the top, she stopped and turned back to the forest. "_ But the voice inside sings a different song. What is wrong with me?! _"_

 _When she saw the sunset, Morgana raced off towards the forest, the steps disappearing behind her. "_ See the light as it shines on the trees, it's blinding! But no one knows, how deep it goes! And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me. And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line? _"_

 _When she got to the forest, a tree leaned a branch down that she grabbed onto and started climbing to the top. "_ The line where sky meets the tree, it calls me. And no one knows, how far it goes. If the wind in my face on the trail stays without fail, one day I'll know, _"_

 _She called out to the forest her last line._ "How far I'll go! _"_

 _The mood was killed when she heard an enraged and drunken voice shout her name. "Morgaine! Confound it, where is that wretched girl?!"_

 _Morgana groaned in exasperation as she climbed down. "Coming, you blasted cretin!"_

 _It skipped to Morgana arriving at a somewhat remote house. "What is it this time,_ Father _? Because if-"_

 _Just as she got to the door, however, it suddenly opened, getting her to cry out as she was roughly pulled in by multiple hands._

This also got the viewers to gasp/cry out as well, wondering just what is going on.

 _Another skip later had a blond-haired young man carrying a sword walking up to the same house at night, and noticed the lack of light in the house. "Mayhaps Father and Sister finally settled their issues with each other."_

 _He didn't expect Morgana to stumble out the door, and in a state that automatically got the boy to move over in concern. "Morgaine?"_

 _Said girl's former clothes were now rags that barely covered her at all, while her hair was somewhat torn and her lips were bleeding (and considering her legs, not necessarily her upper ones at that), while her arms were trying to cradle her side. Tears also streaked down her face as she looked up at the boy. "A-arthur?"_

 _"Who could've done this to you? Where's Father?" Arthur asked, only for Morgana to looked towards the house. "Hold on, are you saying that_ Father _was responsible?!"_

 _"Him...and the rest of the priests." Morgana's tone and volume intensified with her anger. "We trusted them!_ I _trusted them!"_

 _Arthur, however, was flummoxed. "But...Father..."_

 _Unfortunately, that was one of the worst things to say as Morgana took a step back from him. "You...knew?"_

 _He tried to reach out, only for Morgana, now mad with pain, sadness, and rage, to lash out, knocking him flat from her magic. "You bastard! I can't believe I trusted you especially!"_

 _Arthur could barely sit up before he saw her move off to the forest, crying her eyes out as her magic trying to focus, only to crack the ground behind her._

 _Morgana stumbled her way into the forest, not caring at all where she was going except away, until eventually she finally tripped up and fell to the ground. She slowly curled up sobbing at the base of a tree, not noticing the nearby lake nor when a woman walked over to her from the lake._

 _Morgana flinched as she felt hands on her, but relaxed as they gently caressed her as a female voice softly spoke. "Peace, child. I'm not here to hurt you."_

 _The girl blearily saw the ethereal woman through the tears. "W-who are y-you?"_

 _The woman smiled as she picked Morgana up. "That can wait until morning, child. For now, let us get you cleaned up and healed."_

 _Fog slowly filled the scene as they disappeared over the lake._

 _When the fog finally cleared, things were vastly different._

 _For starters, the scene was inside a castle (that they immediately recognized). But what really showed the differences was the blonde man sitting on a throne with a black-haired woman doing the same as five people in robes stood nearby._

 _The seven were idly conversing over something that couldn't quite be made out as a knight came in and kneeled before the thrones. "Sire, there is a Sorceress at the gates, requesting an audience. She says that is originally from our lands, and have now returned to renew her connection to us."_

 _"Well, what are you waiting for, send her-" the man on the throne stopped he saw something, and promptly burst out laughing hard enough to fall out of his seat. The others looked around for a moment until they saw it as well, and were torn between laughter and outrage._

The modern day viewers had no such problem upon seeing the oldest, who by then they realized must've been Merlin himself, wearing a more Medieval Age chicken suit.

 _"No need, good sir." a voice said as a form faded into view, walking up to them. "I've...let myself in, as you can plainly see."_

 _The 'new' woman snapped her fingers, returning Merlin to proper clothes. "But one of the things I've learn on my travels is that one thing that make a good impression is laughter. After all, one can not have tension and distrust if you are sharing a laugh."_

 _The blond man managed to pull himself up and control himself enough to ask her "Point, fair Sorceress. But might I ask, what is your name?"_

 _Morgana smiled. "Morgana. Morgana le Fay."_

The scene turned to black as the show finished and the real Morgana walked onto the stage. "I know at least a few of you might have extra questions, but please bare in mind that what you just witnessed isn't something any girl would truly be willing to just talk about. And with how I reacted to my brother, it...it still hurts."

Her eyes turned pained for a moment before she continued. "I just simply found a different approach to healing than most, which thankfully has pooled over into helping all of you."

Smiles coursed all over. "I not about to say that I'm perfect. Far from it, but there is one thing I'm perfect at: knowing that I'm not perfect."

She called a drink up to her hand, which she raised. "But enough sadness. We're in a freaking club, people, and the new year has just arrived. Shouldn't we be having a party."

Morgana didn't need to look to know that everyone understood her instantly, quickly turning the mood into a proper celebration. She herself moved over to Bakura and her girls, only for said girls to dog-pile her, much to Bakura's and Morgana's amusement. "Easy there, girls. It's in the past."

"But-" Sam started.

"But nothing, Sam." Morgana instantly countered. "Yes, it may still hurt, but there are far worse ways I've could've come out from it. I was lucky enough for Nimue to find me in time, making it so that I came out stronger than I originally was."

"She's right." Lily added. "People have more often than not turned evil from less than gang-rape. But those that stayed good from it have often been some of the most vocal and active in stopping others from feeling the same."

They all acknowledged her words before joining the rest of the party.

Of course, thanks to not being in the castle at all, a few certain people, with not quite as stellar reactions, went unnoticed by anyone from the Menagerie.

 **'How Far I'll Go' is from Moana, and it's here mainly because of how Morgana felt at the 'time' she sings it. But the biggest thing here is just really the beginning of Morgana. Not hating the Medieval church, but that's just to help show just how badly Uther Pendragon messed up with that.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
